Promise
by xVenusRosex
Summary: Sesshomaru comes to Inuyasha with a proposition, a promise that in one hundred years he will come back for him to make him his mate if the hanyou so chooses. The question is, will he accept? Warning: Uke Sesshomaru. Yaoi. Possible mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Mentions of yaoi/mpreg. MAJOR OOC-NESS (Out of character, for the newbs).  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Birds chirped loudly, seeming to dance along the branches as they flitted around. Drops of morning dew fell from the leaves as the young couple walked along the dirt path back to Kaede's village. Kagome stretched a little bit, sighing contentedly.

"That was a tough exorcism yesterday. Good thing we got to stay in such a nice inn." She murmured, smiling.

"Yeah, but it would've helped to have Miroku there." Inuyasha agreed casually, hands wrapped behind his head as he walked languidly, "I guess it's tough to get out there and make more money, considering he's got three kids. Somebody's gotta watch those brats."

"Inuyasha! Stop calling kids 'brats'. It's so rude...and I mean...what if we had some children of our own? I wouldn't want you to call them that." Kagome chastised, blushing as she spoke.

The hanyou's cheeks burned as well, his ears flickering slightly. "Well, um, that's different I guess." He glanced at her almost nervously, "Do you really want kids, Kagome?"

The priestess didn't even have to think about it much, nodding. "Yep, I want at least two."

"Y-Yeah?" He raised a brow.

"Sure, don't you want any?"

His cheeks only burned more, and he tilted his head thoughtfully. "I guess so."

"You guess? That's it? Oh come on Inuyasha, give it time. You might just change your mind." She laughed, a pleasant sound to his ears. It was like the ringing of small bells, high and melodic.

It made him smirk a little bit, which was his version of a warm smile. "You're right, Kagome. For now though, can we just drop it?"

"Whatever you say. This conversation isn't over though, mister." She retorted, pulling on a fluffy ear playfully.

"Hey-!" He growled, moving out of her touch. "You know I hate that!"

"But your ears are so cute...and we're married now. As your wife, I dema-!" She began jokingly, only to be cut off.

"Fine, whatever. You can touch 'em, just don't pull so damn hard." He muttered irritably, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, fondly rubbing one with the most satisfied smile he'd ever seen.

Truthfully, it felt sort of nice but he'd never admit it. In his mind, it was bad enough that he was half human, but had these ridiculous puppy ears. Everyone else seemed to think they were cute.

'_Cute, my ass..._' He thought, scoffing aloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, so shut up!"

"Don't be so rude! I don't want to have to use that word again."

Sighing, he gave her a funny look. "Speaking of that word, when the hell are you gonna remove these beads? I'm your husband, shouldn't you trust me by now?"

"Well, yes...but..." Her mind fumbled for an excuse. When she couldn't find one, she looked away slightly. "It's just that I might need it if you can't control your demon blood again or if you're being unreasonable."

"I think it's my right to be unreasonable and act how I want though." He was becoming frustrated, but withheld his temper for now because he really didn't want to face her wrath.

"Yeah, but still." She shrugged.

"Keh! Your excuses are so weak." He growled, storming away from her.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome called, sighing softly. '_I guess I upset him again. Oh well, after all the times he's upset me, I shouldn't feel bad. He'll get over it, he always does._'

She noticed another familiar young woman nearby, picking herbs with Kaede. It was Rin, looking far more grown up. It had been nearly four years since Naraku's defeat and the girl was practically a teenager. She was taller, her hips filled out a little more, and her chest was no longer completely flat.

"Kagome!" Even her voice had matured, and it never ceased to amaze the priestess. She was so used to seeing a little girl.

"Hi, Rin. Lady Kaede." Kagome replied. "What's up?"

Rin paused confusedly, until she remembered 'what's up' was Kagome's strange way of asking how one was doing.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing well. I-!" Kagome paused, suddenly feeling a very strong demonic aura. It felt familiar though so she didn't panic immediately.

Looking up, the three of them noticed a pale demon flying overhead, his fur rippling behind him. Rin smiled widely as he landed gracefully onto the ground, with Jaken at his heels. The young woman ran up to him excitedly with elation written all over her face.

"Rin. I trust you've been well?"

"Yes, my lord." She nodded.

He slipped his hand into his haori, pulling out a beautiful kimono for her. Silently, he handed it to her and closely watched her reaction. Rin seemed thrilled by it, clutching it to her chest. A grateful smile lit up her face.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. It's lovely." Rin examined the dark blue kimono, with light blue swirled patterns and flowers adorned onto it.

He simply nodded as a response.

Seconds later, he moved to walk forward, confusing the others. Rin daringly gripped onto his haori sleeve gently, momentarily stopping him from moving.

"Yes?" He intoned.

"Where are you going?" She asked confusedly. Rin had been hoping to spend more time talking to him, since he had indeed changed over the years. "I thought we could spend the day together, perhaps?"

"I would like nothing more, but first there is someone I must speak to." His sharp eyes glanced towards the forest, where the sacred tree resided. "It is important, Rin. You must understand."

"Yes, my lord. I'll see you later." She said with a wide smile, waving as he left. "Please don't be too long!"

o

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. The scent of his older brother filled his senses and he growled deeply. While the two got along much better these days, having put their dreaded past aside shortly before Naraku's defeat, he still didn't much enjoy seeing him. Glaring down at the ground, he spotted a freakishly stunning creature giving him an equally hard stare. The white hair, magenta stripes, and fur were a dead giveaway anyway even if he couldn't scent him. There was nothing inconspicuous about Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" Inuyasha grumbled tiredly. He was in no mood, no mood whatsoever for bullshit. Or a fight. He just wanted to take a nap and then go home to his wife, who was hopefully in a better mood too by now.

To his surprise, the demon lord came to him, in a flash of movement. As the leaves settled, Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the other male who was crouched not even two feet from where he was lazily lounging.

"What the hell-?"

"We need to speak about something of importance. Although to you, it will probably sound like a threat." Sesshomaru mused, and he appeared to be mirthful, if the hanyou didn't know any better. It was hard to tell, since the faintly warm look in his eyes disappeared within mere seconds, replaced by an iciness that was all too familiar to him.

"A threat? Let me guess, you're here to kill me. That's what you wanna talk about, isn't it? How I've disgraced you by marrying a human?" He sat forward, smirking arrogantly, "Well guess what? I don't need your damn approval."

"Actually, you do. I am your older brother, I am responsible for you although I have no wish to be." The demon lord said monotonously, his eyes narrowing a fraction as though daring the boy to say something to refute that statement.

The smirk grew smaller, replaced by confusion. "What are you going on about? You ignored me my entire childhood, then threatened to kill me when you found out about Tetsusaiga, and now you're suddenly responsible for me? Give me a break, bastard! You're so full of crap."

"Perhaps." An vaguely evil smirk twisted Sesshomaru's features. It caused the hanyou to swallow a bit nervously despite himself. "However, we have been growing closer, and if I'm going to consider you my brother, then yes...I am very responsible for you, Inuyasha."

"Shut up!" Now he was pissed, a hand poised on the hilt of his sword just in case. "I'm a grown ass adult! You can't tell-!"

He was interrupted by that smirk growing wider, which was never a good thing when it came to the demon lord. It usually meant death. That, or humiliation.

"An adult?" He repeated coldly. "Perhaps in the human world, but in demon years you are still a child. Kagome is aging faster than even you are in mortal years. She is...nineteen now, and yet you are still what mortals would consider a sixteen year-old. You do realize that you will outlive her, as I will outlive Rin?"

Inuyasha had stopped listening at a certain point. "How the hell do you know Kagome's age?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, to the point where he actually looked irritated. "Simple. I am much smarter than you. I know how to use my demonic abilities to pinpoint such things and I may have overheard such conversations between her and Rin."

"You ain't smart, you're an eavesdropper..." The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I don't understand what the hell any of this has to do with...well, anything. What did you come here to speak to me about, huh?"

It grew too silent then. The hanyou watched as the demon lord seemed to sit back, his resplendent golden eyes clouding over pensively with deep and possibly dark thoughts. It almost appeared as though he didn't know how to put his musings into words. It unnerved the smaller male, who blinked curiously at him.

"As I have mentioned..." His eyes flickered towards him, his voice quiet, "We will outlive those that we wish to protect."

"You care about-!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, unable to believe his brother was capable of such an emotion.

"Because we will, eventually you will be alone after Kagome passes." Sesshomaru continued, not fazed by the younger man's outburst.

"You're cruel as hell, you know that?" Inuyasha spat, causing the other to look at him sideways. "You came all this way, just to remind me that Kagome and any children that we might have will die before me because of my demon blood? I know that already! And I don't care if I do end up alone again!"

"Lies are not your specialty, are they?" Sesshomaru drawled, looking down suddenly, "In any case, I did not come here to merely state the obvious. I also come with a proposition, a promise if you will."

"...I'm listening."

"I am feeling particularly magnanimous today, so I will keep it short and vague as to not disturb you too much. I already know that you will hate what I'm going to tell you." Sesshomaru said, glancing up at him. Since he had both arms back now, he was able to fold them across his chest as he looked at the branches above instead.

"What is it?" Inuyasha felt nervous now, unsure of his brother's intentions.

He had his own sword now, Bakusaiga, so it couldn't be about that. Inuyasha had Kagome, and the demon lord had Rin. It was yet to be seen if he would actually take her as a mate, despite having met her at such a young age. He supposed Sesshomaru didn't care about that though and would make her his wife regardless of how he used to view her.

"The Western lands are weakening. Frankly, all demon nations are." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "Humans are beginning to become quite skilled at killing demons. And since Naraku's defeat, they have been even more eager to rid of as many as they can. Successfully, I might add."

"Yeah, meaning?" Inuyasha already knew about gunpowder, it was their main tool in ridding of youkai.

"My mother and I are very proud of the lands that our great and terrible father has left us. He left us a legacy that will disappear completely should I not find a sufficient partner to rule with or a suitable heir." He explained quietly.

"Meaning?" Inuyasha blinked several times, giving him a funny look.

"Are you actually that stupid?"

The hanyou gritted his teeth, standing up suddenly. "Hey, I don't have to take your crap anymore Sesshomaru! I've gotten a lot stronger. You might've been able to talk down to me and treat me like shit in the past, but not anymore. I dare you to insult me again. Try it!"

"Such a temper." Sesshomaru said calmly, examining his own boots instead.

Somehow, his reserved poise irritated the hanyou even further. Where was the scrawny wolf when he needed him? Kouga might've been annoying, but he was great for taking anger out on.

"So why don't you just find somebody to mate with and have a brat with? Problem solved! There's gotta be some other strong demon out there. So go find her!" Inuyasha snapped, curling his fists.

Sesshomaru also stood suddenly, taking a step back from him as he already knew his response would ignite the other's temper. "I already have. It has to be you." His words were blunt and left no room for confusion.

The younger man was frozen for a few moments, simply looking at him like he was lost in a trance. Wide golden eyes widened even further before narrowing with mirth as he let a sharp, obnoxious laugh.

"Crap, I didn't know you could be that funny!" He said, shaking his head. "That's hilarious and...gross, but we're brothers. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a man. Don't let the fluffy puppy ears and big girly eyes throw you off. I'm one hundred percent guy, okay?"

"Obviously."

"Then why the hell would you sugges-?" Now Inuyasha was angry. It was to be expected that he get disgusted and outraged at such an idea.

"Demons are much different than humans, although similar." He interrupted evenly, turning his head to look at him again, "Our bodies can do things humans can only imagine. I trust you know that even a half demon like Naraku could create children from his own body without any help?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha murmured faintly, nodding.

"If he could do that, do you not think it would be all too easy for two males or two females for that matter to have their own offspring?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, a no-nonsense frown marring his face.

"I guess you have a point." He relented, still queasy at the idea. "Okay, so I can accept that, but us being related would corrupt its blood."

"Perhaps...though, perhaps not. It's usually a matter of luck in those types of situations. Just like most half demons come out deformed and grotesque when humans and demons mate together...and yet you came out..." Sesshomaru paused, as though wanting to compliment him but thought better of it. He wouldn't admit he thought his little brother had come out surprisingly beautiful and had grown in strength over time.

He could remember the first time he laid eyes on his newborn form, having tracked down Izayoi's whereabouts. It had been his intention to kill the pup despite his father's wishes, to put the creature of its misery before it could grow. To his shock, he hadn't seen a monster. He'd seen a perfectly healthy puppy-eared baby, with a thick head of silver hair that unmistakably gave away his inu-youkai heritage.

"I guess I was lucky, huh?" Inuyasha mused quietly, thinking of more unfortunate half demons who were the target of even more cruelty than he had been. Jinenji crossed his mind and he frowned slightly. Still, his own life hadn't exactly been that easy either, but he'd managed.

And now here he was, standing across from his older brother without death threats and stupid insults being thrown back and forth. No fighting for once, just a conversation. However, Sesshomaru was trying to get something out of him, and he wasn't sure if he could agree to it so suddenly.

"Well, what do you say?" The cold words were faint to him, still feeling like he was in a dream.

"I need time to think about it." Inuyasha said honestly, much to the other's surprise.

"You are not angry still?"

"It's just all so weird and unexpected, but I understand that you're trying to protect what our father left to you." Inuyash murmured, his eyes narrowing morosely, "I never knew our old man, but you were lucky enough to spend time with him. I'm sure you know what he wanted for us more than I do."

'_Yes, I know that he was more fond of you and your mother. That is why although bitter, I cannot ever kill you. Father's spirit would never forgive me._' The demon lord thought, watching the other pointedly.

"Take your time, then. I will not force you. It's an odd proposal, but if you are interested in joining forces when the time comes, then come to me. If not, so be it." He said sharply.

Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "But why me?" That was the important question.

"Simple. Inu youkai prefer to remain pure, our clan is very strict about who we can mate. That's why father had to leave the Western Lands entirely and give up his power to my mother when he fell in love with Izayoi." Sesshomaru explained. "Also, you have inu youkai blood running through you, if only half."

"Oh..." The hanyou still sounded dazed. "Well, alright. I guess. If that the way it's gotta be."

"Inuyasha..." He slowly reached out a hand, his brows furrowing slightly with concern.

"What happens if you don't do anything? The Western lands will have no power or something?"

"We do not have much to begin with these days. That is why I wanted to build my own empire in the past...I thought I could outdo our father. Perhaps that's not so important. I'd rather salvage what he's given to me. And since you are also a part of this family, we could rebuild it."

"...your mother is okay with this?"

"She doesn't care what I do." The words were flat and bitter. "My mother has made it clear that my life is not important to her. That I am too much like our father now."

"Keh, who cares if she's disappointed in you?" Inuyasha said, raising a fist suddenly. "She obviously doesn't know crap about you, then. If she could see clearly, she'd realize that she has no reason to be disappointed at all!"

They both paused as Inuyasha's cheeks burned madly at the realization that he'd just given him a huge compliment. The hanyou spun around, placing a hand to his suddenly throbbing temples. Now his brother would really torment him, gloating about how weak and soft he'd become.

To his surprise, the demon lord said nothing at first.

He walked forward, spinning him around gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" It came out as more of a question that anything else.

"I imagine father would be proud of you. You are more like him. And while I appreciate the compliment, my mother does not approve of anyone. I am not that hurt by her, really."

"Whatever. Thanks, I guess." Inuyasha smirked, "So, this proposition, you're serious?"

"When am I ever not serious?"

"Good point..." He muttered. "Alright, fine, I'll think about it. In the meantime, I'm going home to my wife. Kagome, whom I love very much. So go find Rin or something and leave me alone already."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do...however, I will seek Rin out." The demon lord replied calmly, "And Inuyasha, that wasn't a proposition. It was a promise."

"A promise? It didn't sound anything like one!"

"The promise, is this: I will return to find you in a century. You have until then to decide."

"One hundred years..." It was such a long time, even for demons. He knew neither of them would age too much though, especially not Sesshomaru.

"You will be fully grown by then. Perhaps you will be more mature."

"Oh, put a sock in it."

Sesshomaru was disarmed by the modern phrase, not used to hearing it. "Come again?"

"Shut up. It means shut up."

The older male simply looked at him with a humorless stare, before staring towards the village. "I am leaving now."

"See you."

The conversation almost hadn't seemed real, but it was. Inuyasha watched with a slight smirk as the other took to the skies, flying back towards the village to visit his former ward.

The half demon wondered if he would ever feel comfortable enough to accept the offer laid out for him. Only time would answer his question.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. If you have the time, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OOC. Yaoi. Possible mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Sesshomaru never kept his promise.

At least, not on the terms they had agreed to.

It had only been five years roughly. When the demon lord landed in the village again, he wasn't greeted by a child or a teenager, but a nearly grown woman with a husband and kids of her own. She was eighteen, but already had a three and one-year old. It was common for human women to have children very young, but it still didn't settle with the demon lord very well. However, when she had told him that Kohaku was the father, it had eased his concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled, grabbing the hand of the child at her side and heatedly whispered something to the whining boy under her breath before straightening up again with a strained grin.

"Have you and Kohaku been well?" The words were monotonous, but she could sense he was genuinely concerned.

"Yes, very well. Although our daughter is a bit sick." Rin frowned worriedly.

"Mommy! I'm bored! And who is dis again?" The boy whined.

Bending a little to meet his face, she brushed back some of his hair fondly as she smiled patiently. "Don't you remember? He visits from time to time. It's Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western lands."

The boy looked like a clone of his father, the demon lord noticed. There was no trace of Rin in those big, curious eyes. He even had the same freckles as Kohaku. The little boy chewed on his lip, suddenly looking somewhat uncertain as he tilted his head up to look at the older man.

"Is he a demon?" The boy whispered.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, much to the child's shock.

"He could hear that?"

Rin nodded. "Demons have much better hearing than humans. Superior strength, as well. They are dangerous, but you can trust Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon lord watched as the child considered him again, before beaming and running up to him. Rin laughed as her child bombarded the demon with what sounded like a hundred questions at once.

"Sweetheart, tell him your name." Rin insisted, interrupting his endless sentences.

"It's Satoshi!" The boy grinned ear to ear, before looking him up and down, "You're very pretty."

Rin blushed, smiling nervously as she gazed at her former guardian. People rarely complimented him, mainly out of fear of approaching him much less speaking.

Sesshomaru only blinked calmly. "Thank you." He finally replied slowly, before meeting Rin's gaze. "Your son is polite. I presume he inherited much from you."

The young woman's face only burned further. "T-Thank you, my lord. And he's only telling the truth." She paused, a spark of realization lighting her expression. "Anyhow, we should get going now. I left our daughter with Lady Kaede. She's very frail these days."

"Wait, mommy! Can't I talk to him some more? He's a real life demon! I wanna ask him stuff." Satoshi insisted, tugging on her kimono.

Rin sighed. "I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would l-!"

"It is fine. I will watch him for now. Before you go..." He stepped towards her, handing her a finely crafted comb.

She held it to her chest, her eyes warm. "Thank you for still thinking of me."

He simply nodded.

o

Inuyasha watched from a high up branch as Satoshi excitedly began chattering away the moment his mother left the two. He gazed up at the demon lord the same way Rin and Kohaku used to when they were children. Almost like awe, but not quite.

The hanyou frowned irritably. He didn't understand why kids took such a liking to the demon lord. He was cold, reserved, and didn't speak very much. What was there to like? Other than his beauty, there was nothing fascinating about him. He was about as interesting as a snail inching its way along a dirt road.

Digging his claws into the bark, he sat up further and stared up at the sky morosely. Wind blew his hair back, a strangely comforting embrace considering the weather was warm. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the momentary breeze around him before it quieted down. His ears flickered as the child laughed, which confused him. Sesshomaru was _not_ funny by nature.

Peering over at them, he noticed that Satoshi was laughing at the fur wrapped around the demon lord's slender body, or rather playing on it and...he was letting him?

Raising a brow, Inuyasha folded his arms and eventually his head tilted to the side as he observed them. This was a side of the bastard he had never seen before. He had never really watched how he was with Rin while she was younger either, and hadn't cared back then. Now though, it was kinda entertaining.

"Whaddya know? He's good with kids. Stranger things have happened, I guess." He muttered aloud, sighing before he could refrain himself. The hanyou just couldn't understand how he could treat human children better than his own sibling. Another loud exhale escaped him.

Inuyasha found himself sighing too much lately. He knew it was because he hadn't properly dealt with Kagome leaving him to go back to her world. He hadn't even realized the well had stayed open all this time. Both of them assumed she would be stuck in this world after she had made her decision, but when she had wanted to leave, the well re-opened and let her through.

This time he couldn't follow her.

Clutching the beads around his neck, he scowled. These had always connected him to her and now they were useless.

He knew all the sighing was just pent-up anguish. This time, he couldn't even find it in him to truly be upset. Tears literally wouldn't fall, not because he didn't want to cry but because he simply couldn't. It was a strange, almost numbing effect.

It all began after he and Kagome had mourned the loss of their child for some time. The baby, a girl, had been stillborn. Then fate seemed to mess the half demon further when they couldn't carry another child to term more than once. After the third miscarriage, their relationship had become more strained than it had been in the first place, and she had left to take a break. The break, so far, seemed permanent since it had been a year already.

Once more, a familiar scent filled his nostrils as he snapped out of his thoughts. Looking down, there was Sesshomaru again. Inuyasha grunted as he leapt down to the flower-covered ground. Petals were littered everywhere, signifying that spring had returned.

"Inuyasha." The demon lord sniffed the air lightly, before fixing his gaze directly on him, "I cannot smell Kagome around the village. Where has she gone to?"

"None of your business...and why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha spat rudely, crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. Calmly, he glanced at the foliage. "I was merely curious."

"Well, feel curious about something else. I don't wanna talk to you." The hanyou growled, glaring at him. "In fact, I've made up my mind about your little so-called promise."

"I presume it's a no."

"Hey, don't talk for me!" Inuyasha grit his teeth, before sighing heavily. "Anyway, yes, the answer is no way in hell. The longer I thought about it, the weirder it got! I mean...we're _brothers_ and that's the end of it." A shiver visibly ran through his body as he childishly gagged his disgust.

Sesshomaru still wasn't reacting much to his chagrin. The demon lord only nodded, as though he understood, before turning on his heels as he walked towards the village. Inuyasha stood there like a lost puppy before running to walk slightly behind him.

"I mean, I was raised around humans! It might not be a big deal to demons, but-!" He continued trying to explain, as though it would somehow make the world right again. Like it would bring Kagome back and make Sesshomaru disappear from his life.

The demon lord stopped abruptly. "Enough, Inuyasha. Further explanation is not necessary. I am aware I was too abrupt in my offer. It is not something that will ever happen anyhow."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked, mainly out of innocent curiosity. He would never mate with his brother as it was a disturbing notion, but he did want to know why the other thought it wasn't possible.

"Like you mentioned, you have been conditioned by humans. You will not be comfortable mating with me. However, if you ever wanted to come home as brothers, we will accept you." Sesshomaru looked back towards him, the sunlight hitting his eyes causing them to look resplendent.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Accept me? What, like some sort of charity case?"

The other man narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. "No."

It was only one word, but it was laced with such disbelief and utter disgust at the hanyou's lack of maturity that it made Inuyasha feel just a bit guilty about his childish comeback. Lowering his ears, he folded his arms and glanced towards the forest.

"Fine, maybe I'll think about it. I'm happy here in the village though." Inuyasha told him nonchalantly.

"I see." Sesshomaru eyed him almost curiously, before turning to head back to the village. He wanted to visit with Rin for a little longer before he left again to the Western lands.

o

The half demon walked towards the monk and slayer's hut. It was large, mainly because there was so many of them. They had three children, twin girls and a boy. As soon as he entered their hut, two little girls latched themselves onto his legs.

"Puppy!" They chanted. "Can we pet your ears? Please?!"

"Girls, enough." Miroku said calmly, giving them a fond smile. "Why don't you play outside for now?"

"...Okay." Both girls pouted as they walked past the hanyou.

"Where's Sango?" He asked once they were gone.

"Oh, with Kaede. Our son's a bit under the weather. So is Rin's daughter. Something is going around, I'm afraid." Miroku explained.

"Keh, you humans and your illnesses." Inuyasha scoffed rudely. "Always getting sick and stuff."

Miroku smiled patiently. "Yes, well, such is life when you're a mere mortal. Although don't forget, you're half human yourself."

"I don't get sick." Inuyasha insisted. It wasn't entirely true though and they both knew it. He'd been susceptible to fevers in the past whenever he had pushed himself too hard. Even full-blooded demons could fall ill from certain diseases, though they usually recovered much faster than normal.

"Anyhow, was there something that you wished to discuss?" The monk asked suddenly.

"Not really...just wanted to see what you were up to. There hasn't been many demons to kill around here lately." Inuyasha shrugged, folding his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Miroku gestured for them both to sit down.

His eyes softened with sympathy, setting his staff to the side. "It must be hard, Inuyasha. I know you must get lonely."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to deny that statement, he simply glared at nothing in particular. When the half demon remained unsettlingly quiet, the monk continued a little more nervously. "Kagome has been gone a long time now-!"

"It's only been a year!" The hanyou snapped.

The other man flinched, sitting up straighter. "Yes, but still. I fear she may not return. Perhaps it's time to move on and try to create a new life for yourself."

"Easier said than done." The words were bitter and jaded, especially coming from one so young. "Miroku, people like you even though you're a huge pervert. You have Sango and a family. Great kids. It's easy for you to say I can just create a new life."

"Inuyasha-!"

"Besides, I'm a half demon. People aren't exactly lining up to be with me. No one wants someone like me...they all leave eventually." Inuyasha paused once he realized how much he'd divulged, scowling to hide his embarrassment.

Luckily, the other man was kind. "Well, Inuyasha, that might hold some truth. However, you're a great person underneath the tough exterior and I'm sure you'll meet somebody. In any case, at least you have friends to rely on."

"Yeah..." He muttered, his ears slicking against his skull. "I guess so."

"Come on, why the long face? Cheer up, my friend." Miroku patted his shoulder with a grin, before taking his staff into his hand again. "You know, the Buddha tells us that the easiest way to find happiness is by not looking for it at all. Release your expectations and you will be on your best path."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his head snapping up to gaze at him. An almost grateful expression settled onto his features, but Miroku couldn't tell if it had comforted him because he stood up immediately and turned his back to him.

"Don't look for it, huh?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, smirking . "So, give up?"

"It's not giving up. All is means is to live in the present. Don't think too hard, allow yourself to go with whatever feels right and expect nothing. It's about balance." Miroku explained, also standing up.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks, Miroku. I gotta get going. See ya around."

"Oh, already? Goodbye, then. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah, same."

He then left, knowing who he needed to talk to next. Perhaps he would take up that offer. Living together as a family seemed ridiculous after all those years of fighting and hatred, but he wanted to at least try now. Staying in the village would surround him with friends, but he knew his heart would remain lonely.

In only a few minutes, he found Sesshomaru on the outskirts of the village. The demon lord turned to regard him with less hatred than he was used to. Those eyes weren't so cold anymore, though he still undoubtedly had a stern and expressionless gaze.

"Why are you here?"

"Ain't it obvious? I've changed my mind."

"I didn't think you would so soon. Or ever, for that matter." He murmured coldly, brushing some long silver hair back.

"Yeah, well, I'm here. So...I'm only gonna stay for a little while. I just wanna see what it's like, but don't expect me to stay." Inuyasha said with an air of finality.

The taller man nodded. "Very well, then. Let's go."

* * *

**\- I don't know if I'm going to continue this. I might, or might keep it as a one-shot by deleting this chapter. If I do though, it'll be different from I usually write. It'll be Inu/Sess, not Sess/Inu (Sesshomaru as uke, yeah I know...) so if that doesn't sit well with you then reading this story won't be enjoyable at all lol.  
**

**\- If you like it, let me know. Reviews are appreciated!**

**\- Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: M for language. OOC.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Strong winds blew past them as they continued towards the west. Inuyasha had been unusually silent the entire trip, but Sesshomaru didn't question him. It was a welcome change in his mind. His golden eyes shifted to look behind him as they landed onto the golden staircase that led up to the palace. He noticed puppy ears twitching curiously, taking in all the sounds nearby. The younger man chewed on his bottom lip, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Sesshomaru began walking up the stairs silently. Inuyasha soon followed his lead, but not before blowing out a nervous breath. The hanyou wasn't sure why his heart was pounding, why his hands suddenly felt like goo, or why he felt like turning around and fleeing. Maybe coming home wasn't the best idea.

By the time he considered taking off, flying back down towards the ground and living a life of solitude once again, they were greeted by a beautiful demon who looked exactly like Sesshomaru. Her long ponytails draped over expensive furs, her lavender kimono drawn tight around her slender body. The crescent moon and eye shape were even identical to his brother's and Inuyasha knew that had to be his mother.

It was weird to imagine the demon lord having a 'mommy'. To Inuyasha, the older male acted so cold it seemed as though he were hatched not birthed.

"This is Inuyasha?" Her smile never reached her eyes. "He does not look as I imagined."

The hanyou went rigid, gnashing his teeth from irritation. "And how did you expect me to look, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He is feisty." She commented, ignoring his question. "Just like your father. He looks like that woman though..." The female dog demon almost seemed to pout and her eyes glinted with what appeared to be disdain.

Inuyasha's ears lowered slightly, looking towards his brother who looked a bit shocked himself. This wasn't the first person to tell him he favored his mother - Takemaru had also told him he resembled her.

"He does." Sesshomaru agreed. "I hope that will not cause you to act poorly towards him."

Her face was blank as she glanced at the half demon again. "We'll see."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the cold words, chuckling nervously. "Uh...she's kidding, right?"

Sesshomaru turned towards him, narrowing his eyes. "My mother never jokes." He gazed at her with a bit of anger, "In fact, her words are usually hollow and without sentiment."

"Oh, don't be so spiteful Sesshomaru. It does not suit you, my son." She smiled again, but it looked strangely fake.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. '_Man, his mom is weird. No wonder he had emotional issues. At least he's gotten better though..._'

As though reading the half demon's mind, she closed her eyes and sighed dramatically. "It's really a shame that you've grown up to be more like your father, Sesshomaru. I hope at the very least that you have gotten rid of your fascination for humans."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed only slightly, a frown marring his features. "No, mother. I still visit Rin."

Her eyes widened almost curiously. "You never intend to eat her? What else is a mortal good for?"

Inuyasha stepped in when he saw the other man's muscles go rigid, his stoic expression dropping in favor of disbelief. He could tell that he was getting ready to give his mother a piece of his mind, but the hanyou tried to placate the two.

He scratched a puppy ear, smiling crookedly to hide his unease. "Hey, you know, some food would be nice right about now. You guys got anything good to eat, huh?"

Sesshomaru regarded him with a neutral expression. "No, however I would be willing to go buy some supplies from a nearby village. What do you wish to have?"

"What do you two eat anyway?" Inuyasha wondered.

"My mother devours humans and smaller demons, but I eat cooked meat." The demon lord explained.

"Cooked? But..." The hanyou's eyes blinked confusedly. Inuyasha himself ate cooked meat, but he was used to it and half human at that, so naturally he enjoyed it.

Sesshomaru sneered suddenly, as though very displeased at having to explain himself. "I got used to doing so when traveling with Jaken and Rin. She preferred it that way and I tolerated the taste."

'_Tolerated? Yeah, right. If he's still eating it, he obviously liked it. Pretentious bastard, acting all uppity all the damn time._' Inuyasha thought, glaring over at him, his brow twitching from irritation.

"Alright, get whatever you want then. I'll take fish." Inuyasha replied gruffly, folding his arms.

o

As night fell on the palace, the half demon noticed how peaceful it was here. There weren't many demons residing in the palace. Other than the demon lord, his mother, and himself there were only a small handful of servants that only came to clean up the rooms or sweep the large white balcony.

Inuyasha opened up his window, closing his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair and clothing. Glancing around, he was still amazed by how nice the rooms were. The colors were dark, blending into the shadows, the fabric of the futon and blanket warm and soft. It reminded him of Kagome's bed in the modern era and suddenly he wished he hadn't thought that.

Clawed hands gripped the windowsill as he once again thought about the young woman. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, he spun around and lifted himself up to lounge on the large windowsill. He was looking out of the window deep in thought when his door slid open.

He didn't even bother to look at who it was. "Hey, Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing in here so late?"

"Did you get enough to eat?" The words were monotonous, but nonetheless kind enough that it caused the half demon to gaze over at him incredulously. Was this how he was with Rin, with people he gave a shit about?

"...yeah." He finally answered gruffly, glaring towards the other man suddenly.

Sesshomaru knew what the half demon must've been upset about. To have lived on his own, mainly outside in the forests, for many years while the palace had been here all this time...Inuyasha was probably resentful.

The hanyou's glare lessened as he turned to look at the stars. His puppy ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching. The other's presence was too powerful to ignore, draping over him like a heavy blanket, and finally he glanced at the demon lord once more.

"What the hell are you still doing in here?" He muttered.

"You are angry. Rightfully so." The other man said quietly, tilting his head to gaze blankly at the ceiling instead of Inuyasha.

"I don't get why...hell, I guess it's too late to ask you why you never offered me a place here in your home when I was younger. I guess you still hated humans and half breeds too much back then." He frowned sharply, his glare intensifying when he felt Sesshomaru still standing there.

"Obviously, an apology will never be sufficient." That caught the hanyou's attention. He spun around with wide eyes, a confused look etched onto his face. "Well, perhaps one day you will forgive my reprehensible actions."

Inuyasha swallowed heavily, unsure of why his eyes were suddenly misting up. "Y-Yeah, whatever. It's really unlikely. It'll take more than words to ever make this crap right."

"I'm aware."

The lump never left the hanyou's throat. His face grew hot as he lowered his head, his long bangs covering his eyes. "Can you go now? I need some time alone."

"Good night, then."

Inuyasha watched him go, still unable to swallow properly. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, sighing with annoyance at his own dumb emotions. Finally, some time later, exhaustion hit him and he was able to sleep somewhat deeply for the first time in a long while.

o

Life was relatively boring for the next couple of months. For Inuyasha, it made him feel a certain contentedness that he'd never felt before. Sure, day-to-day life had become routine and standard, with nothing particularly exciting happening very often. It was nice though. It was nice to wake up and not worry about fighting with Kagome, fighting with his friends for respect whenever they incessantly teased him, fighting demons left and right that lurked just outside the village. He didn't mind those things of course, but he also didn't miss their absence. At least, not very much.

The only things he did these days were train, maybe speak a few words to his brother, and soak in the hot springs which resided just below the palace.

Currently, he was still in the hot springs and had no intentions of getting out anytime soon. The warm water relaxed his muscles. Turning around to fold his arms on the edge of the spring, he paused when he noticed a tall figure walking towards him languidly.

He folded his arms anyway, laying his head down. His ears flickered as he heard cloth rustling and falling to the ground. Glancing over slightly, he swallowed a little at the sight of the older man fully nude. It was still very weird to be around him so casually, much less bathing together. This was the first time the other had dared to enter the water while he was still bathing.

"Um...excuse me? You couldn't have waited?" Inuyasha griped, finally moving to look at him directly.

Sesshomaru seemed unbothered. He grabbed some long hair, twisting it to remove excess water before tying it up in a high ponytail. "We are both men, are we not?"

"Well, duh. It's just...you know, I've gotten used to bathing alone. I prefer it that way." Inuyasha explained, shrugging.

"Hn. I see." He stood up, revealing his lower half. "I will leave then."

Inuyasha tore his gaze off the other's body quickly, staring up at his blank face. "Wait a damn minute! You don't have to leave now. I just meant for next time or whatever...I mean you're here now, you may as well stay."

Sesshomaru sat in the water silently, eyeing him in a way that made Inuyasha slightly nervous. It was akin to the stare of a cat who sat and gazed at its owner for hours, as though plotting to kill them or smother their face in their sleep. It didn't help that he was abnormally beautiful, only making him that much more intimidating. Combining that with a deadly gaze and a cold demeanor, he was the very definition of unnerving.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He snapped after a few moments, his face burning.

Resplendent, sharp eyes blinked and focused, as though snapping out of deep thoughts.

"You smell more human than usual." Sesshomaru explained. "It's peculiar."

Inuyasha closed his mouth, stifling whatever rant he had planned for his asshole of a brother as he looked up at the darkening sky.

Crap.

The night of the new moon.

He usually kept better track of it, hiding in his room and forbidding entrance to anyone while he was human. Inuyasha hastily got out, drying himself off quickly. Yanking on his clothes, he made his way back to the palace without another word. To his surprise, Sesshomaru didn't follow him.

By the time he got back to his room, the transformation had already begun. His body began pulsing, ears shifting to his sides, fangs painfully retracting back into his gums. There was knocking at the door a couple minutes later which made him scowl deeply. Inuyasha opened the door himself, frowning. The demon lord moved past him and proceeded to light some candles to allow the younger man to see better in the darkness. The human's eyes watched the other warily. He knew no harm would come to him, but his heart still beat rapidly. His body felt gooey, like it was made out of rice pudding.

"You look like Izayoi." Sesshomaru commented, tilting his head slightly. "Your eyes are an interesting color, like hers."

The older male found his human form quite striking. He was even more handsome as a mortal, in his opinion. His skin was paler, the hair was black as though ink had been poured over a white canvas, the golden eyes a dark blue-grey that appeared brown at first glance.

"Thanks, I guess?" He wasn't sure if it was compliment or a resentful observation. By the other man's quiet, emotionless tone it was hard to tell what he meant by his words.

"It was not an insult."

"Keh, like I care!" He retorted, sitting down on his large futon.

"You do, otherwise you would not have phrased your thanks as a question." Sesshomaru drawled, tucking some hair behind a pointed ear with a delicate grace only nobility could possess. He made even simple actions look elegant.

"Yeah, well, you look like your mom too." Inuyasha replied, looking at the floor instead.

"I know this. I will assume it was a compliment." Sesshomaru murmured, sitting down on the futon also yet keeping his distance from his younger brother.

"Assume what you want." Inuyasha retorted childishly, not moving an inch as his body became tense.

This was the longest they had spent talking together since he had returned home. Usually they said a few words to each other, mainly formalities. A 'good morning' here, maybe a 'good night' once in awhile. Sometimes they'd discuss what to eat. Mostly though, they engaged in sparring on the ground below the palace.

Smirking, the hanyou realized how boring they were together. Still, it was a nice boring. The kind of boring he could get used to. He wondered if this was how normal families felt or how people in long-term relationships were. Content, yet doing the same thing everyday more or less. A weird, fluttering feeling filled his stomach. Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, Inuyasha let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Something the matter?"

"It's getting kinda late, I think I'll lay down." Inuyasha told him.

"It is barely after sunset." Golden eyes narrowed with a hint of confusion. "But if you are tired, I shall take my leave."

Inuyasha bit his lip, almost regretting his words but was too stubborn to say anything more. He knew right now was a good chance to get to know the other male. Possibly open up more and become closer. Instead, he watched as Sesshomaru stood and left the room without another word.

* * *

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading! If you guys want me to continue, let me know. I'm not sure where the direction for this story is headed but...we'll see where it goes lol. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Mention of yaoi/mpreg. M for language.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Sweat ran down the hanyou's face as two fangs clashed again, sparks flying off the blades noisily. Both brothers leapt back yet kept their blades up in case one of them caught the other off guard. Inuyasha was panting heavily, somewhat exhausted by this point. He hated to admit it, but Sesshomaru was definitely stronger than him. Ever since obtaining Bakusaiga, he was nearly invincible. The sword's deadly ability to rip up its enemy until there was nothing left was disconcerting to say the least. Luckily, Sesshomaru never unleashed it on him. He would keep his blade subdued, never using the attack, but even without its ominous presence the demon lord still managed to win nearly every spar.

"We're done." The demon lord decided, sheathing his sword.

Inuyasha growled. That was one thing he couldn't stand about the older man - he was so damn controlling. Always deciding what they should or shouldn't do at all times. The half demon stepped forward a few paces, smirking widely.

"Well, I'm not done." He retorted. "Maybe you are, but-!"

"I merely thought that you would want to rest." Sesshomaru clarified, his eyes sweeping blankly down his body.

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly, unsure of what he was staring at until he finally stopped moving and noticed how sweaty he felt. Crinkling his nose with disgust, he peered up at the hot sun. It was late summer, but still surprisingly warm. There wasn't any hint of autumn despite the fact that it was nearly September.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a break..." He muttered, eyeing the other curiously. It was uncanny - or freaky, rather, how Sesshomaru always seemed to know what he needed even if he didn't know himself.

"We could keep going, if you wish." The words were cold, but the other's face was surprisingly neutral.

Inuyasha felt himself once again stupidly admiring the other's features, unsure of why he was so interested. Maybe it was because the demon lord had dropped that icy glare over the months, or maybe it was because he'd been spending too much time around him. Perhaps he should go and visit his friends again.

"Let's just take a small break. I don't know about you, but I don't need that much rest." Inuyasha murmured gruffly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered up towards him from his place on the ground. "It is not so much about resting, as it is about relaxing."

"Man, you sound like Kagome..." Inuyasha grumbled, plopping on the ground next to him.

The tree offered cool shade, for which the hanyou was secretly grateful for. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, raising a brow only a bit.

"Do I? Well, she is intelligent then." Sesshomaru murmured coolly. "You realize, Inuyasha, the reason you get injured so much is because you do not properly relax. You are also foolish and reckless on the battlefield."

"Yeah, and I don't think things through. Right?" Inuyasha asked sullenly, crossing his arms.

"You don't." Sesshomaru almost seemed about to sigh, but didn't as the action was beneath him in his opinion. "However, it seems to work out for you somehow. Still, learning proper battle practices is important to becoming a skilled warrior."

"I've gotten through all my battles just fine so far. Meaning that I am skilled, so there."

"Do you ever regret the childish words that come out of your mouth?"

Inuyasha raised a brow, almost as though he didn't realize it. "Am I really that immature?"

"Do you have to ask?"

The hanyou twisted his lips slightly, trying to hide his genuine amused grin. Damn him for making him smile. Sesshomaru of all people, at that...

"Okay, so I'm childish. Deal with it."

"Believe me, I have been." Sesshomaru looked forward suddenly, contemplatively gazing ahead at the scenery. "I suppose I will continue to have to put up with it as long as you are living here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"It's your choice." The demon lord said calmly, leaning back against the trunk more casually. His fur moved slightly, wrapping itself around his body.

Inuyasha snarled at him, scoffing. "You're so damn passive aggressive! If you want me to leave, then just say so!"

To his shock, the other simply stood and flew off towards the palace. The half demon sighed and ran towards Ah-Un, who was grazing in the open clearing. He hopped on its back, pulling on its reins. The dragon took off into the sky also, back up into the clouds.

o

He found the demon lord in his room reading as though nothing were amiss. It only served to piss the half demon off more. Stomping over to him, he snatched the scrolls from his hand and tossed it aside. The older male watched him closely as he sat up straighter.

"You know, do you have any idea what I went through because of you? You always point out my flaws and make me out to be the bad guy, just like my so-called friends-!" Inuyasha began heatedly.

"Enough, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said smoothly, "I was merely teasing you before. Stop taking it so personally."

The younger man didn't care, he was still mad. "Whatever!" Sighing heavily, he folded his arms before continuing, "Damn, I really can't stand people like you. Always playing the cool guy, the guy who's not affected by anything, the damn hero or something. Just cause you took in a child and had some sort of change of heart? Well guess what? You're still nothing but a vile, cold bastard at your core. People don't change."

The other's eyes narrowed slightly as the room became thick with tension. The demon lord finally stood up, glaring at him. The silence dragged on to the point where it was uncomfortable, at least for Inuyasha. He swallowed heavily as those piercing eyes bore into his.

"I mean, it's just-!" Inuyasha tried to talk his way of the grave he'd dug himself, attempting to calm him down only to be interrupted again.

"Don't." Sesshomaru's tone was one that hinted at punishment.

"Don't what?" He challenged, not about to back down.

Golden eyes stared back at gold, like a mirror. The anger was clear in Sesshomaru's gaze, but Inuyasha noticed something else too. Either way, his blood was boiling and he was itching for a good fight. Perhaps they could finally end this lifelong sibling rivalry - or hatred, rather. It was a feud that had been going on for quite some time. Now maybe it could be over.

His heart was beating so fast though it actually made it hard to concentrate. It almost hurt - it felt like he was dying. Placing a hand on his chest, Inuyasha scowled at the other man waiting for him to make a move. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the sheath of his sword. Inuyasha did the same.

"Milord!" Jaken called.

The tension almost instantly dissipated.

"What is it?" He asked, though there still a hint of irritation to his tone.

"Your mother requests your presence for a meeting immediately."

"Very well." He glared at the hanyou, letting his hand drop to his side as he addressed his younger brother. "It would be a wise decision for you to leave. You will be better off amongst the humans."

"Hold up-!" Inuyasha's ears flickered, unable to say more as the other male left quickly.

Before he left the room, Sesshomaru paused and stood with his back to him. "It would seem our past still lingers with us both. Father sealed your fate by mating with a human. I had my hopes, but that is all they were."

"We're still brothers though. Aren't we supposed to at least try to get along?"

The demon lord still didn't look at him, choosing to leave the room then.

o

The next morning, Sesshomaru was only partially shocked to still see the half demon in his room. Honestly, he was a bit frustrated now. Perhaps he was losing his edge, maybe he had gone soft. In the past when he had threatened others or given them commands, they were typically heeded or else they faced a bloody death. It seemed the half demon was stubborn. Perhaps he should kill him after all. Sesshomaru removed such dark thoughts from his mind instantly. After the pain of losing Rin for the second time in the underworld, he had stopped entertaining thoughts of mindlessly killing other beings simply because he could, or for the pleasure.

Still, he wouldn't miss Inuyasha very much. Slicing his head straight off his body using his poison whips would be too easy though. Striking him down with Bakusaiga wouldn't give him much satisfaction either. He momentarily realized that once again, he was coming up with excuses to not be able to finish his little brother off.

"I know you want me gone." The hanyou's gruff word's startled him out of his thoughts, though the shock didn't show on his face.

"Indeed, I do. Why are you here, Inuyasha? You have made it very clear that our past is a hindrance." Sesshomaru said evenly.

The younger male shrugged. "I dunno. I guess...I wanted to...apologize or something."

"Or something?" Sesshomaru nearly sneered at his simpleton manner or speaking.

"Yeah. I mean, our past..." The other paused, shaking his head, "It's never gonna be okay. Still...I'm here and...you know, I wanna stay."

"Perhaps I am no longer feeling magnanimous." The other countered.

"Big word, hm? I notice you try to sound smarter when you're really pissed." Inuyasha said nonchalantly, casually folding his arms behind his head. "Is it subconscious or do you think about it first?"

"Cretin."

"Bastard."

Sesshomaru was almost tempted to suck in a calming breath, feeling a headache forming. He rarely got those which concerned him. Instead, he walked over to the younger male and pulled him up roughly by the back of his haori. A hand was around the half demon's throat in seconds, something that Inuyasha was unfortunately accustomed to. This time, it didn't choke him half to death. It simply dragged him far enough that he was near the door.

"Leave." It was a command, not a suggestion.

"I didn't think you were such a sensitive type. Your feelings can't be that hurt, if you have any to begin with..." Inuyasha muttered, scoffing rudely.

"You will not leave? Then there will be conditions."

A puppy ear flickered, a nervous twitch forming near his eye. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You cannot stay here anymore, as it's quite obvious we cannot get along, unless you can supply the Western lands with an heir." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Me?" Inuyasha remembered the promise, feeling queasy suddenly. Yeah, leaving sounded very nice right about now. He turned to gather his few possessions, when the other said something that confused him.

"No, you would not carry it. You would be the sire."

"_What?_ Not that it changes anything, it's still weird, but I thought you wanted me to...you know..." Inuyasha couldn't say it aloud. No way in hell.

"You are a half demon, fool. You could never carry the offspring due to your human blood. Even if you could carry it, you would lose the pup during the new moon." Sesshomaru explained as though he were the most idiotic person he'd ever had the displeasure of speaking to.

"Oh...that means..." Inuyasha blushed slightly, unable to imagine the demon lord with child. Hell, he couldn't imagine it either way in actuality.

"Uh, look, I'll leave. You don't have to convince me anymore. It was nice while it lasted, I guess." Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga, slipping it into his obi.

A servant knocked on the door, opening it slowly with his permission. "My lord, you need to get dressed for your meeting with the princess."

"Princess?" The hanyou repeated.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Not that it is your business, but I am meeting with a woman who may potentially be my mate."

"So you don't need me then. Good." Inuyasha smirked, before frowning a little. "But there's no other female dog demons besides your mother. What kind of demon is she?"

"Fox demon."

"I thought you said dog demons couldn't mate with those outside our clan?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Desperate times, desperate measures. You understand." He said coolly.

He then left with the servant following behind him.

o

Curiosity got the better of Inuyasha and he peeked his head into the room ten minutes later. He couldn't believe what they made Sesshomaru wear. As if he weren't beautiful enough, they damn near made him look like a woman in that awful, stupid outfit. Well, it wasn't so stupid as much as it was too feminine. It was similar to his usual attire, but deep gold instead and was one long kimono that draped past his feet and effectively covered his boots.

"Why the hell are you making him wear that?" Inuyasha whispered to the startled girl, who blinked at him while lowering the needle and thread in her hands. "He'll probably look prettier than she does."

"Perhaps, b-but-!" She fumbled on her words, unused to his temper.

Sesshomaru glanced at him curiously. He had heard the subtle compliment, but didn't press the other as to why he thought he was attractive. "You are still here."

"Wear your normal clothes. It'll look better."

"Suddenly you're an expert?"

"Trust me."

Sesshomaru eyed the young woman. "Leave us."

"Yes, my lord."

Once she had left, Inuyasha turned back to the older man only to blanch at the fact that he'd removed the kimono already. He was basically nude, except for his undergarments. Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. It was no big deal. They were both guys anyway.

Sesshomaru caught him staring though and frowned. "Something wrong?"

The hanyou's face burned. "No, of course not. Hurry up and get dressed already."

"You presume to tell me what to do. Humorous." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but otherwise continued to dress himself.

o

The meeting was held on the large balcony outside. Inuyasha stood next to the demon lord's mother, who had still not disclosed her name to him. She was very secretive, and still quite creepy in his opinion. He realized he could've asked his brother, but hadn't thought to before.

"My lady, the princess is arriving now." A solider told her, bowing.

"Good." She looked to her son, "Are you ready, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, mother."

He walked away from them, towards the stairs. As he waited for her to ascend, the lady of the house turned to the half demon abruptly.

"Half demon you might be, I assumed you two would be able to make amends and give the Western lands a strong heir." She murmured airily.

"I ain't interested. Spent my life around humans. Where I'm from, brothers don't do that sorta thing." He muttered gruffly. "Besides, I'm sure he'll like this girl. Seems to like women better anyway." Golden eyes glazed over with slight resentment at the thought of Rin.

"Perhaps. He does seem to like the human girl that he used to keep with him." She said quietly. "But as you know, he left that girl in the village when she got to be of age. Good thing, too. I despise mortals."

"You realize he still visits her?"

"Do not remind me, hanyou."

"It's Inuyasha..." He muttered lowly under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Finally, the girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She had her head bowed just enough to show respect, her hands folded in front of her as she stood in front of the demon lord. The girl was quite lovely, with long brown hair and equally brown eyes.

"My lord, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kaori."

He seemed a little unwilling to be there for a moment, until he remembered that his mother was forcing him to do this and that he had no choice. Truthfully, he had no real desire to find a mate. Not yet. Earlier, he had merely suggested having an heir to Inuyasha in order to get him to leave. Clearly, it hadn't disgusted him enough to make him flee.

"The pleasure is all mine." It sounded quite forced, which she noticed.

"Shall we sit?" She asked.

Inuyasha watched as they sat down on the low cushions provided. His mother joined them, leaving the half demon by himself as usual. He observed them for a few minutes, frowning. Finally, he turned to go back to his room. He had no intentions of leaving yet. He'd be damned if he came all the way here just to give up on becoming closer so easily. The idea of going back to the village where his friends were all married and had their own lives, while he had nothing, seemed more depressing than simply trying to make things work here.

Of course, if Sesshomaru found a mate as well, then he supposed he would feel the same way here as he would in Kaede's village. The half demon wondered if leaving and living on his own was for the best. And even if he could reconcile with Kagome, she would die long before him. It seemed his brother was right - his father had sealed his fate as a half breed who didn't belong in either world. The mortal world, nor the demon one.

With that, he took his few belongings and quietly left the palace without being noticed. He patted Ah-Un's heads, thanking them for their help before gazing up at the clouds where the palace was hidden.

_'Besides, even if I did like him...even if I could somehow get past the fact that we're blood brothers...it would never work out. Nothing works out for half breeds. That's just how it is..._'

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed/added this to their alerts so far! *blows kiss* um, awkward... *hugs instead***


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: M for language. Mentions of yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the sunset, etching the colors into his mind before the sun completely set. Yes, he was that bored. Ever since he had left, he'd been trying to convince himself that being alone was just fine. However, as the days passed, he found that he actually missed the company of Sesshomaru. It wasn't exactly welcome company, but it was better than none. Particularly since they got along better, or at least they had until he had called him a rotten, evil bastard.

Then the half demon straightened up, scoffing. That asshole deserved those words. He _had_ been an awful sibling in the past. Inuyasha took note of the tense he was using, frowning a little.

'_Past...hell, he was kind of trying. He even apologized in his own strange, convoluted way. And what the hell did I do? Acted like an ungrateful kid..._' The half demon knew if Kagome were here, she would chastise him for not attempting to get along with Sesshomaru better. Even more so now that he'd somewhat pulled the stick from his ass.

"Damn him..." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't understand why the demon lord was on his mind so much. If anything, Kagome should be the one constantly on his mind. Lately, he'd been thinking of her less and less.

As night settled on the forest, he stood suddenly with a determined look. Being alone did suck in his opinion, there was no shame in admitting it now. He wasn't about to go crawling back to Sesshomaru though. Looking towards the direction of Kaede's village, he sniffed the air and took off in that direction.

o

Sango turned around when their door flap rustled and a clawed hand pulled at it. Inuyasha stepped inside, peering around the large hut. He smirked when his gaze landed on her and she smiled a little.

"Inuyasha, it's been awhile. Not to sound rude, but are you doing here so late?" She asked quietly.

From her soft tone, he figured the kids must be asleep already. Crouching down next to her, he shrugged. "You know, I don't even know myself. Kaede's sick, plus she's got Rin with her."

"Well, it's a full house here too. I don't know if we have room for you." Sango wondered briefly why the half demon didn't seem too keen to get to know Rin, but she assumed he had his reasons. "There's room at Kaede. Three people wouldn't be too mu-!"

"Yeah, I know. I just can't stay there. Besides, I'll sleep outside. It's no problem." He said, shrugging again.

"Well, it's nice to see you again."

"You too." He sniffed the air, curiously glancing around. "Say, is Miroku around here?"

"No, he's out of town to perform exorcisms." Sango murmured, before adding, "Perhaps now that you're back you can join him again?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

o

The next few weeks were alright. Inuyasha felt uneasy for some reason though, like he wasn't supposed to be in the village anymore. Without Kagome around, it all seemed pointless. Watching the monk and the slayer with their kids was also oddly painful to watch. It only served to remind him of what he lacked.

To add to his dismay, Shippo had told him that Kagome hadn't once come out of the well while he was gone. He seemed upset, but clearly not upset enough to not speak to him. The fox demon had thrown in a 'stupid idiot' comment before disappearing into thin air. His fox magic had improved, making it difficult to punch the twerp's head these days.

A familiar scent filled his nose and he sighed heavily. It was definitely Sesshomaru. He made no move to get off the branch that he was on however. The demon lord never came to him either. In the distance, he could barely see the outline of his brother and Rin running up to him with a huge smile on her face. As grown as she was now, her love for him hadn't waned. What sort of love it was, the hanyou wasn't sure. It wasn't romantic as far as he could tell.

To this day, it was still highly bizarre to him that his older brother of all people took in a human child. He sort of wished he could see that very day, when Sesshomaru found her dead and revived her with Tenseiga. He just didn't get what had possessed him to do it. Was he testing the sword? Even so, why let her follow him?

"Keh, stupid bastard. I gotta get him out of my head." He said aloud, leaning his head back against the trunk as he closed his eyes.

o

Half an hour later, the chill of autumn finally got to him. He figured going to the hot springs wasn't such a bad idea at the moment. With that, he leapt down and made his way there. It wasn't too far from the village, just a bit down that dirt path to the right.

Upon getting closer, he realized that someone was already in it. Narrowing his eyes, his lips twitched from annoyance. Moving the leaves in front of him back ever so slightly, he almost sighed when his suspicions were confirmed. Sesshomaru was bathing in it, washing his hair. It was odd to see him doing such a mundane task, but he watched nonetheless. He felt oddly perverted for a moment until he realized there was no sexual attraction between them.

Stepping through the bushes, he noticed the demon lord didn't even acknowledge him. Inuyasha glared at him, about to disrobe when the other suddenly pulled himself out of the bubbling, warm water. The hanyou stared longer than necessary at his pale body. Before when they'd bathed together, he hadn't really looked his way due to it being way too awkward. Now he could see...well, details.

He was much slimmer than he imagined, the muscles barely outlined which belied his true strength. He was toned however, with magenta stripes wrapping around his wrists and thighs as well. His silver hair clung messily about his shoulders though he looked no less impeccable than usual.

For a dog, his humanoid form was unusually pretty and feline-looking, particularly with those sharp eyes which made Inuyasha feel like the one who had been discovered stark naked.

"H-Hey." He swallowed hard.

Sesshomaru still didn't respond; he simply moved towards him which made the other freak out instantly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the older male was about to stand right in front of him, preparing to cuss him out when his eyes flickered to the boulder next to them.

The hanyou looked too, letting out a small breath of relief. His clothes were folded atop of it. Inuyasha handed the other his clothing without being asked. Sesshomaru didn't thank him though, he simply moved back a few paces to get dressed.

"It's been awhile." Inuyasha tried again, not about to be ignored.

Sesshomaru finally met his gaze directly, only half dressed. To the hanyou's shock, he dropped to his knees and began polishing his spiked armor without a word. Inuyasha found it odd once again to be witnessing him doing something so...ordinary. He supposed even powerful demons needed to eat, sleep, and clean their stuff too. It was still weird though. But not as strange as imagining him pleasing himself or rutting. Inuyasha doubted he could even relax enough to do something like that.

"Say, whatever happened between you and that Kaori girl?" Inuyasha tried one last time to get a reaction out of him.

"Not much." He murmured quietly. "She talks incessantly, more so than Rin used to. I do not think I have much in common with this girl, but she is our best option for the Western lands."

Inuyasha's ears flickered at that. Technically, according to demon standards or whatever, wasn't _he_ actually the best option? Despite finding incest despicable, he couldn't help but feel offended that he wasn't even an option any longer. Not even to help create an heir.

"She's the best choice, huh? Well, good for you." The half demon muttered.

"You use such a strange tone." Sesshomaru murmured. "Is it jealousy? I do not care, I'm simply curious."

"W-What? Jealous? Oh man, you've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavily. The only person he could recall being jealous of was Kouga, back when they used to fight over Kagome's affections.

The hanyou watched as he continued cleaning his armor, biting his lip. "You know, Sango's great at polishing demonic weapons and stuff. She could-!"

"Not necessary. I have done this myself for years." Sesshomaru turned to him, eyeing the hot springs. "Were you not coming here to take a bath?"

"Right..." Inuyasha unclothed and got into the hot water. "So, are you really happy with her?"

The demon lord's hands completely stopped. He actually turned around with a raised brow, curiosity vaguely visible on his otherwise neutral expression. "Why would you care about my happiness, Inuyasha? After all, I haven't cared for yours."

"I'm not like you." It was a simple answer, but it was all the other needed to hear. Yes, they were different after all.

"She is a suitable choice, nothing more." Sesshomaru finally stood, slipping on his haori, and wrapped his obi tightly around his body. He slipped his swords through the fabrics and secured his armor.

"So you don't love her?"

"Love..." Sesshomaru didn't call it ridiculous as he used to, but appeared bitter nonetheless. "I would protect her, but love is a foolish idea."

"Maybe..." Inuyasha agreed uncertainly. "Or maybe you haven't met the right person."

"What of you and that priestess? Did you not love her?"

Inuyasha's ears lowered and he sunk lower into the water. "Like I said, she left."

The words were short and terse. The demon lord could tell it was sore subject and that there was more to the story but he didn't press it. Instead, he looked towards the forest and began walking. The hanyou stood out of the water, glaring at his retreating back.

"Hey, wait a second!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

"Do you care if I follow you?"

The older man looked at him, frowning. "Is that your odd way of asking if you can come back to the Western lands?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Very well."

Inuyasha's brow rose. "So, is that like a yes or no? Hey, wait a minute!" He got out of the water quickly, hastily pulling on his clothes. "Damn it, would you slow down for a second?!"

o

It was nice and oddly comforting to be back in his room.

His room.

Inuyasha smirked, unable to believe after all they had been through, they were now living under the same roof as a family. As brothers. He moved to open the window, letting the cool breeze in. The room wasn't stuffy as most unused rooms were though, meaning someone had come in here every day to let some air in. The bed was neatly made as well, a tray of food waiting for him minutes after they had arrived back home.

He ate quickly, watching the darkening sky idly. Kaori was still in the palace too - he could scent her. She seemed to be in one of the guest rooms.

Inuyasha found it hard to sleep as the night grew darker, stars lighting up the sky like fireflies. That was not the only thing that was annoyingly hard. The half demon looked towards the door several times before shifting uncomfortably. When he had been home the last time, he always...took care of himself down below in the forest to avoid any embarrassment. Now though, he didn't think he could wait to get down there. His member was so hot and hard, it was actually throbbing and twitching. Inuyasha sighed heavily, moving the blanket back. Maybe if he was quick, no one would know.

The half demon moaned quietly as his hand finally made contact with his arousal. He wasn't entirely sure what the hell had made him this horny. Visions of golden eyes and silky silver hair invaded his thoughts and he growled, shaking those gross images from his head.

'_Keh, if it's so nasty then why do I keeping thinking about him?_'

Inuyasha tried to calm his rapid heartbeat as he pumped his cock quickly. His lips parted as his hand move faster. Images of a nameless maiden filled his mind instead, with her warm brown eyes and pale breasts. His back began to arch against the pillows as his breath came in gasping pants. That warm, familiar tingling sensation coiled in his manhood and he gritted his teeth to stifle his loud moan as he came suddenly.

"S-Shit..." He panted, wiping the sticky fluid up with a nearby cloth.

No sooner had he relaxed his body, did he hear knocking at his door. His face burned as he hid his body under the blankets, cursing under his breath.

"Don't come in yet." He muttered gruffly, trying to put on his clothes, but his damn release made his body feel all shaky and weak.

He pulled on his hakama and obi, leaving the haori on the bed. "You can come in now."

Sesshomaru stepped in, sniffing the air lightly as he gazed at the other's hands. "You should wash up. Your hands are filthy."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's face burned more. He could still tell, even though there was no more visible evidence? He thought he had wiped the scent out. "Damn your sense of smell is better than mine...so you know that I was...um..."

"Pleasing yourself? I knew before I came in. Your scent was thick in the air." Sesshomaru was way too calm for a guy talking about masturbation, only serving to make the hanyou that much more flustered.

"Then why did you come in here knowing what I was doing, idiot?!"

Sesshomaru held out the white undershirt that he always wore under his fire rat robe. "You somehow left this at the hot springs earlier. I only thought to return it now, as it slipped my mind earlier. Besides, you are still up."

"...thanks. That was real nice of you. Couldn't wait until the morning like a normal person?" He muttered, his voice thick with sarcasm as he rudely snatched the fabric out of his brother's hands.

Sesshomaru only stared at him as though he missed the sarcasm, as though he was indeed truly kind for bringing it him now rather than the next day.

"Can you just leave?" He griped, waving his entire presence off as he walked back to his bed.

The demon lord only frowned. "Why are you so embarrassed? I do such things quite frequently."

This caught the half demon's attention, his face burning but for an entirely different reason. It was too much to think about. The idea of Sesshomaru having sex, even by himself, was like a mere idea. An imagining that had no actual basis in reality. The other always seemed to act like everything was beneath him, even rutting. Not to mention he was very reserved - it was almost funny to imagine him holding his own manhood, panting harshly, mouth agape, finally spilling his seed as he got his release.

Inuyasha scoffed amusedly, shaking his head. His brain felt like it had short-circuited suddenly. He chuckled lowly under his breath, turning to give the older man an incredulous look.

"You? You...? _What?!_" The hanyou placed a hand to his head, continuing to shake it as though the whole idea was ridiculous.

"I do. What is amusing about it?"

"Nothing...it's just...can we drop the subject?" Inuyasha tone was sharp and gruff again, wanting to forget the entire conversation had even happened. Especially considering he had only gotten so damn aroused in the first place because of him.

He wouldn't deny it anymore. Yes, Sesshomaru was beautiful. And if demons really didn't give a crap about mating within their clans, then maybe mating with him wouldn't be so terrible. He could certainly think of worse things. Inuyasha figured his point of view was limited in a sense, because he had only ever lived around mortals. Even though he was half human, his demon half was stronger. Perhaps it was time to face the facts, then. All of the facts about being a demon, even if they were disturbing and mind-boggling.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, all poise and elegance even in his sleeping robe. Inuyasha watched him leave as usual, not bothering to make him stay. It always ended up like this. Except in the past, it was a clash between their swords and then they parted ways.

The hanyou wondered idly if maybe _he_ should be the bold one. Obviously, Sesshomaru was a man of few words and only used action when he thought it necessary. The thought of being the one to instigate a closer relationship as siblings, it seemed daunting. If the demon lord expressed his emotions, it would be simple. But he was so fucking strange. So quiet, so calculating, like a killer should be. That's what he was - a perfect warrior. Still though, the hanyou knew for a fact that even bastards like Sesshomaru needed to feel more than just anger. He would help him then, like Kagome helped him years ago to open up.

'_People rarely change, but there might be some hope. He can't keep that stick up his ass forever, right? It'll be so awkward though...I'll have to start slow._'

With that in mind, he crawled back under the covers and fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.

* * *

**Due to lack of response last time, I'm uncertain if I should continue. It sounds lame, but reviews/ alerts really do motivate me to continue especially when I'm busy. This could be a great place to stop however, it leaves much to the imagination. Like, filling in the blanks as to what happens. But if you want more, let me know. **

**Comments are appreciated! Thank you to all those who've followed this story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: M for language. Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the hall with a sour look. Folding his arms, his eyes narrowed as he glared straight ahead.

'_Why the hell is it always up to me?_' He thought irritably. Logically however, he knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't talk to him first. It had to be up to him, after all.

Sliding open the door without permission, Inuyasha stepped into his brother's room. Sesshomaru inclined his head towards him, setting down his brush. The hanyou cleared his throat, moving further inside the room.

"So...uh...what are you up to?" He asked, unable to think of anything else to say. One look into those piercing eyes and it became hard to think.

"I despise small talk." Sesshomaru continued brushing his hair, though his hair already looked smooth and free of tangles. In fact, the half demon really doubted he needed that brush at all. The other's hair was thinner than his own and could just as easily be detangled just by using his fingers.

"Well then, let's talk about something important." Inuyasha insisted, sitting down on one of the small cushions that resided near the small, low table the middle of the room. "Like about the wedding. You're gonna marry Kaori, right?" It was spoken casually, there no was hint of jealously or malice.

This surprised Sesshomaru, considering only a few days ago he had seemed upset about it. "Certainly not. I am only going through the courting process to appease my mother. I have no need of a mate for quite some time, perhaps another century or so."

"Why not just tell her you wanna wait? I'm sure she'll understand." Inuyasha was confused by this point. Was it possible that Sesshomaru and his mother didn't get along? If so, it was a shame. The half demon couldn't imagine not getting along with his own mother - he had loved his human mother until the day she passed and still did.

"Have you met my mother, Inuyasha?" The words were cold and quiet. "She does not-!" His golden eyes widened as he realized the annoying idiot almost got him to reveal his feelings. Indeed, he didn't like all this talking.

"Is she controlling or something?"

"...yes." The demon lord answered almost carefully, slowly like he was letting out some dark secret. "It is of no consequence however, I do not care. My mother is the lady of these lands. She simply wants things a certain way."

"Yeah, but you're an adult now. You're next in line. I mean, like you said she watched over these lands while you were after Naraku. Now her time's up, she can't boss you around forever." Inuyasha reasoned, shrugging.

"My mother can and she will, if she pleases. Nothing I say will deter her."

Inuyasha's head began to hurt. There was so much about royal life that he didn't get. He supposed mothers like that didn't only exist in palaces though. He was glad to have had such a sweet and loving mom, and almost felt sorry for his brother. Almost. Not quite though, not after the shitty childhood he'd had after her death.

"Well, if she won't let up..." He swallowed nervously, nearly growing disgusted at the mere thought, "...then maybe you could just pick somebody more suitable." Inuyasha's face felt like it was on fire. He realized how bold he was being right now, but he figured to hell with it. After all, the demon lord had come to him first with his proposition.

Sesshomaru turned around, blinking slowly. "I presume you are speaking of us becoming mates?"

"It's what you wanted, idiot!" He barked. "Did you or did you not come to me all those months ago blabbering on and on about some promise?! You gave out the intention, so stop acting all innocent and weird."

The demon lord narrowed his eyes a bit. "Inuyasha..." He tried to think of something more to say, but it escaped him. For once, he was rendered speechless.

"Anyway, we're both guys here. We shouldn't keep harping on our feelings. Hell, let's just...if it's so important to keep our clan going then...let's just get it over with." He mumbled, the crimson blush still present on his cheeks.

"We should not rush it. In fact, I have changed my mind entirely." Sesshomaru disagreed. "Although males are typically very...let us say carnal creatures, we should not ruin a bond as brothers over something such as an heir."

Inuyasha was floored. He was bold for nothing, then? He had never felt so relieved and so rejected at the same time.

"I guess you're right." He said gruffly, smirking.

"Shall we have something to drink if we are going to continue this conversation?" The demon lord looked at him expectantly.

The hanyou snorted, rolling his eyes. "We don't have to keep talking if you don't want to."

"I must admit that you are able to get me to speak quite a bit." Sesshomaru looked back down at his brush, eyeing it as though it were more fascinating than the other man standing there, "It is interesting, I was able to ignore Rin mostly when she would speak. Only because I did not want to become attached, which has clearly failed by this point. With you, I speak too much I fear..."

"Well, sorry that I've ruined your whole silent and serious thing." Inuyasha scoffed amusedly, folding his arms.

"It is no matter. I suppose it is not all bad."

"Yeah, as long as you don't turn into a chatterbox. You know, people who can never stop talking."

"That does remind me of someone." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered up to meet his, causing the hanyou to blush again.

"What the hell? I don't talk that much! Do I?"

Sesshomaru simply shook his head. "You have your silent moments, but they concern me. With a mind as simple as yours, I fear too much thinking will prove to be too strenuous for you."

Inuyasha's lips pursed from annoyance "Whatever. Shut up, would ya?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

It was rare that the demon lord teased him, but he didn't get too offended. After all, siblings teased each other sometimes. He saw how Sango and Kohaku were, how Kagome and Souta were. They were close, but definitely got on the other's nerves at times. So if they were acting this normal together, perhaps they had already made progress without realizing it. The realization left a weird feeling in his stomach that he enjoyed but didn't dwell on. With his luck, something would come along to ruin it.

Indeed something did come along to ruin it, like a cruel cosmic joke. Irony, he supposed. The door slid open, revealing Sesshomaru's mother and the princess right behind her. The two ladies looked more dressed up than usual, their hair neatly combed yet tied back into slick ponytails.

"Mother?" The demon lord questioned.

"I have come to bring you an ultimatum." She wasted no time getting to the point, clasping her hands in front of her. "Either you marry this bride I have chosen for you or step down from your position as next-in-line."

The demon lord stood from his vanity, moving to stand in front of her, his eyes narrowed with a hint of defiance.

"_I_ am supposed to rule now. Did we not discuss this before I left to..." His eyes shifted to Inuyasha almost uncomfortably, "...seek Naraku?"

"As I recall, it was to retrieve your supposed birthright, Tetsusaiga. You told me you would trick the worthless half breed and claim it as yours." She drawled, giving him an empty smile.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. As much as he wanted to cuss her out for talking down to him while he was standing there, the hanyou kept his mouth shut because frankly she was creepy as hell. He clearly remembered that day. The tall ogre demon that Sesshomaru stood atop of, manipulating both him and Kagome into thinking that his mother had returned from the dead. Then him ripping the black pearl from his eye...and well, the rest was history by now.

The older male was silent, glancing over at his younger brother. "Yes, well, be that as it may I am lord by title and I am supposed to rule next. Mate or no mate. Father ruled without a mate for some time before your marriage was arranged."

"Yes, but you are not your father."

"Correct, I have surpassed him as a great demon. Inuyasha has surpassed him as well. We do not need to adhere to your rules." Sesshomaru challenged.

Her eyes widened a fraction. "You will not marry her?"

"..."

She sighed a little, examining a painted claw thoughtfully. "You are not on some journey anymore, the battles are over. Now is the time when you settle down, start a family, and to use your demonic powers when necessary."

Kaori looked nervous the entire time, shifting her eyes between his mother and the young lord, unsure of where she stood.

"I will mate when I feel ready. I refuse to relinquish my position." He said icily.

"Oh?" She sniffed melodramatically, closing her eyes, "I suppose you do not love your dear mother, then. You wish to see me upset." She paused, leveling him with a heated glare. "Very well, you may become the next ruler, but I will not be happy about your decision to wait."

"So be it."

She turned to the distraught fox demon, leading her out into the hallway. "My dear, you will have to forgive my rude son. He is longer interested, I suppose. Send my apologies to your family. I know they wished for this union to work."

"He's not rude necessarily." Kaori smiled, shaking her head. "Simply standing up for himself. It is commendable. I wish I had his audacity, but of course as a woman people expect you to be so agreeable." She looked a little downtrodden, sighing wistfully. "It is a shame however, for I would not have minded being his mate."

The female dog demon frowned, watching as the girl walked down the hallway.

o

Inuyasha turned towards his brother once the two women left, a wide smirk on his face. "You finally stepped up to her, like a man. Good for you."

"Perhaps I was a bit disrespectful."

The hanyou shrugged. "She's your mom, sure. But like I said, you're an adult now. You gotta live your own life eventually."

Inuyasha was beginning to realize where his brother had gotten that cold reserved demeanor from. The demon lord's mother didn't seem like the type to show affection, tolerate emotions, and accepted nothing short of perfection.

Sesshomaru still looked a bit conflicted, but said nothing. Instead, he moved towards the door when a servant passed, requesting some tea and sake.

Once the drinks came, the two seated themselves on the floor. Inuyasha started off with the tea, not touching the alcohol. He wasn't much of a drinker, never had been. Sesshomaru was drinking the tea as well and he wondered who the sake was even for. Maybe his brother assumed he liked the stuff.

"So..." Inuyasha blushed a bit, setting his cup down. "This has actually been, uh, nice. Living here and all. It ain't as bad as I thought it would be."

Sesshomaru actually scoffed, pushing his cup forward on the table. "You are quite maudlin when intoxicated."

"Hey, I'm not drunk! I'm drinking tea and you know that, asshole." Inuyasha found himself rolling his eyes for the thousandth time, yet he didn't feel the same irritation that he used to in past when dealing with others.

Sesshomaru only smirked a bit. They sat in silence for awhile longer, enjoying their drinks. After a few minutes had passed Inuyasha realized it was up to him to keep the conversation going. To his surprise though, the demon lord beat him to it.

"I suppose I should thank you for earlier." The demon lord drawled, tucking some hair behind a pointed ear.

"Huh? I didn't do anything nice." The younger man was beyond confused.

"For stepping out of your personal comfort, for attempting to accept that proposition I offered to you months ago." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha's lips tightened as he suddenly remembered, his eyes widening. Only minutes earlier he was telling his older brother that they should just 'get it over with' and give these lands a suitable heir. Mainly to get Sesshomarus' mother to calm down and leave the topic alone.

"It ain't a big deal. It wouldn't be the first time I've stepped outta my comfort zone." Inuyasha told him nonchalantly, shrugging.

He'd been forced to twice before. The first time was after his mother died and suddenly he had to learn how to survive on his own. The second time was when Kagome accidentally broke the sacred jewel into shards and he had been forced to travel with her to retrieve them despite the fact that he really hadn't wanted to get to know her at the time.

Then again, it had led to better experiences. He'd grown tough, made friends, and opened up eventually.

"I see." The demon lord murmured after a few moments.

"I'll see you later." The hanyou stood abruptly, seeing that his brother seemed tired of all this conversation. He knew that today had been a stretch for him, but at least they had gotten along better this time.

Sesshomaru watched silently as his brother left, before he turned and finished his tea in peace and quiet.

_'Strange...I think I am beginning to enjoy Inuyasha's company.'_

_o_

Later on in the evening, Inuyasha noticed Kaori on the large balcony looking like she was getting ready to leave. The half demon bit his lip nervously, before he blew out a breath with a determined look. All this time, he hadn't really directly spoken to her and vice versa.

"Hey!" He called, startling the girl.

"Oh. Lord Inuyasha, it is you." Her brown eyes swam with silent questions. Inuyasha was momentarily surprised she didn't seem bothered by the fact he was only half demon, and assumed she was more open-minded than the average demon.

"I know you're probably wondering what the hell I want." When she didn't react, he continued anyway, "I guess I came to say...even though he's not ready now, I wouldn't worry about it. If you waited longer, I'm sure he would become your mate years from now."

Kaori smiled gently, shaking her head. "Thank you, but the young lord is not interested in me. I could tell. If we married, it would be purely for show. To appease our families. My father will find another suitable mate for me, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but...why not just wait it out? Demons live so long anyway." Inuyasha reasoned. He still didn't really get how demon or royal culture worked, but he was trying to learn as to not appear so ignorant. People teased him enough for it as it was.

She tilted her head, looking pensive. "Yes, I could wait. You are right. However, even demons usually get married in their youth like humans."

"Oh...but your youth lasts such a long time, so waiting ain't a big deal. Right?" He persisted.

"You seem determined to salvage this on behalf of your brother. You must care about him very much." Kaori wasn't teasing him, he could tell by her tone.

"_What?!_ I don't care about that bastard. Please, you've got it all wrong. I'm just trying to..." Inuyasha's words trailed off.

What the hell exactly _was_ he trying to do?

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized the princess was right. Maybe he did want to fix this before she left. After all, there wasn't any way in hell he'd be mating with him. Then again, the thought no longer made his stomach turn and cause bile to rise in his throat.

"Perhaps you two would be a nice match." Her words caused him to nearly choke on his spit, causing him to cough loudly as he glared at her. She was not fazed at all, brushing imaginary dirt off her kimono. "After all, you two are both dog demons. It only makes sense."

"S-Sense? What-?!" He began sputtering incoherently, causing her to laugh as she turned to leave.

Before he could respond properly to her, he noticed she had already left the palace. His ears lowered slightly as he looked at the clouds, a sigh escaping him.

"It is too much for you, is it not?" The sound of Sesshomaru's voice made him turn around with a bewildered stare.

The bastard had concealed his scent and was probably eavesdropping the entire time. As proper as he carried himself, he seemed like the type to listen in on something. The demon lord liked knowing things about everything and everyone, it was simply his nature.

"No. I mean, it's not too much for me to handle, okay? I told you earlier that I didn't care about it anymore. Us being...together." The hanyou murmured, his head feeling like it was spinning. "Except when it was just us talking about it...it didn't seem so odd. But now everybody's chiming in - your mom, Kaori, the servants...who's next?"

"Well, no one is holding a sword to your throat forcing you to stay." The demon lord pointed out, smirking. "After all, she is gone now. There is no need to be so flustered."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked rudely, sneering.

"I assure you that nothing will happen between us." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Can we eat dinner now? I'm starving." He changed the subject as usual, for it was easier than facing uncomfortable topics.

"Another thing before we go, Inuyasha." The older man murmured, closing his eyes. "You should not let other people's words affect you so easily. If you did not like what she was saying, then it simply doesn't concern you. Think of it in that manner the next time someone affronts you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Yeah...I guess. Thanks."

In the strangest way, he felt comforted by the other's words. Usually when he got upset and flustered (which was probably too often), the people around him only made him feel worse. He knew Kagome and his friends meant well, but they weren't exactly good at calming him down except for Miroku, and even then he would sometimes let the monk take the full brunt of his fury. Yet with a few simple words, the demon lord released the anger in his mind, and he felt a calm he hadn't felt in a long time.

To be honest, it was how he had felt with Kikyo.

_'And look at how great that turned out. I need to keep my distance from him. We're family, nothin' more. Although, I do like him that way now...kind of. How the hell would I even begin to tell him? I'm too awkward when it comes to these things. Not to mention everyone I've loved so far either leaves or...'_ He paused, letting out a soft sigh through his nose as his eyes narrowed desolately. _'...they die.'_

With that, the two turned and went back into the palace as the sun began to descend in the sky.

* * *

**Well first I wanna say a big thank you for all the kickass reviews. It definitely motivated me to get off my lazy butt and attempt to write something lol. This story won't be too long though, I'm trying to keep it somewhat short. **

**I also apologize if this chapter was boring. Eventually, all my longer stories have that one filler chapter where not much happens but...eh, fillers happen. The future chapters will have a lot more interesting and lemon-y stuff going on though, so disregard this chapter if it bored you to tears lol. **

**Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

As the fall turned into winter, things were peaceful again. No arguments, no fighting, and no mention of becoming mates.

Until one afternoon when everything drastically changed. All it took was one day to mess things up. At least, that was how it seemed at first.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what had possessed him to check in on his brother. Boredom, mainly. Although he enjoyed living here, things became boring a little too easily. It usually led him to go outside and roam the forest, but this time he felt compelled to talk to his brother. They had been talking more lately and it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Besides, it was daytime. Sesshomaru wouldn't be resting most likely.

As he slid open the door, he didn't smell any unusual scents meaning he wouldn't see anything disturbing. His hand paused though, remembering that unlike him, his brother knew how to wipe out his scent completely. Shrugging a moment later, he slid it open anyway.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat and his member harden just enough to become uncomfortable. He knew that had to be the wrong reaction. Revulsion should have been the right reaction. His own response to seeing...that left him taken aback and confused. His stomach twisted, yet not from nausea.

It was completely bright in the room, the curtains drawn back so he could see everything. No shadows to cover the pale, writhing body on the futon. Not that it was such a bad thing. Sesshomaru was obviously so lost in the pleasure that even he with his keen demonic senses didn't notice him, either that or he didn't care. His back was arched against the pillows, his eyes closed tightly. A hand was furiously working his cock while heavy pants escaped his lips.

Inuyasha's mouth became dry as he watched, his face burning slightly. He could feel his pulse quicken and he grabbed the doorway subconsciously as he took in the sight before him.

That small movement caused the room to become entirely too silent. Inuyasha's ear flickered as he finally became fully aware of those angry, crimson eyes. Sesshomaru propped himself up by his elbows, closing his legs to shield himself as he glowered at the other man.

"Uh...sorry." That was the only things his overheated mind could come up with at the time.

"Indeed." The other agreed, the red in his eyes fading away as he moved to sit up further.

Inuyasha turned to leave, a mortified feeling settling in his chest. He couldn't believe he had stood there and watched like some pervert. The half demon was no pervert, so what had caused him to blatantly look like that? Truthfully, he knew why and the reason was horribly shallow. So shallow it almost made him sigh. The guy was gorgeous, even though he would never admit that out loud. He couldn't _not_ look, brothers or not. He realized that all this assimilating into demon culture was strangely making him much more open-minded than he was before.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around with widened eyes. Sesshomaru thankfully had clothes on this time, but his face was blank rather than furious much to his relief. The older male looked at him expectantly as though waiting for some clarification.

"I said sorry already." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know you were...until I opened the door. It's not my fault that you can't control your hormones."

"Childish response as usual." Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, in any case, I will see you later on the sparring grounds I assume?"

"I'm not up for it." Inuyasha disagreed. After what he just witnessed, he'd rather train and exercise by himself for weeks. No, months.

The other male seemed to see right through him as always. "You are uncomfortable. Yet, you watched. So I can assume-!"

"You can't assume crap! You don't know what I'm thinking, okay?" He yelled, clenching his fists as he walked down the hallway.

"Did you not enjoy what you saw?" The smell of arousal was thick on Inuyasha, he couldn't fool someone like him. A mere mortal, perhaps.

The half demon paused abruptly, almost stumbling at those words. If he didn't know better, he would say Sesshomaru was teasing him. And not in the typical sibling way, in the 'you know you want me' manner. It was infuriating that the demon lord was so presumptuous, so arrogant as to think Inuyasha wanted him all because he'd lingered at his doorway too long. He was also irritatingly correct.

"_Enjoy?_ What the hell is wrong with you?" He sneered.

Again, a pale hand caught his wrist before he could leave. He turned to stare into eyes much like his own, yet so dissimilar. They seemed to be deep in thought. Finally after a few seconds, the older male released him.

"Do you still miss Kagome?"

The hanyou had no idea where he was going with that question, but he decided to humor him anyhow. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, his eyes widening at those words. "Yeah, sometimes. But it doesn't matter anymore. Both our relationship and the quest for those damn shards are over. Why do you care anyway?"

"Curious, that's all." He seemed to think a moment, before adding quietly, "Perhaps you could still find her."

The hanyou distanced himself from the other, turning to go back to his room. "Give me a break! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but like I said, it was over." His voice softened, words that never meant to slip out escaping him, "Besides, it ain't like I got anything to live for really. Everyone has moved on and I'm still..." He seemed to catch himself, gritting his teeth, "Look, just leave me alone."

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly, the words seeming to piss him off for some reason the hanyou couldn't understand. The older male walked towards him, their faces only inches apart. "Pitiful. You do have things to live for, you fool."

"Like what? My strength, my power? That might suit you, but it doesn't mean anything to me if I can't..." _'If I can't protect someone, if I have nobody to care for.'_ Inuyasha's glare only grew more intense, refusing to fully reveal his feelings. Although maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Kagome had taught him being 'weak' sometimes led to being that much closer.

He highly doubted it would work with his damn brother though.

"You are wrong yet again. I am not merely-!" Unable to put into words what he felt, he leaned forward and captured the other's mouth in a rough kiss.

The two froze in shock for a few long, strained moments. Then Sesshomaru pulled back as quickly as he'd begun, his fingers curling elegantly against his mouth as he stepped back as though ashamed.

"I suppose I should apologize to you." His deep voice sounded loud in the deafening quiet.

He searched the hanyou's face for a reaction and couldn't find one. For once, Inuyasha's expression was unreadable and eerily blank. The demon lord narrowed his eyes, suddenly deciding he didn't wish to see any reaction. With that, he turned and left quickly down the hallway leaving the younger male standing there with his arms listlessly hanging at his sides.

Unfortunately, the hanyou's moment of quiet to think about what just occurred was ruined when Jaken scurried down the hallway with two kimonos in his arms. He turned the corner to Sesshomaru's room and only thirty seconds later ran back towards the hanyou with a startled look.

"Goodness, he's in a foul mood. I wonder what happened?" Jaken murmured to the hanyou, although it sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"You don't wanna know..." Inuyasha said faintly, letting out a half-hearted laugh. "Anyway, what the hell do you want?"

"Not that I should explain myself to you, but Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to choose one of these to send to Rin. I suppose I could ask you as you seem to have decent taste." Jaken sneered.

"Doesn't he send her enough crap?" Inuyasha muttered, realizing he sounded jealous but couldn't care less about it.

"You don't like Rin?"

"I'm impartial...I mean, I don't hate the kid." The hanyou shrugged, sitting next to Jaken.

"She's no child anymore, as you know." Jaken said, holding up the two outfits, "So, which one?"

Inuyasha studied them, realizing they both looked alike. "Does he always make you pick out stuff?"

"No, he usually buys them himself. However, he told me he was busy so I attended to it." The imp explained, looking annoyed that he had to even speak to Inuyasha.

"Oh, he was busy alright..." Puppy ears flickered as he blushed, thoughts of what he saw earlier invading his mind.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing...so, uh, too bad about Kaori." Changing the subject would hopefully clear Sesshomaru from his mind.

"That princess was a good choice."

"She was kind of pretty, too. Not that it matters."

"Yes, well, face powder does miracles."

"...okay." Inuyasha looked at him strangely, before rolling his eyes.

o

Inevitably, the two saw each other again later on that day. Inuyasha hadn't left again much to the demon lord's shock. It seemed the kiss wasn't entirely unwelcomed. This confused him immensely. Surely, things had been ruined between them. They were completely unsalvageable in his mind.

"Hey." The greeting was shockingly casual.

Sesshomaru only stared at him, unblinkingly.

"Here. Rin's gift." He held out a beautiful green kimono.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking it and examining the material closely. Silently, he placed it into his haori. He walked past him towards the balcony which confused the other male.

"You're leaving already?" He walked up to him, raising a brow. "Damn it, you can't pretend that didn't happen!"

"I will be back in two days. Unless, you wish to accompany me?"

"No, I saw my friends not too long ago..." Inuyasha glowered at him, but dropped the subject. "See you, then."

o

Those two, painfully long days felt torturous to the hanyou. He didn't understand what the hell was going on with his stupid body. He had felt frustration and lust before, but not to this extent. After reflecting on it more, he had to admit that the kiss wasn't entirely terrible. It had felt warm, pleasant, and...it didn't feel like he had expected it to. Inuyasha had been prepared for it to be disgusting and vomit-inducing, but neither were the case.

As he awoke from another disturbing dream, he let out a rattled sigh. Inuyasha opened the window immediately, letting the chilly winter air in the room. His little problem needed to be taken care of, again. He bit his lip, preparing to rub one out in order to alleviate this need he had. Hopefully, the need would vanish soon. It was only a matter of time before his mind relaxed, allowing him to forget about steamy, incestuous affairs. They could go back to being what they were - brothers.

"Inuyasha? Can I come in?"

His hand rested on the bulge in his hakama and he scowled, gnashing his teeth. "What for?"

"Never mind. I only came to tell you that I have returned."

"Who cares?" The hanyou spat before he could stop himself.

The door slid open, the other looking a bit put off. "I can see you were fine during my absence."

"Of course I was. I'm not helpless." He scoffed, trying to cover up his arousal but he knew the other could smell it easily.

Sesshomaru frowned deeply. Sharp, amber eyes studied him for a moment before traveling lower. Inuyasha growled, practically wrapping the curtains around his body by this point. "What the hell are you starin' at? Weirdo!"

"I apologize for the kiss." He said it so blasé, like it was nothing. "I was presumptuous, acting on impulse."

"It's..." The hanyou realized how childish he was being right now, unwrapping the material from his form, "It's fine, really. I just wasn't expecting it."

Sesshomaru moved to sit down on his bed, much to the other's shock. Clearing his throat, he also walked over to the futon and sat down. Their bodies were close, probably too close considering the hanyou needed to take care of his minor issue.

It was subtle, but the atmosphere seemed to be changing far too rapidly for Inuyasha's comfort. The silence wasn't awkward at all - it was thick, yes, but with something much more pleasant. Lust, maybe. Inuyasha realized his arousal was doing all the thinking for him right now and he should distance himself from the other until he calmed the hell down.

"Look, uh, I don't mind talking to you but right now I need some privacy..." The hanyou cursed male hormones, wishing he had his brother's self-control for once.

Interestingly though, Sesshomaru didn't move. He didn't seem to mind their closeness, if anything he shifted closer. That was when the hanyou noticed he didn't seem at all like his normal self. His eyes were tinted slightly red, his breathing seemed heavier, and his gaze was a bit glazed over like he was daydreaming.

"Hey, are you oka-?"

The red in his eyes abruptly dimmed back to white, but he still seemed to be acting on instinct. "Yes, I did not realize that my inner beast was...that was the first time I have lost control of it in a calm state."

"Oh...you mean your demonic instincts?"

Sesshomaru only nodded. "You have them too, but I suppose the human half subdues them immensely along with Tetsusaiga sealing your blood to tame your beast."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. If he lost his control for a moment, then that meant the demon lord wanted him as well. It was the only explanation. The half demon wasn't sure how to feel about that. He had only recently accepted the idea that they could be together that way and even now he was wary about it.

"You should go." The hanyou muttered gruffly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to him. "No, perhaps _you_ should leave."

Shock jolted through the younger man's body and he turned to give the other a piece of his mind until he saw the slightly conflicted look on his face. Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"I have never reacted to someone in such a way." He admitted, "I do not understand it, and I do not like what I cannot understand."

"You like me, then?"

In typical fashion, the demon lord didn't say one word. He only looked at him as though he should know the answer and denied nothing, which really was an answer in itself. This left him unable to respond, staring at the older male with wide, confused eyes. Even sitting casually on the bed, there was something intimidating about him. The poise he always carried, the slight upwards tilt of his head as though to show he was superior, those sharp and beautiful amber orbs - they would make a lesser man look away but not the half demon.

Inuyasha swallowed heavily once more, somehow realizing that his response would drastically change their relationship. If he took off, he and Sesshomaru would never have to deal with these rapidly changing feelings they were having. They could remain brothers, just not under the same roof as it appeared they lacked the ability to retain a normal bond. If it wasn't fighting, it was...well, apparently the complete and utter opposite.

_'Why me? What did I ever do to the universe to deserve this? As if being a half breed and mistreated weren't bad enough, all my relationships had to be crappy too. It's my fault though that Kikyo died...Naraku's too. And it's my fault that Kagome left.'_

Something seemed to strike inside him, like a bell being hit by a gong. He straightened up, eyes wide. It was all so simple: there was no need to overcomplicate this any longer. The gods clearly did _not_ want him in a relationship, that much was very clear to him. Every time he fell for someone, it ended up...

"You know what? I'm staying. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to control yourself." Inuyasha said casually, though his aura was heavy with authority. He was staying his ass right here, hormones be damned.

"What?" Sesshomaru actually looked confused, but it didn't deter him.

"You could do much better, let's be honest here." Inuyasha picked at a puppy ear, glancing at him suddenly. "Why would you want a half demon for a mate in the first place? We'll always be brothers anyway, so that's the end of it."

"What are you doing?" The demon lord sneered, snatching the hand that was still picking at his ear roughly and forced it down onto the bed.

"What the hell's it look like? Talking to you, idiot!" He barked, trying to move his hand but the other male had a damn good grip on it.

"Inuyasha..." For the first time in his life, he saw something vaguely akin to sympathy in the other's gaze. Pity, possibly. "Then, if that is all, we will see each other at dinner. I will work on controlling my inner demon in the meantime. I suppose then that there is nothing to be concerned over."

"I'm not worried." He said nonchalantly. "I just don't see the point of doing anything. Seeing as how stuff like that ain't meant for me."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru still hadn't released his hand. Inuyasha tugged on it roughly, causing the demon lord to relinquish his grip.

"Ah, don't make me say it. You know I don't like getting sappy. Just drop it." He muttered, gazing down at his hands.

"You appear to have lost the one thing I used to admire you for." This caused the half demon's head to snap over towards him bewilderedly, "That is, you are not one to give up. How pathetic can you be?"

Those words ignited a fury inside of him that he couldn't handle. His heart started racing, a low growl reverberating through his chest as he glared at the other male. Standing up, he leveled that glare on him directly as he tried to gather some semblance of an answer. He was too furious to think.

"Shut the hell up." He seethed lowly. "I'm just trying to be realistic here. That's not giving up."

"Realistic." The older male repeated monotonously. "Hn, interesting."

"You got something more to say, then say it!"

"I know you have been through much, but keeping your mind in the past will not aid you."

Inuyasha's resolve to stay angry wilted a little, his fist unclenching somewhat. He lowered his head, unable to come up with anything to more to say. He felt numb, but not necessarily in a bad way. Honestly, he didn't really know what to do. A hand tilted his chin up and he felt a gentle kiss pressed against his mouth. This time, he responded back. The kiss deepened, their tongues met briefly, before they had to pull back for air. Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head. Nothing about this relationship made any damn sense. At least, to his human half. He supposed, however, that all his relationships had always been 'forbidden' in a sense. Demons and priestesses weren't exactly supposed to be together, after all.

And this...

Inuyasha scoffed amusedly, unable to even think it much less speak it.

"What is so humorous?"

"My life." The hanyou answered simply, miscalculating his strength when he moved to grasp his hands in the other's hair, sending them down harshly onto the futon.

"I think you have led an interesting life, as have I."

"That's an understatement." Inuyasha silenced him, wanting nothing else but to enjoy this moment. The body under him was surprisingly warm considering he acted like a living ice statue. Both of their pulses began to race as the hanyou kissed at the other's neck, causing Sesshomaru to stiffen and turn his head away, subconsciously revealing more of his neck to him.

'_What in the hell is going on...this is really..._' He thought, only to be interrupted when he felt a hand on his chin, coaxing him lower.

* * *

**Will I continue? Only my creative muse and time will tell. If you like it, let me know! As always, reviews are appreciated.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg. Lemon scene.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

They kissed again, roughly. By this point, the half demon literally felt as though he were having an out of body experience. This was something he couldn't have imagined happening, _ever_. Yet, here they were, bodies pressed against each other. Searching, kissing, sucking as they removed their clothes hastily.

Sesshomaru looked down as strong hands began massaging their way up his legs, until a hand hesitantly wrapped around his manhood stroking his limp member until it hardened. Lips descended onto a nipple, sucking and nipping on the hard bud. The older male grabbed onto the other's hair, mindful of his claws as he growled lowly from pleasure.

He pulled Inuyasha from his chest, invading the hot mouth, engaging the opposing tongue into a battle uncaring of whether he lost or won. Pulling away, he stood from the bed which confused the younger male momentarily until he walked around to the end of the futon and knelt below him. Inuyasha felt hands slide along his waist, holding him in place as resplendent golden eyes flickered up at him as tentatively licked at the tip. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and leaned in, wrapping lips around his hardened member. For one who claimed to have no sexual experience, the demon lord was very natural at it. Inuyasha jolted, grabbing the other's hair roughly as the feeling overwhelmed him. Rolling his head back, he moaned lightly at the other man's pace increased. It was almost too much, his eyes closing tightly. His release was building up way too fast for his liking and he gently pushed the older male head's up.

"Stop." He panted.

Sesshomaru took it the wrong way, though it didn't show. He assumed his brother had changed his mind about mating, until the hanyou leaned in and attempted to pull him back onto the bed. The older male smirked, complying as he laid down next to him.

"I was too close." He finally explained gruffly, gesturing for him to spread his legs.

Sesshomaru swallowed, no trace of the nerves he felt on his expression. Inuyasha didn't need to see it though, he could feel it just by how tense he was. A hand moved to cup a magenta-striped cheek, stroking it down to his neck as he kissed him chastely. It caused the other to relax just a little as the hanyou slowly tried to enter a finger into that tight entrance, frowning when he could barely penetrate him.

He didn't know much, or really _anything_ at all about having sex with men, but he did know that the bottom needed to be way more relaxed than he was now if this was going to feel good for him at all. From his awkward first experience with Kagome, he didn't want that to happen again...it had definitely been painful for her, and they hadn't gone as slow as they should've. He wouldn't make that mistake this time.

"Relax." He urged, drawing his hand back and resting it on his thigh instead.

The other only narrowed his eyes, almost threateningly. However, he did take a deep inhale and moments later seemed to visibly relax his muscles. Inuyasha tried again, sighing anxiously before licking at his entrance. His member became uncomfortably hard as the taste was surprisingly not unpleasant. Then again, considering the other's impeccable hygiene it was hardly a shock. Sticking a finger in again, he was pleased when it entered him, though his eyes worriedly watched the other's reaction. Sesshomaru grunted, shifting a little from discomfort, trying to get used to the intruding digit.

After gently preparing him, he could see that the other was slowly starting to feel pleasure. He could easily fit two fingers now, scissoring slightly every now and then, pleased at the low moans he heard. Gold eyes became lost in bliss as he felt the impressive length of the other male slowly enter him and slide against a spot inside him that made his breath hitch slightly. It still hurt, but when he brushed that spot again he moaned quietly. Sesshomaru arched his back further, watching as the hanyou lifted his legs hastily onto his shoulders as he thrust into him painfully slow.

The hanyou's eyes drooped slightly from pleasure. "Damn it...you're tight." It felt almost excruciatingly tight, yet amazing around his throbbing cock as he thrust harder this time.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, his eyes only widened as feelings he couldn't repress overwhelmed him. Never had he felt pleasure like this, he wanted it to last. He tightened his muscles, trying to hold back his release, not realizing how excited that made the younger man. Inuyasha hissed and almost had to stop when the other squeezed hard, panting harshly as he continued to move faster as he felt on the brink of orgasm. The demon lord gasped out as the thrusts increased in force. He grabbed onto the blankets, clawing through them as his eyes went completely wide, his mouth open in a soundless moan. Closing his eyes moments later, chills of ecstasy ran through him when he other leaned down close to take a nipple into his mouth, licking at it as he slowed down his thrusts. It was too much - his body couldn't contain it anymore and he came then, a much louder moan than intended escaping him. Inuyasha smirked at the reaction he was able to get, pulling out and stroking himself to completion. He panted as his seed spilt onto his chest, gazing down at the mess they had made. Collapsing next to the older male, he smirked and brushed the other's bangs out of his face. The younger male had never seen Sesshomaru look so relaxed and content before. It suited him much better than that stoic, icy stare. He didn't tell him that though, enjoying the afterglow silently.

"We should clean up." Inuyasha suggested.

"You did not release inside me."

The hanyou blushed at his bluntness, propping himself up on his elbows. He was laying on his stomach, while Sesshomaru had already stood from the bed. It seemed the demon lord was not keen on cuddling or anything of the sort. Well, at least not yet.

"No. Why? That bother you?"

The other shook his head. "No, however, if we are mates now-!"

"Damn, you demons sure like to work fast for creatures who live such a long time..." Inuyasha muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Can't the heir thing wait for awhile?"

To his surprise, the other agreed. "Of course it can."

"So..." Inuyasha stood also, coming over to him and brushing some long hair behind Sesshomaru's shoulder as he smirked widely. "...when demons mate, do we need to mark each other or whatever the hell it is dogs do?"

"Not necessarily. We're higher-class demons, meaning we have human forms. Or in your case, you are already half human. As such, we can function as a mortal would, no animalistic rituals required." Sesshomaru explained. "Although, you could mark me if you truly wanted to. I would not stop you..." The other seemed to smirk, though it was barely visible as he turned his neck to him.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed before he shook his head. "That's okay...I, uh, that's okay."

Sesshomaru seemed too pleased by the almost shy reaction he incited in the younger male, turning to grab his clothes.

The half demon scowled, crossing his arms as he followed him to the hot springs.

o

As the months passed, it turned out that the hot springs became their favorite spot. Much of their time, probably too much of it, was spent there. Of course these days it had become much more fun and gratifying. The more time they spent together in such a way, the less strange it became to Inuyasha.

While they rested from their most recent bout of copulation, something occurred to the half demon that he had been meaning to say for quite awhile. Turning to the other male who was washing his hair, he cleared his throat to catch his attention. Sesshomaru glanced at him expectantly.

"...I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about before, for pulling you along on strings like that." Inuyasha said lowly.

The demon lord's brow rose slightly. "What are you speaking of?"

The hanyou's eyes closed angrily, clearly not in the mood to explain what his words. "When you came to me and told me about the proposition, I should have been more clear from the beginning. I should have let you know soon after you told me if it was a yes or a no...but instead..." He collected his thoughts, frowning deeply. "But instead I came here, leaving and coming back, fighting against my human logic and probably confusing you the entire time."

"Humans are emotional and complex beings. It seems you are like them." Sesshomaru didn't seem to mean anything bad by it judging by his tone, which was monotonous as usual. Actually, it was extremely hard to tell what sort of mood he was in presently.

"I guess I just wanted to apologize. Becoming mates shouldn't have been as hard as I was making it before...since the idea was revolting at first I should've just told you no from the beginning." Inuyasha continued to explain, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed you should have, but then we would not be here now."

"No, we wouldn't..." The hanyou leaned over to kiss him chastely, "I'd still be staring down that damn well waiting for her to come back."

"You never did explain what occurred."

Puppy ears lowered slightly. "It ain't important, it's in the past. I mean, I'll always remember her and love her for how she helped me change my ways, but she's gone now so...that's that."

The other seemed to be listening, but had an odd look on his face. The hanyou noticed how he seemed to be incessantly swallowing, like he was choking on something.

"Are you okay...?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, as expected. Instead he got out of the water silently and to the other's surprise, didn't bother to get dressed as he walked a distance away from the springs. Inuyasha got out too, hurriedly following after him and suddenly wished he hadn't. The other was bent onto his knees, throwing up what little he ate that morning. It was surreal to see - after all, the demon lord never became ill.

"Food poisoning?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, crouching next to him and rubbed his back awkwardly.

Sesshomaru threw his hand off, sending an irritated glare his way. Inuyasha blinked with innocent confusion, unused to seeing his brother so grouchy. It only made him that much more concerned. Soon, the other regained his composure, walking back to retrieve his clothing. They both got dressed without another word and went up onto the nearby mountains to spar this time. Even though he was worried, he knew Sesshomaru would never admit to being sick. Once they were high enough, they both drew their swords.

"I hope you're ready for a good challenge. I'll knock your ass straight off this damn cliff!" Inuyasha smirked, raising his sword.

"I can fly, do you not recall that?" Sesshomaru also raised his sword.

"Whatever! I'll still win." He retorted, the arrogant smirk never waning.

Sparring was usually a good time, as long as neither pushed the other too hard. As usual, it was good training and exercising for a good half hour until the hanyou accidentally pushed him back too far. It wasn't a problem for Sesshomaru though, he would be able to right himself and fly back up the mountainside.

Except that wasn't the case this time, making the hanyou's heart sink from fear as he watched with an open mouth as the cliff crumbed slightly under the weight of their attacks, the older male falling for several moments.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, trying to dig Bakusaiga into the side of the mountain when he realized his demonic powers were weakened. There was no barrier nearby, confusing him. He tried to fly, to transform into a ball of demonic energy, but neither worked. He couldn't even muster the strength to transform into his true form. It made him panic for a split second, until he was finally able to lodge the sword into the side effectively allowing him to slow down and dig his feet onto the small ledges.

Inuyasha realized just then that he was doing a very crappy job of protecting his mate, though he assumed one such as Sesshomaru needed no protection.

Snapping of his trance, he hopped down the ledges, grabbing hold of the other male before his sword dislodged. Inuyasha studied him with a pang of concern. The great demon lord, one who showed no weakness, couldn't even muster up the ability to use his basic powers? What the hell was happening?

The half demon was quickly annoyed by the other's armor, which prevented him from holding him tightly. He easily removed it, tossing it down towards the ground before the other could protest.

The demon lord gave him an mirthless stare. "Was that necessary?"

"It's irritating. Not to mention, as strong as you are, why do you need that stupid armor anyway?" He reasoned, shrugging as he steadied the other male more tightly as he removed Bakusaiga and sheathed it again.

"Perhaps you have a point, but it is rude to toss others' things out. Did your mother never teach you better?"

A look of hurt flashed across his face, until he scowled and refocused his thoughts on more important things.

"Screw you, I'm just worried. Besides, this ain't the time for manners...there's obviously something wrong with you." Inuyasha said as he took them back up to the top, setting him down.

Sesshomaru realized black was dotting his vision, causing him to gracefully sit down and collect his bearings. Of course, his annoying mate would not leave him be however. This irritated him further, his eyes closing as he rested an elbow on his knee.

"What's the matter with you? Answer me, damn it!" He insisted.

"Perhaps I could send for a healer. I have been ill for the past two months." He finally murmured lowly.

"Two months?! You..." The hanyou didn't even know how to respond.

He had never noticed. If he had been sick, it was probably late at night. His eating habits hadn't changed much, nor his moods for the most part.

Counting the months in his mind, he knew it had been six months since that first time. Paling, the hanyou feared the worst. There had been one time accidentally when he hadn't used precautions. It was only one time in the spring though, surely it didn't mean what he thought. It couldn't.

"You probably aren't eating right, that's all. Demons need raw meat and you keep eating cooked stuff. You're probably malnourished." Inuyasha assumed, scratching at his head nervously.

"Perhaps, although I have been eating it for years with no issue."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's head back now, you look like crap." Inuyasha told him.

A sharp glare was sent in his direction, one that meant business should he continue to insult him.

"I meant tired! Geez..." He shuddered, watching as the other made his way down before following suit.

o

A few days later, a skilled demon healer arrived at the palace. She was friendly enough, but did not appear to like half demons. Her gaze was enough to disintegrate him on the spot. He waited outside the room for that reason, anxiously bouncing his leg as he waited. Sesshomaru's mother was also there, who he finally figured out was called Setsuko. He didn't understand why the servants didn't use her name, but he was over that now. It didn't matter.

"My lady?" The healer didn't bother to address Inuyasha, keeping her eyes solely focused on her, ignoring the hanyou's presence.

"How is my son?" She inquired.

"The young lord is fine..." She cast a distasteful glance in the hanyou's direction, leaning in closer to Setsuko. "Your son appears to be carrying the child of that half breed."

"My name is Inuyasha." He growled.

Setsuko sighed, clasping her hands together. "Would you two please not make such a scene?"

"So, he's really...?" Inuyasha couldn't say it.

The healer turned to the female dog demon, nodding. He fumed at being ignored but listened to her reply.

"Yes, he is nearly two moons already. I can come to check up on him every two weeks or so and I suppose the pup will be born sometime in late autumn." She turned to leave, gathering her supplies.

Setsuko slid open the door, tilting her head slightly. "A grandchild. I must say that this is good news."

Sesshomaru said nothing, he simply looked at her. His mother came next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. For the first time in his life, he saw something akin to affection in her normally cold, severe gaze. A slender hand slid gently through his hair and she gave him a smile. An empty smile, but nonetheless.

"Mother..." He murmured, turning to face her directly, "Thank you."

"Of course. I am excited and quite...proud if I must say so. You are truly grown up now, are you not? Although, perhaps this is happening too fast. I do not know if I will like to be called a grandmother." She said, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "I look youthful still, after all."

He also glanced at her reflection. "Hn."

Inuyasha came in tentatively, letting out a deep breath. "So it's true? You're...?"

"Yes."

The younger male frowned to his surprise, looking quite openly disappointed. He turned to leave, Sesshomaru by his side. The demon lord caught him by his shoulder, turning him around to stare at his blank expression.

"This displeases you?"

The half demon sighed, nodding. "I'm just not really ready for that kind of thing yet, you know? I gotta go now...I need to be alone for a minute. Sorry."

If he were more emotional, the demon lord would have told him he was not ready either but had no choice as he was carrying the pup. However, he simply stood there and watched his mate walk away from him. Knowing Inuyasha, he knew there was a reason behind it. The hanyou was too complex for it to simply be a fear of fatherhood.

He didn't know then how wrong he was.

"That was odd. You would think a pathetic half demon would be thrilled to become a parent, particularly with a mate such as you. Most never get that chance, a chance at a normal life." Setsuko commented, tilting her chin up haughtily.

The demon lord gave her a sharp glance, wanting to stand up for Inuyasha, but he knew even if he did his mother would continue to call him a half breed. He was aware that there was a part of her that would never fully accept him even though he was part dog demon, just like them.

"That may very well be the problem." Sesshomaru realized, too tired to try to figure it out right now.

He went back to their room to find it empty. Slipping under the covers, he fell into a deep sleep, not caring how disheveled he looked at the moment. This child was draining way too much energy. He had never felt so sick, sleepy, and weak in his life. Yet, he did feel happy about this. The small spark of life would eventually become his child, one who he would cherish regardless of how strangely his mate reacted to it.

* * *

**To be continued...**

** As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who've supported this story so far, it's nice of you guys and means alot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Yaoi/Mpreg. Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Things had become increasingly awkward over the next three months for two simple reasons - one being that Inuyasha was highly secretive and Sesshomaru was passive as ever, not pressing him on what was bothering him. To the demon lord, if it was truly of importance, his brother would tell him to his face.

Somewhere, in the twisted dark corridors of his mind, the hanyou found it hard to escape. His body jolted slightly from the nightmare, in its attempt to rouse him. Eyes squeezed shut more tightly as his brain sent him warning signals, that the dream was becoming too dark and morbid, that it was time to escape the sight emblazoned in his mind's eye.

A small, lifeless form was cradled in his arms, or so he thought. It was pale, a little tuft of black hair atop its head, the small hands not moving. The little face held no expression, appearing to be asleep. The hanyou grit his teeth, touching a cold foot. He could see Kagome's watery eyes, crying silently, too tired to make a sound. His puppy ears caught Kaede's warm voice murmuring her condolences. The woman's hand patted his shoulder, explaining to him gently that sometimes demonic blood clashed with the pure blood of a priestess. That was why her sister Kikyo had wanted him to become human, not simply just to be like her.

"It's not fair. After all I've been through...it's just not fair." He remembered telling her, his voice sounding too loud and anguished in his nightmare for comfort.

"Perhaps next time. Ye must stay strong."

He mostly ignored her, tears clouding his vision as he held the stiff body closer to him. At least he had Kagome, he figured. She was okay.

Still, knowing he would never see this little girl grow up hurt him deeply in a way he couldn't understand.

Gasping, he shot up and took in several uneven, deep breaths as he tried to discern where the hell he was. His breathing calmed down as he felt the soft blankets under him, gripping them gently. Turning his head, he shakily drew back the covers. Inuyasha knew he was being creepy, watching his mate's body like this, but he needed to know that it was still real. That he wasn't trapped in some weird dream within a dream.

Sure enough, the small mound of the older male's stomach was there. A slight curve at this point, really. He wasn't showing very much for someone in their second trimester, but he figured being so tall maybe it would take more time to show. Inuyasha swallowed heavily, placing a hand on the older man's belly lightly, his eyes glazed over slightly as his nightmare was still fresh and vivid in his mind.

He then noticed golden eyes staring up at him neutrally. "Oh, uh, hey...didn't mean to wake you up. I was just restless, I couldn't really sleep." He stood from the bed, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"It seems that you have been having much trouble sleeping lately." Sesshomaru noticed, thankful that his morning sickness had passed mostly by this point. Or all day sickness, really.

The hanyou shrugged. "Yeah, so? Anyway, I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"No." The demon lord also stood, effectively halting him by grabbing his wrist. "You will explain, I tire of this. What is the matter?"

"Thanks for being so considerate." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically. Even though he was used to the other's sharp, cold tone it was not helping at all right now, not after the dream he'd experienced.

Sesshomaru seemed to realize his mistake, attempting to soften his features. Still, his voice was cold and low. "What troubles you? I simply want to help."

"There's no way you could help, but thanks." Inuyasha insisted, shaking his head. "It's personal anyhow."

"I know it must have something to do with the pup. You have only been acting so strangely since you found out that I was with child." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Ugh, don't say that! With child, I mean. Or pregnant. It sounds so damn weird coming outta your mouth." The hanyou retorted, folding his arms.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes but didn't bother to comment on the immaturity. Instead, he pulled the hanyou down so that they were both sitting on the bed. He gave the younger male an expectant look, his eyes gazing pointedly at him.

"Fine...um..." His ears lowered slightly, unsure of why there a lump in his throat, "I never told you this, but you had a niece."

The other was floored, though it didn't show. "Come again?"

"Yeah...but...she died, so..." The hanyou swallowed thickly, trying to blink back the sudden wetness in his eyes, the lids feeling like they were burning but not from exhaustion. Damn, he hated emotions.

The other was quiet for what felt like too long. The room grew heavy with tension. The smallest of noises could be heard suddenly as he waited for a reply. For some semblance of recognition that he'd heard him.

"Did she have a name?"

Inuyasha was grateful for the question, and once again his mate seemed to know that a sentimental response would've made him break down there and then. His voice was deep, soothing, and made the hanyou relax a little.

"Kohana." He murmured, looking down at the floor as he added, "We buried her next to my mother."

He felt lips ghosting against his neck, and Inuyasha closed his eyes gratefully as he felt a gentle kiss pressed onto his neck, his jaw, his lips. The half demon turned towards him, stuffing his hands into the billowing sleeves of his haori.

"Thanks, you know." He muttered, averting his eyes as golden ones bore into him.

Sesshomaru reached out, cupping his face with a blank expression. There was a hint of warmth to his gaze this time. He simply nodded, as though to say 'of course, anytime'. The older male then pulled back and slid under the covers. Eyeing the spot next to him, he looked up at Inuyasha silently. The hanyou smirked, moving to slide back underneath the blankets also.

o

The following morning, Inuyasha returned back to their bedroom with one large tray. Two meals were waiting for them on it. He set it down a little clumsily, balancing the drinks hastily as they threatened to tip over, thankful for his quick reflexes. Cursing a little under his breath, he scratched at an ear nervously. They ate in silence for awhile, simply content to be together. After awhile, the hanyou finally stopped stuffing his face and noticed the other male seemed to be actually stroking his stomach. The older male seemed to catch the look, stilling his hand as he averted his gaze. Sesshomaru couldn't help it - at times, he subconsciously felt compelled to rub his belly, to talk to the unborn pup inside, to feel its comforting yet small demonic aura. Truthfully, it did feel nice to know he was harboring life inside him, however sentimental it sounded.

As he watched him, the hanyou felt an odd sense of admiration for him at that moment. He knew there was no way in hell he'd be able to handle carrying a kid. With his temper, he didn't even want to think about how much worse his moods would've been had he been the one in Sesshomaru's position. So far, the older male was handling the pregnancy with an unusual ease, as he did everything else.

'_Stupid bastard...acting all perfect all the time..._' He thought, a frown marring his features.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, shrugging dismissively as he looked over towards the wall instead. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He stared at him blankly, as though he was entirely unconvinced.

Moving forward on the bed, the older male slowly moved the tray aside so that he was able to sit near him. The older man pushed the half demon down gently, exploring the hardened outline of his arms, the power coursing through his muscles all lax beneath his touch. The loose white kimono slipped free of his shoulders, gathering at his waistline, revealing the slightly rounded stomach. Inuyasha hesitantly placed his hands on it, swallowing thickly.

Even with child, Sesshomaru was somehow no less appealing than before. His skin seemed to have a glow and was softer than he remembered it as he stroked the other's stomach and hips, glancing up at him. The small bump was surprisingly taut and he nearly forgot about his arousal as curiosity took its place.

"Does it bother you?"

Inuyasha was snapped out of his observation. "What? Of course not." He leaned up and kissed him chastely, both pausing as their lips met.

Hastily, the hanyou removed his clothes, tossing them to the side. Sesshomaru still had his kimono pooled at his hips, seemingly with no intention of removing it. He seemed almost desperately aroused, further exciting the hanyou. The demon lord was on top of him as soon as he was nude, kissing at his neck and nipping his jaw. Inuyasha shuddered, closing his eyes at the feeling. He wondered if this time the older male would take him - he had a few times before, after all. However, he got his answer as Sesshomaru gazed down at him, moving his legs so that he straddled him.

The demon lord's cheeks flushed against his will as a hand snaked past the folds of the white fabric to palm his thigh and move towards his entrance, gently preparing him. Sesshomaru's hips eventually moved against the intruding digit, a breathless sigh escaping him. When they finally joined, the older man savored the feeling of him. Inuyasha leaned up, holding his hips in place as he grazed a sensitive nipple with his tongue, smirking as the other male sharply inhaled. His hips rocked slowly, taking confidence from Inuyasha's response. The heat built up, coiling down somewhere, winding until it was _there_, but he couldn't reach it just yet. The hanyou wouldn't let him. He stilled Sesshomaru's hand that was stroking his own member in rhythm with his thrusts, smirking as he slowed down to the point where the demon lord nearly growled from frustration.

"Move." The demand was cold, chilling, yet undeniably arousing when he noticed the other had his eyes tightly shut. His body was trembling from pleasure, sweat forming at his brow as he impatiently waited for his younger mate to stop teasing him in such a cruel way.

Sesshomaru leaned back, refusing to look at him as his eyes remained shut, trying to quiet his embarrassing sounds. He refused to moan, to give any indication he felt pleasure, but the harder the thrusts became the more he breathed sharply from impeccable restraint. His own hand came back to his cock, stroking furiously as he felt the familiar tingling, threatening to send him over the edge.

Inuyasha panted heavily, dizzy from the pleasure. His eyes didn't close though, as much as he wanted to delve in a dark haze of pleasure. It was so rare to see Sesshomaru like this - he refused to miss a moment of seeing him so undone. It made him seem more real, like he wasn't a perfect being who was inconvenienced by his emotions.

"Sesshomaru..." He panted, moaning quietly as he released.

The other male came not long after, letting out a breathless gasp as he stifled his cry of pleasure.

o

The healer sat before the young lord the next morning, sniffing the air lightly and prodding his body, using her acute demonic senses to pick up anything unusual. When she found nothing wrong, the woman stood and gathered her things.

"The pup is fine and at a good weight." She smoothed down her clothing, eyeing him curiously. "Do you wish to know the gender, or can you smell it?"

"My child is female, unless I am mistaken." Sesshomaru looked up at her for a hint that he was correct.

She nodded, confirming his suspicions. "I will be back in another few weeks. Do try to rest more. You will need to take it easier during the third trimester."

"Hn."

The healer slid the door open, glaring at Inuyasha as she passed. Little did she know, he wasn't going to take it laying down today. He stomped forward, effectively whipping around to block her path. Pointing a finger at her, he snarled menacingly.

"Look lady, I've had enough of you treating me like I'm barely here. Aren't you gonna tell me how he's doing?" He snapped.

"I'm sure he'll tell you himself."

"Well duh, but ain't the healer supposed to address the father too?"

Sesshomaru stepped out, sensing the commotion. His eyes narrowed slightly and he moved to stand next to the woman. "Is there a problem? If there is, I have no qualms about replacing you." She noticed his eyes flickered towards his mate meaningfully before returning to look at her with subtle fury.

She seemed to catch on quickly. "Of course not! I am simply not used to being around half demons or humans, but I assure you it won't be a problem. I only wish to help."

"I should hope so."

The healer smiled nervously before she took her leave, avoiding the hanyou's gaze as she walked by.

"So, how's everything with you and the...um, kid?" Inuyasha asked, still unable to believe it was truly happening. Things like this didn't happen to half breeds. There was this sinking feeling that it would all come undone, like it had before. He wasn't sure he could handle being alone and losing everything again.

"The child is fine. Can you scent the gender?"

"Not really..." Inuyasha admitted begrudgingly. Unfortunately, the extent of his demonic powers only served him to a certain point. He could scent most things well, but not like a full demon would be able to. It was times like these he wished once more that he was a full-blooded demon. He had tried to scent the gender of the pup before, but his nose couldn't work past that sickly sweet smell that emanated from him due to pregnancy.

Sesshomaru seemed pleased by that for some reason, a faint hint of a smirk playing at his lips. It caused the half demon to grow upset, angered at the fact that he was teasing him for his abilities, until he spoke.

"I finally have something to keep secret from you, how interesting." The demon lord tilted his head, before the smirk altogether disappeared. "Do you wish to know?"

"Just tell me, damn it." Inuyasha folded his arms agitatedly as he raised a brow.

"It is a girl." He said monotonously, before turning to leave. He felt unusually tired at the moment and wondered if this feeling would ever go away.

The half demon however was quiet, causing the older man to stop walking after a few moments. Turning his head, he blinked curiously. "You must have heard me, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm glad, don't worry..." He said unconvincingly.

"If you want a son-!"

"That's not it. I don't care about the gender." His tone sounded more honest and calm this time.

"My mother will be pleased. A female has not been born since...well, it has been long." Sesshomaru continued down the hallway to their room with the intention of taking a short nap.

o

That very night, the two laid close together. Inuyasha blinked back sleep, trying desperately to stay awake. It had been easier to sleep lightly in the past - perched up against a trunk or a rough wall. This futon and Sesshomaru's calming presence made him sleepy and he knew he couldn't rest like this any longer. Even before the loss of his daughter, he had always experienced nightmares. The dreams sometimes involved being chased, beaten, verbally abused...alone, mostly. What made them worse, was that they had already happened to him while conscious. His dreams only tormented him further. While searching for Naraku, he could only recall ever falling asleep deeply once in Kagome's soft bed.

He grunted, lifting himself up quietly and moved to sit next the window. Settling himself next to the windowsill, he smirked at the familiar feeling of hard wood. Yeah, this was better. He'd stay awake for the most part, there was no need to worry now.

Rustling made him open his eyes, only to see the demon lord disappear into their personal chamber for what seemed like the hundredth time. The hanyou felt a pang of sympathy. Before the baby, he rarely ate and relieved himself very infrequently. It seemed that now it was all he ever did, besides sleep and collect things for the pup to have. Inuyasha realized suddenly he needed to be more helpful too, and resolved to go looking for things to give to his child. Clothes, toys, and whatever else she needed.

As he emerged from the chamber, Sesshomaru looked visibly irritated for once. His eyes drifted over to his younger brother, interest taking the place of annoyance.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I like sleeping this way, so get used to it." He muttered, leaning back further as though to prove his point, crossing his legs casually.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything else, he only nodded and laid down again. It was a hot, humid summer night though and sleep didn't come again so easily. The older male lifted his head, noticing Inuyasha was sweating a little. He was too, unfortunately.

The half demon looked up a couple minutes later when he felt hair that wasn't his own brushing against his face. A cup of cool water was handed to him, which he took gratefully. The way he was crouched before him made his long hair drape over them both like a silver curtain, which was oddly comforting to the younger man. They drank in comfortable silence, listening to the wind as it passed their window.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. If you don't let your opinion be heard I can't properly gauge your reactions to this story. As always, comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!  
**

**_Guest and Snowangel701_: Sounds really corny, but I secretly do flips of joy in my mind when I get long detailed reviews. Well, unless they're flames I guess lol. You two made me smile, so thanks. **

**And thanks to the rest who reviewed, I appreciate that. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome climbed out the well, shielding her eyes from the bright rays of sunlight. It was late summer, nearly fall by this point. Bugs were humming noisily, the trees rustling gently as wind passed through the clearing. She sighed heavily, leaning back against the well as she debated actually going to the village. It had been a pretty long time since she had seen Inuyasha. Nearly two years now, if she recalled correctly.

It would be awkward undoubtedly, but she needed to see him. Something was telling her to see him one last time. Maybe they could reconcile their relationship this time and things could go back to how they used to be. After all, she doubted he was with someone else. Not so much because he was undesirable, but he was a hanyou and she knew he was discriminated against.

As she approached the village, a smile brightened her face. "Some things never change..." She murmured, gazing at the villagers working in the rice fields down below. Of course, in a few centuries, it would look nothing like it did to her then.

It was easy enough to find Miroku and Sango's hut, with the help of friendly villagers who were elated at her return. Pulling back the flap nervously, she stepped inside and looked around with curious eyes.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She asked.

Sango stepped out of the back room, a toddler in her arms. The priestess smiled warmly as the demon slayer gasped excitedly, running forward to pull her into a one-armed hug. She set her child down, taking both her hands.

"Kagome! I'm...this is...I didn't think you were coming back." Her smile was wide, inviting, yet the young woman could see a look of anxiety in her brown eyes. What did she have to be nervous about?

"I'm glad to see you. It's been too long." Kagome enthused, dropping her hands as she looked about. "So, where's Miroku?"

Sango was relieved, her shoulder sagging a little. Still, she knew that the inevitable question would come about their silver-haired comrade.

"He's out performing exorcisms."

"Oh, and the girls?"

Sango's smile wavered. "Out in the fields."

"What about Inuyasha? Where is he anyway?"

Now her smile had totally disappeared. Kagome seemed to understand the subtle hint, that whatever the answer was it wouldn't be pleasing. She almost didn't want to hear and was about to interrupt Sango to tell her it was fine, but the slayer beat her to it.

"He's in the Western lands..." Sango looked towards the wall instead, biting her lip. "With Sesshomaru. He lives there now."

Kagome gaped at her. And continued to gape for several seconds. "Excuse me? Last time I checked, those two couldn't get along."

"Well, things have changed. People change...sometimes." Sango explained vaguely, shrugging. "He seems happy."

"Happy, huh? That's good..." Kagome murmured, feeling confused still. The two brothers had never seen eye to eye. Something must have changed. "I should go visit him and bring Shippo with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kagome." Sango told her.

"Why not? I'll only visit a few days and then return to my era. I just want to see how he's doing." She explained.

"Still, it's probably best if you didn't go."

"I can handle myself fine without protection now. My powers have gotten better, remember?" _'Although I haven't practiced in years...I'm sure I'll be fine though.'_

Sango nodded. "I know, but that's not the reason."

"Then what's the problem?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Never mind. You should go to him. It'll clear things up and then maybe you two can finally part on good terms this time. I don't wanna tell you first before he does." Sango told her.

"Tell me what?"

"It's fine, just go to him. You'll find out soon, don't worry. Please take Kirara though, she's back from a trip with Kohaku but I'm sure she won't mind. It'll be safer and a lot faster that way."

"Thanks, Sango. I'll see you soon!"

The demon slayer watched her go, a conflicted look in her eyes. Inuyasha had already told them about the pregnancy, but she had no idea how the other woman would take it.

Blowing out a breath, she turned to her son. "Let's go find your sisters, hm?"

o

Sesshomaru woke up quite uncomfortable as he usually did these days. It had become increasingly harder to sleep. His back was sore, his neck stiff from the awkward way he slept now. He gave his brother credit though - Inuyasha had attempted to make him more comfortable by slipping pillows under his legs and belly to help out, but it only helped so much. His belly was tight and heavy, the child within moving about mainly at night much to his annoyance.

The demon lord hadn't expected pregnancy to be like this. In fact, he knew little about it other than stories he had heard.

His own mother hadn't really divulged anything to him about her experience, despite his questions. The healer wasn't much help either as she only gave him reassuring, sugarcoated answers. Inuyasha, as helpful as he was, only served to annoy him with his worrying. He hadn't realized the hanyou was so overprotective until only recently.

His hand rested lightly on his belly as he looked around at the empty room. It was much later than he realized, nearly noon. Scowling slightly, he shook his head. This pup was making him far too weak. The last time he had slept this much and this late, had been while he was an adolescent.

"Hey, you're up." The half demon smirked, coming over to the bed and setting a glass near him. "The healer says you gotta drink more water. You're not getting enough."

"No." He decided coldly. This child had him relieving himself far too often as it were, so there was no way he would heed such a ridiculous command.

"Fine, be like that. Anyway, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked, far too chipper in the demon lord's mind.

A sharp glare was sent his way, causing the other to frown worriedly. _'What the hell is his problem? It's those hormones I guess...'_

"Leave me." Sesshomaru ordered, not bothering to glance his way any longer.

"...okay. Sorry?" He frowned slightly, his ears lowering. "What's your deal anyway?"

Another disintegrating gaze was sent his way, although the demon lord remained characteristically silent, making him shrug and turn to leave. He stopped by the door, glancing over his shoulder. Walking back over to him, he sighed.

"Look, I know you're uncomfortable being eight months along and all. Why don't you just soak in the hot springs? It'll make you feel a hell of a lot better." He suggested.

A tilt of his head was the only sign that he'd heard him. Finally, he answered moments later. "Perhaps."

o

Getting out of the palace felt good and he figured he should do so more often. Sesshomaru was glad to be in the steaming water. It took pressure off his spine and relaxed his muscles. However, he was finding himself growing bored. There wasn't much that he couldn't really do anymore in this condition. A hand came to rest on his stomach subconsciously as he gazed distantly ahead, seemingly lost in thought.

The demon lord himself never actually thought he would bear a child. He had assumed not so long ago that he would never take on a mate, male or female. He was quite picky and enjoyed his solitude after all. More to the point, he had never thought Inuyasha would ever truly be comfortable enough with the idea to accept his proposition. Yet, here they were together. As he looked down at his stomach, he was momentarily fascinated when there was movement, wincing when he felt a pronounced kick.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt another hand on his large belly. The hanyou seemed fascinated, pressing his hand against it and gasped when he felt movement. Pulling his hand away, he smirked.

"She's strong." He noted. Inuyasha also noticed that while really observing his brother, he realized how big he'd gotten in a relatively short span of time. By no means did he think of him as overweight or anything, but it was still odd to see the large bump on his otherwise slender frame. Even though he'd been through the same thing with Kagome, it still seemed new to him.

"Why do you stare?" His voice was dangerously low.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, tearing his gaze away from where their pup grew. "Huh? I wasn't looking...I mean, I _was_..." He paused, scoffing, "You look fine anyway, so relax."

Sesshomaru eyed him strangely, before he smirked a little. He wanted to hold the half demon closer, but the pup made that an impossibility for now. The hanyou smirked too, brushing some wet hair out of the demon lord's face.

He suddenly frowned, sniffing the air. "That's-!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he scrambled out of the hot springs, yanking on his clothes.

The demon lord blinked curiously. "What is the matter?"

"That scent-! I know it anywhere, that's Kagome!" The hanyou looked nervous. It had been a long time since he'd seen her. His heart pumped more frantically, his throat becoming dry all of a sudden. "I gotta go see if it's really her."

He didn't like the thought of leaving his heavily pregnant mate alone, but he knew that Sesshomaru could take care of himself.

o

Following the scent, he slowed to a stop as he saw her from a distance. She seemed a bit lost, probably wondering where the palace was. Unbeknownst to her, it was up in the skies.

The fox kit sniffed the air, tugging on her modern-era sweater. Now that she was an adult, she'd ditched the school uniform long ago. "Kagome, I can smell Inuyasha. He's nearby."

She nodded. "I can feel his demonic aura. "

Her eyes suddenly focused, her head whipping around as she finally caught sight of him too. They were still several feet from each other. He approached her first after a few tense seconds, leaping over towards her swiftly.

"Kagome..." His nervous smile made her edgy. Normally, he would be happy to see her, but considering their difficult break-up she could understand why he wasn't warm to her anymore. The guy had trust issues with people as it were. Still, he was her friend if nothing else, and she was determined to salvage this relationship or at least end it on nice terms.

"It's...this is...more awkward than I thought." She said, laughing a little. Shippo waved a little with a tentative smile, but otherwise stayed perched on her shoulder.

"Kagome wanted to know how you were doing." Shippo piped up when the other two didn't speak and the silence became too weird. The fox demon knew all about him and his brother. His turquoise eyes seemed to silently tell him to just get the news over with.

"I'm living with Sesshomaru now." He said gruffly.

"I've heard." She smiled. "I'm so glad you two finally put aside your differences."

Inuyasha smirked, nodding. "Yeah, it's cool. Whatever. So how are you doing?" He wanted to steer the conversation away from him, for her sake. If she ever found out, he didn't know how she would react.

She smiled, shrugging a bit. "Fine. I'm going to nursing school. Then I might take over the family shrine like my grandpa."

He didn't know what a nurse was at all. One thing he didn't miss was all her confusing modern-day terms. It expanded his knowledge, but was confusing as hell. "Is a nurse a...healer?"

"A healer? Yeah, something along those lines. Although the doctor is in charge really."

He dared to pull her forward then, eyeing Shippo sharply. He took the hint, hopping off her shoulder as he hugged her finally. Running a hand through her dark hair, he noticed it smelled like strawberries. She still used his favorite scent.

"That sounds like something you'd do. You always did like to help people. Hell, it really has been a long time hasn't it?" He muttered. "Anyway, I'm happy you're doing good, Kagome. Your happiness is important to me, you know."

She smiled at the pure sincerity in his tone.

"Thanks..." She smiled, looking down as her cheeks burned. "Well, um, I guess I'd better get going. No point in hanging around. It was really nice to see you again."

Shippo groaned. "But I don't wanna travel, we just got here! I'm tired!"

"Could we stay the night with you?" She wondered.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo discreetly, who seemed to realize too late what he had done. The fox demon laughed nervously, hopping back onto the young woman's shoulder.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty energized now. Let's go."

"Shippo...?" Kagome looked between him and the hanyou, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is really going on here?"

"You're too damn smart for your own good." He sighed. "Fine, you can stay the night. I gotta warn you though, demon culture is very different-!"

"I know."

"- and Sesshomaru and I are kinda... more than, well, siblings-!"

"What do you mean?"

"-Shut up and let me finish! Anyway, we're...together. Also, he's...oh man, I can't tell you. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. It's best if we part ways now, trust me. It was good to see you though, I mean that."

He noticed that she wasn't staring at him anymore, but rather past him. Turning around, he frowned at the demon lord's terrible timing. Sesshomaru walked right up to them, his deep blue kimono that he wore somewhat loose, but his round belly was still very noticeable.

Her eyes were instantly drawn towards it, her mouth falling open a little. Her mind was buzzing with many possibilities. As she stared at him with wide eyes, she nearly gasped at she realized what it could be. Yet, it couldn't be what she thought. It wasn't possible.

"He..." She looked back up at them. "Oh. I see." Her voice sounded too small and distant.

Kagome's knees buckled and the last thing she saw was Inuyasha's worried expression. She didn't stay unconscious for long fortunately, waking up minutes later. The hanyou was still crouched next to her, a brow raised.

"Are you alright?"

"What a stupid question!" She retorted, breathing unevenly. "This is past shocking! He's...well, you know!_ With child?_ I mean, is this _normal_ with demons?"

"Sure." He answered casually. "It was weird for me at first too, but then-!"

"Wow, I didn't think losing me would make you do something so... abhorrent." She breathed, clutching her chest. "I mean, you're still my friend, but I can't believe you Inuyasha. Just tell me it's not yours. It's not, is it?"

He was amazed by her arrogance. It seemed she still felt everything revolved around her. "I didn't mate with him because of you. Hell, he came to me first you know. And yeah, it's ours."

She shook her head, clearly not trying to hear him anymore.

"I have to leave now, come on Shippo."

The fox demon frowned sympathetically, for both of them. He leapt into the hanyou's arms, hugging him before he ran back towards Kagome.

"Fine, leave." He muttered, gazing at her retreating form with a wistful gaze. At that moment, he knew saying anything more would be incredibly dumb given the fact that she had reacted poorly to their new relationship. Not that he blamed her - in fact, he was shocked she didn't become more ballistic.

Still, he needed closure. A proper conclusion, a sign that they were still at least on friendly terms.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

She paused, turning towards him with a conflicted look. He nearly froze in place, worried that she would continue to argue and tell him how disgusting they both were.

Yet, she did smile warmly. Her eyes weren't as warm, however. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I promise I'll never forget you."

"Kagome..." He smiled a little, the wind blowing his hair past his shoulders wildly. "Same here."

From the look in her eyes though, he knew she would probably never return to see him. Surprisingly, after all they'd been through, it didn't sting as horribly as he thought.

o

Pacing around their room, he growled as he tossed a pillow furiously onto the futon. "You know, I'm glad that we left on good terms, but who the hell does she think she is? Abhorrent? _I'm_ disgusting? She's the one-!"

"Enough." Sesshomaru felt a headache coming. His brother had been ranting for the better half of an hour now. "She clearly had a different upbringing and she is mortal."

"I know that obviously! I've known her longer than you and I've been to her world so don't try to educate me or something." He seethed, pausing as he took in some calming breaths. "Sorry, I'm just pissed."

"Why let her comments affect you? If you left on good terms, leave it at that." The older male settled onto the pillows, wincing as a false contraction gripped him. The pain felt odd and foreign, his male body unused to the harsh cramps. It ached enough to make him worry.

He knew it wasn't time yet, but that was not what concerned him. Even he, a demon who'd been through battle, was nervous about the pain of childbirth. Supposedly, it was the most painful thing next to being burned alive. Scoffing, he shook his head. Ridiculous. Surely, women exaggerated when it came to such things. At least, he hoped they did.

He felt a sudden craving for fish meat and something sweet, the cramps causing his back to ache and feel a little stiff. As much as he wanted a massage, his pride would not let him ask for one.

Inuyasha relaxed, finally answering him after staring into space. "Yeah, I guess you might have a point."

He noticed then how uncomfortable he looked - it was subtle, but he'd gotten good at reading the older male's nearly nonexistent expressions. "You want me to rub your back or something? I'm not great at giving massages, but..."

"Certainly not."

"Don't be so damn proud." The hanyou came over to him, helping him move onto his side. Grabbing some oil, he rubbed it into his back slowly. His hands began rubbing along the tense flesh until he felt the other's muscles relax.

He found that he didn't mind tending to him, that it felt nice to have something to care about again. The half demon didn't like to be coddled anyhow, and he knew it was probably better this way. In turn, Sesshomaru took care of him as well. The demon lord could be surprisingly attentive, but then again it wasn't much of a shock considering he'd kept a little human child alive in demon-infested forests while keeping her healthy at that.

After some time, the younger male peeked over his curtain of silver hair and noticed he had actually fallen asleep at some point. Smirking, he rested his hand on the other's round belly, a proud and rare smile lighting up his face.

"Hey... I hope I'll be a decent parent to you. I don't know much about girls, so forgive me if I'm too overprotective or demanding. I just want you to...be happy." It felt weird talking to his unborn child, but he continued anyhow. "More than anything though, I want you to have the childhood that I never had."

A strong thump to his hand was his response, making his heart flutter unexpectedly. It was strange to feel so ridiculously happy and excited. He worried that feeling too nice would cause something bad to happen. It was an illogical fear, he knew.

Yet, given his past, he had plenty of reasons to feel the dark and potent sensation of fear.

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading.**

**Big thanks to both Guests and Ryuu-no-Taisho for the awesome reviews. And thank you to everyone else who left a comment/suggestion!**

**I hope to finish this story soon. Only a few more chapters, to wrap it up nicely without being too terribly long. Well, off to binge watch Orange is the New Black on netflix now, see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The dining hall was silent as it was rarely used. However, even with the two beings occupying it at the moment, it was still eerily silent. The two dog demons sat drinking tea, not saying so much as a word to each other. The air wasn't awkward though. Setsuko had trained Sesshomaru very well to act exactly like her. No emotions, minimal conversation, and certainly no showing signs of weakness.

She noticed as she drank though, he seemed different. The cold, unfeeling man she had raised wasn't quite recognizable anymore. Even before her son had become affiliated with that half demon, she had noticed to her dismay he had become more and more like his father. What confused her most were those human children he had bothered to take care of. To this day it baffled her. Did she not teach him enough, punish him enough?

Glancing down at his rounded stomach, she resolved not to let her granddaughter be so soft. Sesshomaru noticed her staring, turning to her with a disgruntled look. Her eyes narrowed, but she tolerated it only because of the pregnancy. Otherwise, there would be no way he would be allowed to express such emotion in her presence. A young lord of such high class was not supposed to act that way, at least in her eyes. After all, his father had been a hotheaded, loud buffoon.

Sesshomaru was different, she thought. He would not be like other men- reckless, perverted, arrogant, giving into simple emotions. She wanted to raise him as a royal would raise an impartial, obedient daughter yet with all the physical strength of a male. A perfect killer. No emotions or rebellion, just obedience and neutrality. It had worked amazingly well until recently. These days, he reminded her more of his late sire and even worse, there were some signs of his own unique personality coming out that she hadn't much liked and had repressed during his childhood.

"Must you be so unpleasant?" She asked lightly. "I am simply trying to spend more time with you. I know you will need me more after the pup is born. Surely, you will let me watch the pup sometimes?"

"Of course. You are the grandmother." He sounded oddly bitter, making her frown.

"Sesshomaru, I will not tolerate this. You may be with child, but that is no excuse to be so spiteful." Sighing, she set her cup aside.

"I've barely spoken." He reminded her. "In fact, mother, I believe I tire of attempting to spend time together like this. It never ends well."

"Pardon?" She blinked, feigning innocence.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, but said nothing. It was hard to feel any love for this child he carried, when he was already terrified of the thought of caring for a child of his own. It was why he had left Rin in the village. Not just so she could be around other humans, but because she had started to become too attached to him. It had left him feeling uneasy whenever she would smile up at him, bring him flowers, and tell him she how much she loved him in her adorable, child-like manner.

Placing a hand on his belly, he stroked the taut flesh as he stared contemplatively at the wall. It seemed that mothers were universally known to be loving, caring, and supportive of their children. Yet, when people spoke so fondly of their own moms, he never could relate. All he felt was a cold, severe emptiness at such ridiculous words.

Emotions were something he didn't understand. Even when he wanted to express them, he refrained as it felt awkward and foreign. The only thing that felt good to unleash was rage - pure, fiery anger. The feeling of blood coating his claws, his blade slicing through his victims until they were no more. That felt fine. More than fine, really.

He suddenly remembered that his father had warned him in the past to leave the palace should something happen to him, to go find someone to protect and to love, but he hadn't listened to the old dog at the time. He had considered the idea abhorrent and ridiculous.

'_My father did love me, and I am realizing all this too late...I could never truly love anything at this point in my life however._' He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

'_How can you love yourself or anyone else for that matter if your own mother hates you?_'

"What is that expression on your face? I don't like it." She remarked quietly, though there was an edge to her tone that told him not to argue with her.

Sesshomaru was perplexed, mainly because his expression had been neutral, but he let it go as he usually always did. Perhaps there was no mutual love, but he could respect her he supposed. After all, the woman had birthed him.

"Mother, I..." He paused, making her warily glance over at him. Her child never hesitated, he was a demon of action and few words. "I am merely doubtful of my ability to be a good parent."

"Well, you should feel doubtful. Between you and that hotheaded hanyou, that poor child is going to have a complex. Thank goodness she has me." Setsuko murmured airily, like what she said was nothing.

To her dismay, he was indeed offended. Glaring at her, he scoffed. "Yes, mother. Like you and father? I wonder then, why I came to be the way I am now."

"Are you blaming me? I was an excellent mother." She seethed, her glare far more intense than his. "I kept you alive, did I not? Did you not live in a beautiful home?"

"..."

"You are a spoiled brat."

"Perhaps." He agreed, swishing the contents of his drink around pensively, "Or perhaps you refuse to admit that not everything was perfect."

She sighed dramatically, gathering up her robes. "This is why I only had one child. If you are smart, you will do the same. They are pesky, needy creatures. Then they grow up to resent you. Remember that."

She left, leaving him with an unsettled feeling his gut. He frowned, wanting to sigh but didn't. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair, rubbing against his temples. This is exactly what he had feared. That her misery would affect even his personal life. He didn't understand how she could be so negative. Where did she acquire such a personality, he wondered.

To make things worse, the pup began to move around restlessly. He could actually see the outline of a little hand as it pushed against him hard, causing him to narrow his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't touch his belly anymore though, he didn't want to acknowledge the pup any longer. All he could feel was an overwhelming sense to do the same thing that he had done to Rin.

Hand over his child to someone else.

Kaede wasn't an option this time, however.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha peeked into the dining hall, blinking a few times.

When the demon lord didn't answer him, he nervously walked towards him with an uncertain look plastered onto his face. He craned his neck to try to look at him, but Sesshomaru had his back partially turned to him. Sitting down, the hanyou looked into the cup and crinkled his nose. Ew, tea. He didn't care for the stuff much.

"So, what's up with the..." He paused, realizing he couldn't add 'long face' because Sesshomaru didn't appear sad. He didn't appear to be anything. Except worried. "...I mean, is it the pup?"

"I will not do this." Sesshomaru decided.

Inuyasha stared at him blankly, frowning. "Do what?"

"I am not interested in this bond anymore." The demon gestured between himself and his brother, before adding monotonously, "In fact, I want you to keep the child."

Inuyasha was too shocked by this sudden decision to speak proper words for several moments. His mouth moved silently, his brain struggling to process the sharp words, all the while staring at his face with wide eyes.

"You look like a fool."

"And you sound like a bastard." Inuyasha retorted. "I mean, what's brought all this on anyway?"

"Aside from copulation, what do we really have in common? Nothing." Sesshomaru answered before he could. "Our child would be better off with a parent who could truly...one who is fully capable."

"And you're not?"

"You know me quite well." Sesshomaru gave him a humorless look. "Do I seem like a parent to you?"

"No, not at all." Inuyasha admitted, chuckling. "But...you took care of Rin and even Kohaku for a short time and she still speaks really highly of you, so I guess you can't be that bad."

"She was impressionable and an orphan. The girl had no one. To follow a demon was foolish, but she did not know better." He said quietly.

"Yet, you let her. Hell, I wasn't there with your weird group, okay? For all I know, you were dressing her and probably giving her baths, and feeding her so obviously you're not incapable."

Sesshomaru almost looked amused, like he thought it was funny his brother thought so highly of him despite his mistreatment towards him in the past. Inuyasha didn't fail to notice that either. "Jaken handled her care. I only protected her. I did not feed her, bathe her, or give her 'hugs'. I let her fend for herself and become independent, much like how my mother raised me."

"It seems like you're making a lot of excuses, but whatever." The hanyou sighed. "If you don't want to be in this relationship anymore, I can't stop you. I know you're not the warmest and maybe you want to be alone."

Sesshomaru only looked at him.

"You're right about sex too. Besides that, we don't talk about much, do we?" The hanyou realized with a sad smirk. "Mostly we argue over stupid crap."

"You instigate them."

"I do no-!" Inuyasha paused, before noticing he was proving the other's point. "Only sometimes, you know. But you know damn well I have a temper! I can't always control it, okay? But I'm trying, unlike you."

The demon lord said nothing, breathing in sharply which the hanyou found unusual, but continued to argue anyway.

"Look, we can end things, if that's what you want...but I can't believe you're so cold you would give up our kid to me. I mean, does this mean our daughter and I have to leave the palace?" Inuyasha was confused now.

"No, I am leaving. The position of lord will be relinquished from myself to you." He raised a hand to silence the bewildered half demon, "It is fine, the title does not mean much anymore. Demons are a dying breed with humans taking over. You will not be doing much nor holding many meetings. It's all for show at this point. It is not like our father's era and before his time, where demons ruled over everything and fought in monumental battles."

"What about your mom?! You're gonna leave me alone with _her_?" He practically screamed, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Moments later, a look of understanding replaced the incredulous look. "Wait, did she say something to you?"

"Why would you jump to such a conclusion?"

"You were fine until today. All of a sudden, you're not. When you two met this morning, she must've said something to tick you off." Inuyasha figured, shrugging slightly.

The older male didn't answer him. He looked to be in pain, openly showing it which concerned Inuyasha immediately. He had only seen Sesshomaru in great pain once, that time being when he had held Tetsusaiga far too long trying to subdue him when S'ounga had been controlling his body. It had burned his skin horribly needless to say.

"Hey...so..." The hanyou squirmed awkwardly. He didn't know what to do. Inuyasha considered the other male practically invincible. Seeing him like this made him uneasy.

"Quiet." He said, though it came out as more of a non-threatening murmur. He gripped the low table, waiting for the dull, aching pain to pass. He heard a pitiful moan, unable to believe it was him that made that pathetic sound. These false contractions were starting to become irritating and nerve-wracking. The demon lord wanted the pup out, but knew it would be awhile before that happened. He wasn't due for another couple of weeks.

"Should I tell your mother to send for the healer?"

"I am fine." The pain lessened, making him relax somewhat.

"I think we should send for her anyway. Just in case."

"It is not time yet."

"I don't care! I don't want..." He sighed, blushing hotly. "I don't want anything to happen to you two. It's better to be safe than sorry, right? Cause there ain't no way in hell I'm delivering our kid."

Sesshomaru looked at him with narrowed eyes, but nodded anyway.

o

As they laid in bed after dinner, Inuyasha turned to him. "You're not really gonna leave the palace after the pup is born, are you...?"

It was quiet for a long time. Sesshomaru seemed to purposefully ignore him, instead glancing down at a scroll he was reading. The false contractions had stopped hours ago fortunately, allowing him a break from the pain. The fireplace crackled nearby, warming the chilly room. The hanyou rolled his eyes, not expecting an answer after minutes went by.

"Yes, it is for the best."

"In what way?"

"You are brash, but you seem to care for others. Our daughter will be in good hands." Sesshomaru decided, looking at him. "It is better she not know me. She will have a chance at happiness, if such a thing truly exists."

"She wouldn't be happy with you?"

"That's a ridiculous, inane question." The words were spoken coolly, yet maliciously. "You must still not know me well enough, Inuyasha. I am beginning to think you are a masochist. You seem to attract abuse."

"Ain't that difficult being a half demon..." He muttered, his ears lowering. "And yeah, I had issues with the people I loved in the past. One stuck me to a tree for fifty years because of that damn Naraku, the other told me how much of a jerk I was and we fought constantly." He turned to him, "But you're different."

Sesshomaru actually scoffed.

"You are. You've changed. Not much, but still...and I guess I'll be alone yet again if you leave." He frowned.

"No, you will have a child to take care of. Also my mother, despite the fact that she loathes half demons, will tolerate you being here if you assume my position after I leave." Sesshomaru explained.

"Tolerate? I'm the one that tolerates her if anything!" He scoffed. "Seriously though, I can't believe you're just giving up cause you're suddenly done with relationships and people. Why not just be alone in the first place?"

"I wanted to live in solitude, but my mother had pressed me for an heir. She will receive one since demons do not restrict leadership to males and I can do as I please once again."

Inuyasha cast him a sharp glare. "Wait a second, so you used me? None of this had to do with love or being actual mates? I was just a donor for your..."

"Not necessarily. I wished to feel that way, but I don't feel such petty emotions. I now realize I cannot continue to let you believe in a lie. I do not love you, because I do not believe in it." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Do you love...our child at least?" The hanyou swallowed heavily, unsure of why he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I cannot say that I do."

"Oh..." Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to his words. In a way, he expected this eventually. It didn't hurt as badly as he had thought. Sesshomaru was cold, aloof, and quite awkward in dealing with true and actual feelings.

But to hate your own child, it didn't seem right. Yet the demon lord had successfully built an impenetrable wall around himself. Even now, the hanyou wasn't quite sure who he really was. He was very mysterious and an enigma if anything. He didn't know what happened in his brother's life, but it seemed to have made him determined to be alone unlike Inuyasha, who wanted companions but was often denied the chance. It was different to be a total outcast, but to choose to be alone? Inuyasha didn't understand why someone would do such a thing.

"You think I am terrible." He noticed, eyeing him in an observant manner. "I suppose I am. Yet my power sustains me, it is all I ever worked for. I am now the strongest demon in these lands."

"Well, good for you." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

Sesshomaru averted his gaze, frowning. "I will leave."

The half demon watched him struggle slightly to stand gracefully as he once did, a sigh escaping him. "No, I'll leave. You stay and rest. I'll be in one of the guest rooms."

* * *

**Good news, the story is almost finished. Well, no one cares I suppose. Besides that, this is definitely a dead fandom. I mean, the views...I guess I still write for it because my obsession for this pairing hasn't waned yet. RIP Sess/Inu lol.**

**Anyhow, for those who did read this, I'm surprised and flattered. Reviews are appreciated, can't stress that enough. Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg. Lemon. Birth scene in this chapter, if those make you uncomfortable you probably shouldn't read this...for your health lol. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

They didn't speak for another week. Inuyasha still would check in on him sometimes to make sure he was okay despite the other male's insistence that he was done with their relationship.

By the end of the week, as he came to see how he was doing, he noticed something that made him both nervous and elated at once. "Sesshomaru, the pup's dropped."

"I know this. I can feel it." He looked uncomfortable, a hand attempting to rub his own back, but it only helped a little. His stomach was no longer perfectly round, but rather an oblong shape and seemed to be lower than usual.

He growled when he felt hands massaging his back for him suddenly. "Inuyasha, I thought I made it quite clear-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don't wanna be mates or a parent anymore. I get it, dump off all your personal relationships like you did Rin. Feelings are stupid. You're better than everyone else. We all get it, thanks." Inuyasha spat. "That doesn't mean I don't...love you or want to be a good mate. I'm gonna be there until this is over, it's my responsibility."

"Inuyasha..."

"Don't talk." He snapped. "I'm gonna give you a massage and then maybe we'll get something really good to eat later on. How's that?"

"You cannot give me commands." The demon lord murmured lowly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Here he thought he was stubborn, but after getting to know Sesshomaru he realized that he had it down to a science. The guy was too proud for his own good. It made him wonder how he would handle labor. He couldn't imagine him going through it, yet it was going to happen very soon. He pulled him over to the bed, sitting down and continuing to work on his lower back. Raising a brow, he drew his hand back when he faintly smelt arousal. Sesshomaru moved away from him quickly, cursing these hormones. He had hoped it would lower his libido, but if anything it had made it worse.

"Your services are no longer necessary. My back is fine." The older male said, crossing his legs to hide his sudden arousal. It was the hanyou's fault for having such skillful hands.

He smirked, giving him an odd stare. "I can help with that too."

"I presumed you were still upset."

"Well, yeah...but you're upset too, I can tell you know." He paused for a moment, pointedly looking him over. "You look good when you're mad."

The other male looked at him for several moments, as though considering not giving in to him and letting the half demon take care of his own need.

His hormones won over rational thoughts as Sesshomaru pulled him back down onto the bed. They kissed roughly, the younger male nipping almost too harshly against his jaw. He leaned back, pulling off his clothing. However, the demon lord didn't do the same.

"What's the matter?" He panted.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his belly, then back at him slowly. They hadn't had sex in at least a few months, and honestly at his size he felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't sure it would even feel good at this point. The healer had told him it would be fine, but he had his doubts. Furthermore, he was sure Inuyasha would not be aroused anymore once he saw his stomach without clothing to cover it.

"Perhaps we should just continue to take care of ourselves, so to speak." He explained.

Inuyasha almost groaned. "What? But...I mean, it doesn't bother me. I'll make you comfortable, I promise. Plus, it's said that this can help to induce labor."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up at that last comment. "Then I suppose I can attempt to..." He leaned forward, kissing along the other's throat, "Be careful, by the way."

"I know already."

The hanyou gently helped him lay against the pillows, moving between his legs and slipped off his kimono a little too easily. Sesshomaru was left feeling more exposed than he ever had in his entire life. Inuyasha had seen him naked while far along a couple times, but not blatantly or for this long.

He was instantly distracted when he felt the other's tongue slide up and down his hardened member, licking the tip teasingly. Raising his head, he looked down into the golden eyes of the male who was pleasing him and could clearly see the adoration he held for him.

The demon lord had always thought being a submissive was the lowest form of existence. As they spent more time together, he had realized it wasn't so bad. Of course he had never become completely compliant, it just wasn't his nature. Yet, he did enjoy the benefits of being the submissive. And it kept Inuyasha's pride in tact, for the half demon hated to be doted on. He was determined to do everything himself and seemed to enjoy being the alpha. Sesshomaru's pride however, was not so fragile. Thus, he was better suited for such a position, he supposed.

He was snapped out his musings again when he felt hands on his stomach. Inuyasha leaned down to his shock, kissing along the exposed skin. For some reason, his bellybutton was oddly sensitive, and he shuddered violently when he licked that particular spot.

"Don't do that again." The demon lord hissed, taken aback by the feeling.

"This?" Inuyasha licked the spot again more roughly, making him moan a little. The hanyou noticed it was no longer inwards, but popped out a little. The skin was stretched tight and he wondered how Sesshomaru could possibly be comfortable by this point.

"Stop. I am ashamed enough without you bringing more attention to it." Truthfully, he didn't mind being with child or the way he looked, rather he was far more concerned with how others viewed him. Overly sensitive, perhaps. Yet even he had his moments of weakness.

Inuyasha gave him an incredulous glance. "You're always attractive to me, idiot. Even now. I mean it."

"Lies are not becoming of anyone."

"Damn it, I'm not lying." He looked exasperated, yet smirked widely. "You literally have nothing to be ashamed of. To me, anyway. I mean, if anything, I hope our girl looks just like you."

Sesshomaru was flattered, but didn't know what the appropriate response was. "Thank you." The words sounded foreign coming from his mouth. It made Inuyasha smile slightly, a genuine smile this time.

The demon lord arched his back as best he could when he felt that hot tongue working his cock again, taking it into his mouth, moving up and down as he held onto his hips. Inuyasha moved to his chest after some time, his lips licking a hardened nipple as his fingers wrapped around the older male's member instead, pumping it slowly. Sesshomaru growled lightly, digging his claws gently into the other's hair. Pre-cum dripped from his hardened member and the feel of the hanyou's hand pumping him led him dangerously close to release much faster than he would've liked. Luckily, the younger man drew back and stared down at him with half-lidded eyes, his ever-present smirk pulling at his lips.

"I want you." His voice was barely was a murmur.

He felt his body suddenly being turned over, so that he was resting on his knees. Inuyasha situated a pillow underneath him to take a little pressure off. It helped slightly and he nodded towards him to continue. Inuyasha entered him carefully, his head rolling back at the tight feel of his mate. He'd missed this. Unfortunately, this wouldn't last long if what the demon lord had told him was true. If he was really leaving, he'd have to enjoy this while it lasted.

Gold eyes became lost in bliss as he felt Inuyasha move and slide against his prostate. He heard his name whispered against his neck and the demon lord smiled inwardly. Hearing his name upon the other's lips pleased him to no end.

The thrusts were painfully long and slow, causing him to growl loudly. He pushed against him, urging him silently to go faster. It seemed to work - his thrusts sped up, causing him to pant heavily and his toes to curl slightly.

It felt amazing. As much as he tried to quiet his shameful noises, he couldn't this time. His body felt more sensitive than it had before. Inuyasha grew more confident as his moans and growls grew more frequent - he had never heard Sesshomaru voice his pleasure like this. He groaned at the feel of his muscles tightening around his member, reveling the feeling of being inside his mate.

Sesshomaru arched his head back in bliss each time the hanyou glided deep into him causing bolts of intense pleasure to course through his body. His hands fisted into the sheets, his hips moving back to meet his fast thrusts. The younger male leaned forward so that he could the expression of pleasure cross his beautiful features. He thrust a little harder and was rewarded by a deep moan from the other male. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore - he needed release right then, his body was aching for some kind of release. He pumped his own cock in time with the thrusts, his mouth falling open. He assumed what he was experiencing was the closest thing to heaven as his body became overwhelmed by pleasure.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest, his back arching as he finally reached release. His seed spurted out, his cock throbbing as he moaned more loudly than he intended. The other continued to thrust, more languidly now, moaning as he came.

The afterglow didn't last long for Sesshomaru however. Minutes later, he could feel the annoying ache return. The cramps were harsher this time, making him cling onto the hanyou without realizing it, laying his chin onto his chest. Inuyasha sensed something was wrong, but said nothing. Instead, he brushed his bangs back and rubbed his back until the pain ceased. It was so weird to see his brother like this and a feeling of helplessness took over. It was the worst feeling, besides guilt. He didn't care for it and wanted the pup out just as much as Sesshomaru suddenly. Anything so that he didn't have to watch him suffer like this.

He always thought, after what he'd put him through in the past, it would be like amusing retribution for being so sadistic towards him. Nothing was funny about this though. In fact, he was more worried this time around than when Kagome had went into labor. If their pup didn't make it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it again.

The hanyou took the quiet moment to bond with his unborn child, placing his hand against the other's belly. It felt more tense than usual. He could feel the contraction grip Sesshomaru and frowned slightly. Rubbing his stomach lightly, Inuyasha gave a rare warm smile as he felt a few kicks against his palm. After a couple minutes, the older male seemed more relaxed.

"Hey, let's get cleaned up. Can you stand?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and the half demon suddenly wished he hadn't directly met his gaze. For the first time in his life, he saw tears in his eyes. Actual, real tears and it was the strangest sight. It was clear the pain was already getting to him and he was only in the early stages of labor. He didn't blame him for crying though, people handled internal pain differently after all. In his eyes, he was still a marvel for going through this. Cause there was no way the hanyou would ever, ever birth a kid. He'd leave that to women and evidently, full-blooded male youkai.

"I do not think men are suited to this." He seemed to make light of it, to make Inuyasha more comfortable possibly.

It didn't work at all.

"I should go get the healer." The hanyou eyed him nervously. "I guess angry sex wasn't the best decision we've made."

"No, it was necessary." Sesshomaru disagreed quietly. It had felt good, damn good. He didn't care if it did trigger labor early, despite the fact he wasn't due for another week.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha smirked, feeling oddly proud of himself. "I guess I was good, huh?"

"Do not flatter yourself, it is arrogant and utterly pathetic."

Inuyasha shrugged dismissively. "Alright. So I was awesome, basically. You didn't exactly deny it."

"We are filthy. Let us go wash now."

"Hey, I suggested that in the first place. I should be saying that."

o

As they set their chopsticks down a few hours later, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru hadn't really touched his food at all. That was unusual, since his cravings had been insatiable lately.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"The pains are making me quite ill." Sesshomaru admitted, nausea threatening to overwhelm him.

"Seriously, let me go get the healer. I think you need to get checked out." His tone was gruff and edgy, to disguise the worry coursing through him.

"Do as you wish." He murmured, pushing his food aside.

Another pain hit, stronger and more intense than he had felt it so far. Luckily, Inuyasha had left the room by now and he was free to look pathetic without feeling completely embarrassed. Standing up, he leaned against the wall as he found during false contractions that standing actually helped for some odd reason. He rolled back and forth on his feet, swaying as he moaned deeply. Pain like this shouldn't exist, he reasoned. Surely, nature could have found a much better, more painless way to allow offspring to be born. The pain ached like nothing he'd felt before - worse than sword wounds, bites, or broken bones. It threatened to tear him apart. The outside world nearly disappeared as he focused on the pain.

He barely heard the healer and his brother come back in. Faintly he could hear nervous murmuring, but he didn't pay attention.

Then he felt something strange, the oddest feeling yet. The pressure seemed to increase before he felt a rush of liquid coming out of a highly unmentionable place. It pooled around his feet as he looked down with disgust. Cupping his belly, his breath caught as he realized what it was.

The healer noticed too, taking out her supplies.

This pup was coming right now. It was finally time after waiting all these months.

Sesshomaru thought he would be relieved, but suddenly he felt his chest seize from fear as the pain ebbed away. He knew it would come back sooner than later. Perhaps it was foolish to do this in the first place. He was a male, there wasn't any way he could possibly do this. More to the point, he didn't want to.

Inuyasha looked over at him warily, before smirking. "Looks like we'll have a pup soon...do you wanna lay down?"

Sesshomaru nodded numbly, feeling like he was trapped in a horrible nightmare suddenly. The hanyou set him down, brushing back his bangs before daring to brush his lips against the crescent moon. His smile seemed warmer than usual and he seemed eager to be helpful.

"You want some water?" He asked, tying his hair up for him without asking, but the demon lord was grateful for the action so he didn't protest.

He simply shook his head.

o

Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru was pacing the room rather than resting, slightly annoyed that the contractions weren't closer together yet. This might be a very long night.

"First labors usually take hours, my lord." She explained as he finally sat down with a subtle look of anger.

Inuyasha was still there much to her displeasure. Fathers were usually not allowed into the birthing room but he seemed adamant about staying.

Finally, he felt another pain begin, aching so badly even his thighs felt sore. It radiated into his back as well this time, leaving him almost breathless. It felt torturous and he was frozen to the spot as he breathed through the pain.

The hanyou worriedly glanced at him, coming over to sit by him. The older male looked over at him, suddenly wanting him to leave. He didn't want to be seen like this anymore and figured the hanyou had been in the birthing room long enough already.

"Inuyasha, wait outside." He commanded.

"No, I want to be here for this. I don't want to miss her birth." He insisted.

o

Hours later, things rapidly became more intense. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself wishing he had heeded their demands to wait somewhere else. The hanyou felt a myriad of emotions, however it was uselessness that plagued him most right then. He watched as Sesshomaru bowed his head, gripping the bedding on his knees as he moaned lowly through the contractions that were only ten minutes apart now.

The demon lord could barely focus. Nothing existed except this pain. He felt someone wipe his forehead gently and rub his back, but it didn't make it any less agonizing. Though he appreciated the gesture and moved towards the hand that massaged his lower back.

"You're doing good." Inuyasha murmured, unsure of what else to say as he wiped more sweat from his brow.

"How are things going now?" The healer asked, returning to the room again after taking a small break.

"Ten minutes apart." The younger male explained.

"Good." She nodded.

Suddenly the pain seemed to grow to a point without any stop and when Sesshomaru thought it'd reached its peak it only got worse. He let out a dark, loud grunt that made Inuyasha distinctly uncomfortable. Still, he remained supportive though he looked more nervous now. It was just too weird to see his older brother like this, so agonized and in such pain. A demon who was normally impassive and unbreakable. It made him look away for several moments, unable to witness his mate like this.

"There we go." The healer praised, "It seems they're getting more intense and closer. I'll check your progress." With Inuyasha's help, he switched positions so that he was laying partially onto his chest, his entrance exposed to her. His dignity wasn't tattered though, he was in far too much pain to give a crap.

"A little over half way there. Perhaps the equivalent of a female being six centimeters." She figured, removing her fingers with a concerned expression.

Sesshomaru looked like he'd gotten slapped across the face. "What? No, it needs to be over. I cannot do this much longer."

Inuyasha frowned at the desperation in his voice - he didn't like it whatsoever.

"You're not ready." She said seriously.

o

Two hours later he was positioned on all fours on the bed, alternating between that and standing up. The pains were on top of each other, leaving him no time to think or rest. Finally he reached his limit, his entire body seemed to tense at the peak of his newest contraction, his jaw clenching as he blinked back tears.

"I ca-!" He shook his head, panting harshly, "I can't."

"It's almost time. C'mon, I know you're stronger than this." It sounded encouraging, or at least Inuyasha hoped it did anyhow.

Sesshomaru sat up again as he choked back a scream. The fire that crackled nearby in the room made the sweat glisten on his forehead. He shot a glare in the hanyou's direction, curling in on his stomach as he panted heavily. The younger man noticed that his usually pristine hair was stringy and damp.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"I know..." He paused, moaning lowly. "But it is enough now."

The healer grabbed a red sleeve, pulling him away from the laboring demon. "He doesn't mean anything cruel by that. The pain is intense now and he'll be pushing soon. Silent support is best at this stage."

"Gotcha."

The demon lord's body seemed to sag as he moved on all fours again. He let out a deep breath, allowing tears to fall. This was way harder than he had expected. He couldn't control anything either, and he hated not being in control of his own body. And the tears just kept coming. He was done. There was no way he could do this. Before he could fully panic, a soft touch on his shoulder made him look up.

He finally noticed Inuyasha was gone, before focusing on the healer's face. "He left to use the restroom and to bring you some water."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that the younger man had actually left to take a breather, that it was difficult to see him like this. He had told her he would come back, but she doubted his words.

"I know it is going to get worse, yet I do not dare to imagine how much." Sesshomaru murmured, narrowing his eyes.

"You'll be fine, my lord. Most people get through it. You will too, I'm sure." She encouraged.

o

Labor at nine centimeters with no pain relief was on a different level. He'd gotten used to the pain, yet it was somehow worse. The only thing that kept him focused was the fact that he would soon have a child in his arms. It had been ten hours and finally seemed to be coming to an end.

The pain was like nothing he'd imagined and the corners of his eyes darkened, world closed out, and sound muffled around him. He had no idea if he was screaming, crying, shouting, or if he was just silent. The only thing real at the moment was the pain. It was above the scale of normal and he wondered how he was still alive.

Inuyasha had come back to the room earlier fairly quick, much to the healer's surprise. He tried to be supportive, murmuring words of comfort even though the demon lord appeared to be in a pained trance. He wondered if he even knew they had moved him into a hot bath instead, so that the process of pushing would be slightly easier. He had no female parts, so delivering on the bed would've probably been more uncomfortable and in an awkward position no doubt. This way, he could sit up comfortably and allow the hot water to soothe his muscles.

"Sesshomaru, you okay?" He asked, raising a brow.

The demon lord looked at him blearily, his eyes glazed over. "I cannot do this." He murmured, to anyone that was listening.

"Yes, you can. We'll help you through this. It's almost over, don't worry dear." She said calmly, handing the hanyou a towel.

As soon as he smelt it, he realized it wasn't for wiping. It was coated with lavender oil and she motioned for him to cover his nose with it. Inuyasha nodded, placing it against his nose and watching as the older male breathed it in and seemed to relax a little. His moans were more quiet, the scent calming him.

"You're doing good." He repeated, for the hundredth time. Honestly, Inuyasha wasn't sure why he kept repeating it when he knew his brother was no longer able to focus on anything but the contractions, yet it made him feel strangely better. Like he was helping, in his own way.

Sesshomaru tensed up, his body beginning to shake from the pain. "Now. She will not wait longer."

Inuyasha removed the towel, glancing at the healer curiously. He watched as she checked him, a frown creasing her face. "One more centimeter still. Just pant through it, my lord. You'll be able to push any minute now."

"No, _now_." Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes flashing red as his patience wore thin. He could barely get out proper words and sentences by this point, his body trembling from the pains.

He tensed with another contraction and bore down without a single care of her instructions. He needed to get this over with and his body was telling him that it was time.

"Yes," She sighed, nodding. "This is it. I suppose we can begin now. Chin to your chest and push when the next pain comes."

He nodded, and it didn't take long for the next one to hit. His toes curled as he pushed with all the strength he had left, faintly hearing her count to ten before telling him to stop. It was hard to stop when he just wanted to keep going, but he managed to do as told. He felt a burning at his entrance after a few more pushes, causing him to pant heavily.

"That's a good lad, you're finally crowning." She said, a smile on her face. "Keep going, don't stop."

"_No. _ I-!" He shook his head and made the worst sounds Inuyasha had ever heard come from any creature as he pushed against his will, his body taking full control over his fears.

The healer grabbed the shoulders gently as the pup turned to make room. "Well done, we've got a head. Just a few more and you're done."

He heard himself actually cry out as the sharp pain intensified, feeling his body stretch to impossible limits as the shoulders finally slipped free, the rest of the small body landing into her hands. Panting heavily, he watched with exhausted eyes as his daughter was laid onto his chest. He stared in wonder as he laid a hand on a her back, observing the tiny pup who squirmed around, her silver hair matted with fluids.

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. He was beyond glad to see it over. A hand came to rest on the back of the older male's neck comfortingly as he leaned down to kiss his forehead before he knew what he was even doing. All he could feel was overwhelming love and respect for this being who used to cause him so much pain and now was the reason for his daughter being brought into the world.

She was healthy, her cries growing louder as her throat was cleared out by the healer. Inuyasha petted the soft hair and took in the sight of her. The pup looked just like her mother, down to the stripes and the crescent moon. Unfortunately to Inuyasha's dismay, she had inherited his ears. Tiny, floppy puppy ears were still slicked against her skull as she cried, her tiny hands reaching out at his chest.

There was a certain rosy tinge to Sesshomaru's cheeks now and his face was calm as he observed her too. The world seemed to fall away as he focused in on the pup who was burying her cheek against him. He took a tiny hand, unable to believe something so small could cause so much agony. Yet, he felt nothing but warmth upon seeing her. It wasn't possible suddenly to feel hatred for this tiny girl. He knew then he couldn't leave her willingly. Even though he didn't know what love was, he was certain he loved her.

"Let me clean her off now." The healer set about severing the cord and washing the pup off. Afterwards, she wrapped her tightly in a blanket and handed her to the overwhelmed father instead.

The hanyou didn't realize he was crying until drops hit the blanket below him. He blinked them back, holding the squirming bundle close. She gurgled, yawning widely as her squinted golden eyes regarded him sleepily. He smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"She's beautiful." He murmured happily.

The older male nodded his agreement. "Yes, she is."

"What is her name?" The healer questioned.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, remembering the names they had briefly discussed. The hanyou looked down at his child fondly, nodding.

"Tsukina."

* * *

**Well, the pup's here finally! The name means 'moon and greens'.  
**

**Anyhow, thanks for all the lovely reviews last time. I hope to get the next few chapters out soon, maybe with an epilogue though I usually never wind up writing them.  
**

**To the troll who will undoubtedly read this and has been on my case these last few updates, I don't know what to tell you other than you might want to find stories you enjoy. *roasts marshmallows with the flames***


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The half demon walked over to where Sesshomaru was resting, slipping under the covers next to him. The birth had taken all night so they were sleeping at dawn instead. The morning light filtered through the curtains, but not enough to disturb them. Inuyasha handed the demon lord the water he had brought him not long ago.

He was cleaned up now, but sore and exhausted. Still, he didn't care about his own discomfort. The healer had given him herbs to help with the lingering pain after she'd delivered the afterbirth and he felt better only an hour later. Strange as it was, he missed his bump. Now his belly felt oddly empty and soft, yet significantly smaller. It didn't matter though - he'd worried about toning up at a later time.

All he truly cared about at this moment was his daughter. As he took the water and drank, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace he felt. It felt surreal. He knew in a matter of weeks though they would both be sleep-deprived and complaining, but he enjoyed this day regardless.

Inuyasha kept staring at him in a way that made him highly uncomfortable. It wasn't sympathy, it was blatant concern. He watched him as though worried he'd shatter if he moved too fast.

"What is it?" He murmured quietly.

"Are you okay now? Like..._really_ okay?" Inuyasha looked at him directly, his brows furrowed worriedly as he waited for an answer.

"Do not concern yourself. I am quite well now." Sesshomaru assured him.

Inuyasha picked the pup up carefully from where she lay between them, holding her in his arms. "I'll stay up with her while you sleep, then we can switch later."

"Why not let the servants-?"

"I want to, it's okay." Inuyasha looked down at her proudly, before he went into her nursery which was connected to their room.

o

He must've held her for what felt like hours. Even though he knew that this didn't erase all the terrible things Sesshomaru had done to him in the past, he still was grateful to him for his daughter. Inuyasha tried not to think about the past anymore however, casting those darker thoughts aside.

Every breath she took fascinated him, everything from her little hands to her feet. Touching her ears, he watched as a puppy ear flickered. Her tiny fists were curled against her chest as she slept. An amused look crossed his face when he noticed her side eyeing him much like her birth father. It was definitely a sharp look, even for a newborn.

She had eaten a few hours ago, recently after her birth but he wondered if she was hungry again. Shrugging, he figured Tsukina would cry if she needed something.

"What's with that look, huh?"

Tsukina whined, a whimper escaping her as she thrashed about. Inuyasha walked back into their room, noticing that the older male was awake again. Looking at the sun, he realized it had indeed been hours.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Better?" He asked, handing Tsukina to him.

"Yes...I'm well." Sesshomaru gave him a strange look as he gazed down at the quiet pup who seemed pleased to be back in her 'mother's' arms. The pup curled against his chest, seeking his warmth. The half demon was being much nicer than usual, he noticed. "The pup is here now, you do not have to concern yourself over my well-being any longer."

"I guess I don't, but whatever..." He kissed him chastely, smirking a little. "Maybe you still want to be alone, but I'm not done trying to fix this. So there, that's all I got to say." _'Or maybe you still consider me worthless...'_

"You think so little of yourself, Inuyasha. You do not need to fix anything, you have been good to me." Sesshomaru said quietly, covering his chest with a blanket while he tried to feed her again. Wincing, he shifted at the strange feel of her gums pressing down on his nipple. Composing himself quickly, he continued, "Although given your past and my treatment towards you, I am not shocked. I have decided not to leave so that you know. I wish to try...I want experience these things that people speak of. Things that my mother told me were foolish and unattainable..."

Smiling a little, Inuyasha nodded. "Well, good to hear. It'll be weird to see you more expressive though...but I want you to be happy."

"You as well."

Inuyasha shook his head emphatically. "No, I've been happy for awhile. I've experienced friendship, love, and all that other crap already thanks to Kagome and our friends. It's your turn."

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze, focusing on the girl who appeared to be falling asleep. He lifted her onto a shoulder to burp her, but she was already out. He gingerly lifted himself from the bed, nodding towards it.

The hanyou sat down, watching him curiously.

Finally, the other answered. "Thank you, but it will take quite some time."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He paused, before adding, "Thank you, by the way. I know a thanks isn't enough but-!"

"What are you speaking of?"

The hanyou's eyes flickered to the baby in his arms. "Our kid, obviously."

"Yes, well...you need not thank me, Inuyasha. Childbirth is natural."

"Well, so are a lot of other things. Doesn't mean it's not special." He smirked , stuffing his hands into his billowing sleeves. "I'm glad you two are fine, anyway."

Sesshomaru looked at him blankly, before a rare, small smile warmed his features. "I will see you later, then."

He watched as the other left, not realizing how tired he was until his head hit the pillows and he was out within minutes.

o

As he sat down on a chair in her nursery, he heard the door open. His mother stood there, a pleased smile gracing her lips. She seemed to glide towards him, her kimono trailing behind her as she bent down to see the newest member of their family.

Sesshomaru watched her very closely, mistrust clear in his eyes. Setsuko took notice of this, but didn't comment on it much to his confusion. She petted the tiny head and looked up at her son, her claws still lingering near her fragile skull.

"May I?" She asked quietly.

"Hold her? Of course." He relented, carefully situating Tsukina in her arms.

The woman stared down at her granddaughter neutrally. The demon lord couldn't tell if she was happy, proud, or indifferent. The baby started crying loudly all of a sudden, whimpering as she tried to sniff for her 'mother'. Setsuko stared at the child curiously, quickly handing her back to Sesshomaru.

"She has those ears." The demoness commented, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." Sesshomaru didn't engage her this time. He simply focused on quieting his distressed pup whose cries were now less shrill.

"It seems even such abominable half breed traits cannot be erased by demonic blood." Her words were callous, designed to bruise. Yet light and indifferent enough that were he to protest, she knew she could push his buttons and make him feel like he was the one who was rude. It was all about control in her mind. To her, that was how parenting should be.

Shockingly, he still didn't engage. Perhaps he was more tired than she'd assumed. Either that, or he agreed with her. When she had given birth to him it had been quite different from his ordeal. Luckily for her, everything happened so unusually fast that it was over before it had become unbearable. Sesshomaru had been an impatient child, arriving in only five hours. Strange for a first birth, her healer had told her.

From what she had heard, it had taken nearly twelve hours for Tsukina to be born. Possibly longer.

"Are you alright now, Sesshomaru?" Setsuko blinked curiously at him, tilting her head.

"Yes." His glare was subtle yet heated as he glanced up at her. "Although I highly doubt the sincerity of your words."

"Come now, is that any way to speak to your dear mother?" Her smile wasn't genuine. It was obvious she was getting some weird pleasure out of seeing him so down and weakened.

The demon lord hated it.

"I would like for your contact with Tsukina to be limited." Sesshomaru told her abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened only slightly, a hint of true emotion surfacing. "Sesshomaru, you cannot forbid me from seeing my own granddaughter. My only granddaughter, mind you."

He rose somewhat shakily, still sore from the birth. "I can. As lord of this region, I believe I can give even you commands, mother. And as her parent, I have the right to make this decision."

"Arrogant fool." Setsuko stepped away from him, smirking. "No respect for your elders whatsoever."

"Respect is mutual. If you gave me a reason to respect you, there would be no issue."

The silence was heavy now. She glared at him openly, unable to believe his words. Her eyes flashed red momentarily as she looked towards the door instead.

She appeared to be struggling with her thoughts, but finally she sighed a little and sat down across from him. Her face held guilt and even confliction as she looked at the tiny baby in his arms. Perhaps she had not been a decent parent to her own child, for him to blatantly dislike her even as an adult, but maybe she could redeem herself by being a good grandmother to the girl.

Setsuko didn't know if a simple apology was enough, but it didn't hurt to try.

"I hope you can forgive me, Sesshomaru." She murmured lightly, the apology not sounding sincere but he accepted it nonetheless. The older demon had never apologized to him once in the past for anything she had done. "I know I have been a terrible mother, but at least I can admit it."

"..." He didn't dare meet her gaze, growing tense for some strange reason. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Allow me a chance to show you that I am capable of having decent character. I will not cause your daughter harm. I only wish to know her...yet if you would like our contact to be limited, I will accept it." She told him, before adding begrudgingly, "After all, you are her mother technically. I suppose I cannot seek hold over everything, can I?"

"No." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, then?"

"I will permit you to see her infrequently." His tone was cold and cutting. "That is, until I can trust that she will be fine around you."

Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded in agreement. "Very well, then. I am glad you have reconsidered."

"Father would have wanted all of us to get along. He was often gone in battle, he never knew what occurred within these walls as I never told him." Sesshomaru said quietly, causing the other's eyes to widen slightly. "No matter how you made me feel, I never once spoke up about it. I could have."

The demoness sighed heavily, stroking her furs. "You did not have to. Your father knew how I was, that is why he attempted to teach you 'compassion' by giving you Tenseiga. It seems it did work after all." She paused, before continuing, "He only married me because we were betrothed. That is why he left me for that human girl, his true love. You know this..."

"Mother." He looked confused, holding Tsukina more closely.

"I am sorry." This time, it sounded sincere. She refused to look at him however, dragging her claws gently along the arm of the chair instead.

For the first time in his life, the demon lord was overwhelmed. He hadn't felt like this since Rin had died a second time in the underworld. Except it was pure joy, not sorrow. Swallowing thickly, he leaned back in his chair and moved the pup onto his chest instead. Burying his nose into her hair, he inhaled her pleasant scent, another rare smile easily concealed this time.

o

Winter was finally coming to a close, the scent of blooming flowers lingering in the air.

Inuyasha held his five month old daughter in his arms as he walked down the hallway. The healer still came infrequently to check the pup's progress for her first year or so. After that, because of her youkai blood, there would probably be no need to worry over her health. Demon infants typically did not get sick like mortals.

He bounced her in his arms, smirking as she giggled and grabbed onto his red haori. Now that she was a little older, she was able to hold her head up and was a bit more expressive. Still, she was fragile and couldn't crawl quite yet. Soon, she would be followed by walking. Inuyasha wasn't sure he was ready for all that. He kind of wished she would stay cute and little always, but obviously that wasn't possible.

As he walked towards to where the woman was waiting for him, he paused as he noticed a room that he never ventured into. It was the library, which didn't much interest him as he wasn't a big reader. It couldn't be helped - it was ingrained in him since childhood. Reading, or learning how to read rather, had been the last of his priorities. Now that his daughter had been born, he studied more with Sesshomaru along with the tutor to learn how to read. He wanted to be able to read her children's stories, after all.

Sliding the door open, he stepped into the room and looked around. There were scrolls lining the walls and interestingly, many paintings. Inuyasha looked at them with wide eyes. His ears flickered when he heard his brother step in.

It amazed him how fast the demon lord had recovered. Not that he cared that much, but still. He was already back to his usual size and toned again, with the same clothing minus the spiked armor. It didn't mix well with babies, needless to say. As soon as the pup saw her 'mother', she struggled to get out of the hanyou's arms. Her little hands reached for him eagerly.

Sesshomaru gladly took his child, holding her gently in one arm. The other came to rest on her head as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. Moments like these made him thankful yet again that his other arm had been restored after obtaining Bakusaiga.

Inuyasha's grin was far too amused for his liking. The half demon pointed, chortling under his breath as he tried to stifle his laughs.

"Is that..._you_?" He asked, his voice breaking as he laughed aloud.

The child in the painting was adorable - all smiles, golden eyes, and tiny fangs. He wore a white kimono, sitting on the lap of Setsuko. The only thing missing were the swords and fur.

Sesshomaru was nearly temped to roll his eyes, but refrained. Looking at the portrait as well, he nodded. Indeed it was him as a toddler. He was perhaps two years old in that painting.

"This is rich." He snorted. "Look how tiny you were. I can't imagine you being little."

"Yes, well, we were all children once." Sesshomaru didn't sound amused at all.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled irritably, before glancing over at the two. "She looks like you."

The older male nodded. "I think so." He turned to his cooing child, who gazed up at him with wide eyes. "I suppose I should get her to the healer."

"Oh, you don't have to. I was gonna do that."

Sesshomaru came over, kissing him gently. "It is fine. Look around some more. There is much about our linage and family here that may interest you."

"Why didn't you show me this before?" He asked curiously, before cutting him off quickly. "Wait. It's cause I didn't ask. Right?"

"You know me far too well."

Inuyasha shook his head as the other left, looking up at the various portraits. There were many dog youkai he didn't recognize. They had probably ruled hundreds to thousands of years ago. Then one finally caught his eye, that made his breath catch. It drew all of his attention as he walked up to it with a curious gaze. Folding his arms, he tilted his head up as he gazed at the large painting that contained what undoubtedly had to be their father. For the first time, he was able to see a good glimpse of what he looked like.

The man was handsome, but didn't look much like either of them. He was far more rugged looking than either of them, his hair drawn tight into a high ponytail. Still, it didn't matter what he looked like to the hanyou. To finally see him was enough. So much that he wasn't even pissed off at the demon lord for not showing him this sooner.

"Father..." Folding his arms, he grinned crookedly. "Thanks for giving up your life to save ours. I wish I could've known you, but it's too late for that ain't it?"

A clawed hand pressed against the portrait, his eyes sad yet there was a sort of relief in them too. He never thought he'd see him, and yet here their father was. There was so much he wanted to ask him, but obviously that wasn't a possibility.

"I know you're dead and all, but..." He added, glancing up again. "I want you to know that you have a granddaughter named Tsukina. She's great, you would've loved her. I don't know how you'd feel about Sesshomaru and I being together like this...probably wasn't what you had in mind at all. When people told us your wish was for us to get along, I'm betting it was just as brothers." He paused to smirk amusedly, his eyes lowering to stare unseeingly at the wall. "I'm sorry about that, old man. I guess you'll be glad to know though that we're both happier than we've ever been, so..."

For some reason, he felt his eyes misting up and he scowled, sighing a little. He blamed it on the fact he was turning human tonight. That had to be it.

His arms fell to his sides, staring again at the painting in complete silence before he quickly left.

o

Life was very busy after that. Time seemed to fly too quickly. The baby was a nearly a toddler before they knew it. Tsukina's first birthday was already tomorrow. Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha that she would age like them - she would age quite rapidly like a mortal until the age of about ten, before her aging significantly slowed down into adolescence.

Sesshomaru watched as the baby was carried around by his mother, who spoke fond little compliments to her. It seemed as though she was much kinder to her grandchild than she'd ever been to him. It made him oddly jealous and hurt, yet he was relieved that Tsukina wouldn't suffer the emotional abuse he had. The demon lord was determined to show her affection, even if was difficult for him. Luckily, she had her father. Inuyasha was very hands on and caring, and was able to put aside his swearing habits and quick temper for the most part when around her.

"Aren't you just beautiful?" Setsuko praised, completely taken by her. Even the cold demoness hadn't expected to feel this way, but that adorable face made it hard to resist.

It caused a heavy weight of guilt to land on her however, for she knew she had done her son wrong. Looking in his direction, she came over to him across the clearing they were lounging in. Inuyasha was nearby, cleaning the sheath of his sword.

Sesshomaru looked up at his mother, who balanced the pup on her hip. Tsukina gurgled, smiling as she grabbed for him. Setsuko handed her over to him when she began fussing. He held his child close to him, smoothing down her hair. Nuzzling her cheek, he smirked when she smiled widely at him. Her laughs were amusing to him - baby laughs generally were, he supposed. Tsukina laughed again when he nuzzled her tummy this time, her tiny hands gripping his hair.

The hanyou slipped his sword through his obi, smiling at them. "Hey Tsuki, come over here."

The baby's head turned to look at him and she unsteadily clambered out of her mother's lap. Shakily, she tried to walk, but ended up falling into the grass after only a couple steps. Tsukina whimpered, pressing her hands into the ground in order to pull herself back up. After struggling for a moment, Sesshomaru came over and gently raised her up so that she stood up again.

Inuyasha reached out an arm, beckoning her to him. "C'mon, you can it."

The pup let out a tiny growl, shakily walking to him. The three adults watched with pride as she managed to walk all the way over to him before collapsing onto his lap.

Sesshomaru glanced up moments later as his mother took to the skies back up to the palace with Tsukina in her arms. A wind blew through the clearing suddenly and he picked up the scent of a large group of humans. They were headed in their direction he noticed and he could faintly smell gunpowder. His teeth gnashed slightly as he glared straight ahead.

"Inuyasha-!" He growled.

"I know. I can smell them too." He muttered, "I love how your mom took off without saying anything, by the way. She's a great help." The sarcasm was thick, but the demon lord ignored it this time.

"Be prepared. They have gunpowder." He told him.

"Yep, I thought the scent was familiar. Seems like they're working their way up to the higher class demons now." Inuyasha said, frowning. Idly, his mind went to Kouga. He wondered if he and Ayame had been killed or if they had survived. Even though they weren't close, he cared enough to wonder.

Sure enough, bullets were fired at them not long after. It was easy enough for Sesshomaru to deflect them all with his keen eyesight, his poison whips easily disintegrating them before they could hit them. Inuyasha looked mildly impressed, glancing over at him.

The human general frowned, looking back at his troops. "Hold your fire!"

"Human, I will give you but a few minutes to clear this area. You have no business here, this is my territory." Sesshomaru warned quietly.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru." The man smirked, sizing him up. "You don't look nearly as threatening as the rumors implied."

"You must have a death wish, to face my brother and I in battle."

The general snorted, raising a brow at the other man. "That hanyou? I doubt he's stronger than a mortal."

"Why you-!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, the soldiers gasping at Tetsusaiga's size. "I oughta teach you a good lesson right now..."

"No." Sesshomaru shook his head, confusing the younger male. Wind Scar was too broad an attack - it would kill them all were he to use it recklessly. "I have a better idea."

He drew Bakusaiga, turning slightly as he drove it into the ground. The energy sparked around the sword, before driving a huge path towards them. It barely missed, leaving them rattled momentarily. He had missed intentionally. It was all scare tactics at this point.

"These demons are too strong!" One solider protested. "We're gonna get ourselves killed, boss!"

"Shut up!" The general shouted, raising a hand to silence any protesting. "We didn't come all this way just to let them go that easily."

"The human general is arrogant. He clearly underestimates us." Sesshomaru said quietly, only loud enough for the half demon to hear.

"Damn it, I don't wanna kill these guys, but we ain't got much of a choice do we?" He asked, swinging his sword over his shoulder. "I mean, they'll just keep coming back."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to have confidence in him and appeared to be waiting to attack for once. That was all the incentive he needed to continue this fight without worrying.

"No, we do not." His tone was cold, his eyes narrowing heatedly. _'Because of Rin, I promised myself that I would stop killing unnecessarily. However, I'll have to use my beast form. If that does not drive them away, then they will die.'_

* * *

**I have nothing much to say. Life is just blah.**

**Please comment if you have the time.  
**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story so far! I really do appreciate it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The dust finally settled over the large clearing. A giant demon stood, poison dripping from its mouth. The grass disintegrated below him as he loomed over the humans who looked slightly less sure of themselves. The general's eyes widened, swallowing thickly as he took in the demon's true form. Guns were pointed up, readied yet wavering in shaking hands. The dog let out a loud growl, stomping its huge paw near them, rattling the ground nearby. They nearly lost their footing but didn't budge just yet.

Inuyasha scowled, swinging Tetsusaiga back. "I can't just stand here, I gotta do something damn it..." It was meant only for his ears, but apparently his brother heard him judging from the angry red glow of his eyes. "Give me a break! What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Sesshomaru lunged forward then, causing the soldiers to slip, their guns going off in all directions due to panic. They couldn't find their footing, stumbling towards the ground. The dog demon growled as one grazed his shoulder, the other bullets lodging themselves in his arms.

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyou yelled, before gritting his teeth. "That's it...I know you think I'm reckless, but to hell with it!"

He swung his sword back, but by then the men had already begun fleeing. The general still stood there and seemed frozen in a trance - whether from fear or stubbornness was yet to be determined. Inuyasha let out a loud yell as he moved forward. Perhaps he didn't have a human to protect, but the fang still worked nonetheless to his surprise. The incentive to save his mate was enough, he supposed.

"Wind Scar!"

The others had fled, but the general was disintegrated instantly in the attack. His heart nearly stopped from shock as he stared at the empty space. Inuyasha lowered his sword, taking a few steps back.

'_Damn, I thought the bastard would move..._'

Bright light to his side made him turn around as he sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru morphed back into his humanoid form, gripping his bleeding arm. The hanyou panicked and ran to him, anger written all over his features.

"You stupid bastard!" His words didn't sound as harsh as usual, the words tinged with actual concern. "I knew we should've done it my way! Big dog equals easy target, in case you didn't know."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, glancing down at the blood staining his clothing. "My wounds are already healing. I am fine now."

"Whatever, that ain't the point." He mumbled, resembling a petulant child at that moment. "You're not as invincible as you think you are."

The demon lord said nothing, preferring silence to a debate. His quiet nature was particularly useful when dealing with his hotheaded mate. Especially these days. Ever since Tsukina's birth, the half demon seemed oddly protective of him. The child he could understand, but he was a powerful self-reliant youkai.

It was silent for several more moments, the half demon incoherently muttering and cursing under his breath. The demon lord gazed up at the clouds, the wind blowing his hair back momentarily. He seemed pensive until he finally though of something suitable to respond with.

"You think I am pathetic."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, his eyes comically wide. "Of course not, Sesshomaru. Where the hell did that come from?"

"I am weak now in your eyes." Sesshomaru continued, frowning. "I feared as much. Perhaps seeing me at my weakest has altered your view on my strength."

It took a few seconds for the hypothetical wires in his mind to connect, but Inuyasha gaped as he finally realized what his brother meant. He frowned deeply, scoffing as he scuffed his foot against the ground.

"Idiot, not your weakest. I saw you at your worst and it made me realize how strong you actually are." He paused, sighing. "But that's not what this is about. Of course I worry about you, we're family. You should be more concerned if I stopped giving a damn."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, a strange feeling forming in his chest though he chose to ignore it. Rather, he examined his arm and noticed that the bullets were still firmly lodged in his flesh. Even though he was healing, he still needed to get them out. He flew back up to the palace without another word, the half demon scowling before grabbing onto his fur.

o

The healer was no longer present, so Inuyasha set about wiping down his injuries and wrapping them. He'd seen Kaede do it enough times to get the gist of it. Sesshomaru winced as thin, pointed claws carefully dug into his arm and carefully removed the bullets using his keen sense of smell. He then set about tightly wrapping up his arm.

Sesshomaru glanced at his handiwork blankly. "You have done well."

"Yeah, thanks. You should heal faster now." Inuyasha muttered casually as he folded his arms.

The older male glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully as he put his haori back on. "We must think of a defense against those humans. We cannot hide up here forever."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."

"I suppose I should set up a meeting first." The demon lord made to stand, gliding a hand through silver hair.

"What the hell do we need a meeting for? The answer's simple! If humans can erect a barrier to keep out demons, then why can't demons make one that keeps mortals out?" Inuyasha wondered, pointedly staring at him.

When the silence dragged on, the half demon worried he'd said something monumentally dumb. Perhaps it sounded even more stupid out loud than in his head. Sesshomaru's face was neutral too, giving no indication of how he felt. Finally, his face did soften a little as he nodded.

"I believe that is one of the only intelligent things you have ever said."

"Thank-! Hey, cut me some slack." Inuyasha scoffed rudely, turning to face the door instead.

The older male looked a bit concerned as he stared down at the floor. "However, the problem remains. Where would we come up with the power to erect such a barrier?"

"Yeah, good point. Barriers keep out bad stuff. I guess _we're_ the bad stuff." Inuyasha muttered, sitting down on the futon with a sigh.

Indeed, they were meant for demons and evil beings. Not for mortals, who were apparently good and pure though Inuyasha disagreed with that sentiment somewhat.

The two brothers sat there in silence for a long while, suddenly realizing that for once in the long reign of demonic power, that suddenly being a demon was no longer enough to survive in this world. In fact, it was good reason to be persecuted for it. Not that they could totally blame mortals - after all, most were evil with the intention of devouring them. Few youkai were good and or humanoid for that matter.

"We're stuck up here, right?" Inuyasha wondered, turning to his brother.

"Just because I am older does not mean I know all the answers." Sesshomaru bit out, blinking coolly.

"Could've fooled me. No offense, but you're a know-it-all." The hanyou snorted amusedly.

"Yes, and you are a show off. You still swing your sword like a toy."

"Keh, whatever. I win my battles, don't I?" Inuyasha sneered.

Jaken burst into the room without knocking suddenly, drawing their attention. "Forgive the intrusion, but your mother requests your presence."

Inuyasha cast him an annoyed look, resting his chin onto his hand casually. "Aren't you ever gonna die?"

The imp sputtered indigently. "How dare you, hanyou brat!"

Sesshomaru raised a fine brow, glancing down at his servant. It only took seconds for the small imp to catch on.

Jaken laughed nervously. "I mean, Lord Inuyasha." He then turned to the older male, "In any case, she insists you meet her at once."

o

Inuyasha watched as the older man stepped out of her bedroom, his fur trailing behind him. The hanyou smirked amusedly when he noticed Tsukina clinging to the fur and refusing to let go. Sesshomaru seemed to have no problem letting her drag along either.

The younger male walked around him to face her. "Tsukina, get off."

The pup shook her head, gripping her hands into it. "No, mine!"

Inuyasha knelt down to her level, smirking. "Come on, I'll take you to read some stories. Besides, you like dad more. Right?"

The baby looked confused, not fully understanding him. She glanced up at the long silver hair before her and smiled when Sesshomaru looked behind him. She giggled, cooing as she buried herself further the warmth.

"Papa!" She squealed.

"Huh? What about me?" He joked, gently tugging on a foot and frowned when she screamed bloody murder.

"No, papa!" The pup whimpered, stumbling unsteadily to reach his legs, holding her arms up to him.

Sesshomaru picked her up, resisting the urge to smirk at the hanyou's crestfallen gaze. He then handed Tsukina to Inuyasha despite her protests.

"I don't get it. She always wants to be with you." Inuyasha huffed, bouncing her as she cried loudly. "Not to sound rude, but with your lack of emotions, I don't get why kids are so interested in you."

"Perhaps they see it as calm. Either way, she will warm up to you eventually." Sesshomaru seemed half-way distracted as he answered, prompting the other to finally ask the question he'd been meaning to.

"So what did she tell you? Does Setsuko have a plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"No..." He drawled. "There is not much we can do. Bullets can kill demons, or anything for that matter, more effectively than arrows or spiritual powers."

"...well, damn. So that's it? There's nothing that we can do?" He had to raise his voice over her shrill cries, which were steadily getting on his nerves.

To quell her, he handed the baby back to Sesshomaru. Instantly, she calmed down and rubbed at her eyes.

"You know far more about the future than we do. You know more than anyone that most of us will not survive." He glanced down at his daughter, whose eyes were fluttering shut. "We can only do the best we can to protect ourselves."

"We gotta watch our backs whenever we're down below." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "That doesn't sit right with me, but we ain't got a choice."

o

That night, the two sat together in bed relaxing. Their bodies were curled against the other. Warm fur encased both of them while they lounged in bed. Finally, Inuyasha turned to the other with a mischievous gaze. The other glanced at him, narrowing his eyes as he shook his head slowly.

"Come on, do I really have to beg?" He asked, smirking.

"I have to continue preparing for Tsukina's celebration tomorrow." Sesshomaru insisted, pulling himself up.

Inuyasha grabbed at his haori sleeve. "The plans are finished though. Plus, don't get mad, but I kind of invited my friends here...so..."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru didn't seem to care either way. "I suppose it has been long since you've last seen them. It will be good for you."

"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled genuinely, nodding.

He leaned in closer, capturing the other man's lips. Sesshomaru responded back, surprising him since he hadn't seemed at all like he was aroused before. Inuyasha impatiently clawed at the offending clothing of his mate, until the other pushed him back with an mirthless glare. Slipping off his haori, the younger male hastily did the same.

Their hearts beat rapidly - it was deafening in the otherwise quiet room. Inuyasha nipped at the other's neck, his own excitement growing as he felt the quickness of the demon lord's pulse. The older male's claws raked down his back more harshly than intended, his breaths growing more rapid. The hanyou moaned when their arousals rubbed together through the fabric of their clothing.

Their bodies slid together briefly, gasps of pleasure echoing in the bedroom. Inuyasha leaned down, taking his mate into his mouth and worked him until he was writhing on the bed. Sesshomaru's features were relaxed, his mouth falling open as his head rolled back. He thrust his hips forward, the hanyou nearly gagging as his member grazed his throat too deeply. He pulled back, holding his slender hips tightly as he continued to suck, aroused by the quiet moans of his normally stoic mate.

Suddenly, the other panted heavily and stilled him by grabbing his jaw. "Enough." He wanted the feeling to last longer and was too close already. "Take me."

The demon lord bent over, down on his knees as he glanced back at the hanyou knowingly. As he thought, seeing him in this position only served to arouse him more. Inuyasha's heart was beating so fast it was all he could hear at this point. A dull, but quick thumping sounded in his ears. He growled lowly, taking in the sight of the other's submissive stance. He moved behind him, unable to wait longer. He'd wanted this to be drawn out, but to hell with that now.

He pushed in roughly, a bit too much he noticed as Sesshomaru hissed and tensed up. The other's body was rigid for a few moments before he relaxed.

"You okay?" He leaned down, kissing at his neck. He had meant to prepare him better but excitement had clouded his rationality.

The other panted heavily, unable to form words for a moment. "Yes, but...I would appreciate...if you did not do that again."

"Sorry..." Inuyasha moved slowly, before he thrust more languidly this time. "This better?"

Sesshomaru only smirked, nodding. He gasped as his mate hit that spot within him, trembling as his muscles tightened slightly. A fire lit the inside of the hanyou's stomach, carnal desire overwhelming him. A strong thrust finally seated him fully inside the older male to his tightening sac. The hanyou couldn't help the moan that escaped him, the demon lord growling lowly at the pleasurable contact. Sesshomaru gasped again in ecstasy as the other grabbed, clawed, and thrust into him harder. Each moaning louder, their cries escalating as they developed a mutual rhythm.

If his heart beat any faster, Inuyasha was sure it would explode. Teeth clenching, he gasped. He was almost there. He could feel the other's muscles tighten painfully, the older male's hand working his own member in time with his thrusts. The demon lord sank lower onto the futon, moaning as he came. The hanyou stilled, groaning as sight and sound dimmed for a few short amazing moments, releasing inside his mate.

When his vision cleared, he saw white overflowing from the other's entrance onto his taut sac. The older man was clearly exhausted, still panting into the sheets. Inuyasha begrudgingly removed himself after some time and laid down next to his warm body. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes, a pleased smirk gracing his lips.

With a child in their lives now, the peace was short-lived. A piercing scream followed by crying could be heard minutes later. It instantly caused Sesshomaru to bolt up. The scent of fear registered and he ran out of the room dressed in a loose sleeping robe before Inuyasha could react. The hanyou knelt in the bed with an anxious expression, before following him down the hallway as curiosity finally got the best of him.

Sesshomaru slid the door open to Tsukina's room, his eyes searching her room. She wasn't in her crib. Stepping inside, he tried not to panic. Moments later, his sharp ears picked up whimpering and he glanced down incredulously at the girl who had somehow managed to escape from her crib. Unfortunately for the little one, her landing hadn't been smooth. She was sprawled out, clearly in pain from hitting her side so hard.

He wiped his hands off quickly, washing them off carefully before he scooped her up. Holding her to his chest, he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Tsukina, why would you do such a foolish thing? Hm?" He knew she couldn't understand him though, his gaze warmer than normal as he looked at her.

The child's expression was nothing short of adorable as she regarded him with big, tear-filled eyes. Whimpering, she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru shook his head, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"What's up? She okay?" Inuyasha's concerned voice made him look up slightly.

"Yes. A bit startled and bruised, but she'll heal quickly." The older male replied. "I believe she is in need of a higher crib. This is not the first time this has happened."

"She'll grow out of a crib soon enough, so there's no point. We need to get her a normal bed soon."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Perhaps. Still, I don't like her harming herself unnecessarily."

"Kids fall, they hurt themselves. That's life. It'll toughen her up." Inuyasha insisted, shrugging.

The demon lord only glared at him. However, there was a small part of him that agreed. He regarded Tsukina when she gurgled, gazing up at him with a wide smile. He noticed she had more teeth now. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her head.

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "You coddle her too much. She'll be spoiled if you keep this up."

"So be it." Sesshomaru stood with her in his arms and the other watched him confusedly.

"Wait a minu-!"

"I would like for her to sleep with us for the night."

"...fine." Inuyasha sighed, nodding. He found himself giving in too easily to the other's wishes these days but found he couldn't help it.

As they all laid together, Inuyasha turned to his side and smiled genuinely at the sight. It was still so surreal to be apart of a family, much less one of his own. Seeing his daughter curled up against Sesshomaru's chest, the two sleeping peacefully, made him feel a certain contentedness.

He remembered the countless times in the past where loneliness would get to him, a gnawing and unpleasant sensation. Like there was a huge hole in his chest that simply couldn't be filled. The hate thrown his way was one thing, he could handle that. But the feeling of belonging nowhere, that had hurt deeply.

Brushing back the other's bangs, he smirked when Sesshomaru gave him a mirthless stare. The baby yawned, turning over and burying her face into the pillows. The demon lord looked down at her, before flickering his eyes up at Inuyasha. For a few moments, there was a rare warmth that told the hanyou silently how much he loved them both.

Inuyasha smiled, before nudging him rudely. "Move over, damn it."

Sesshomaru shot him a look, before grabbing the pup and moving to give him more space. "Will that suffice?"

"Yeah, thanks..." He kissed him gently, before laying back and grabbing Tsukina's tiny hand. He observed how small it was in comparison to his, watching as she continued to sleep soundly.

Tomorrow would be a great day hopefully, it being her first birthday. Still, there was this sinking feeling that something would go awry.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.  
**

**Thank you for the great reviews last time! It inspires me to finish faster. It's so easy to get lazy during the summer and not write, as I've been on break and having probably too much fun lol. Anyway, please comment if you have the time! I appreciate it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The following afternoon, the half demon anxiously looked around and frowned. His friends were supposed to be here by now. There was also the ever looming threat of mortals who were shooting them all down in order to make way for a new, pure modern world. The world that Kagome lived in.

He felt antsy, his eyes flickering nervously at the foliage. Every so often, he sniffed to try to see if he could scent gunpowder, relaxing when he sensed nothing. Tsukina whimpered as she looked around, rubbing at her eyes. Because they were still waiting outside for them, the pup hadn't taken her nap yet. It was obvious she wasn't pleased about it.

Her eyes fluttered shut, laying her head onto her father's shoulder. "Papa..." She whimpered.

"Papa?" That was what she called Sesshomaru. "What about me? Dad? C'mon, say dad." He insisted.

She whined, tiredly gazing around. "Papa."

"Seriously, kid?" Inuyasha held her closely, smiling down at his daughter.

Sesshomaru approached them, his expression neutral as ever. "Have they still not come?"

"Do you see them anywhere?"

He narrowed his eyes. "In any case, it is good we celebrated earlier. I had a feeling they might not arrive on time."

"Why's that?"

"The palace is hard to find, after all."

Ears lowered a bit. "Oh, yeah. Right."

o

The minutes passed, soon turning into an hour. Just as he was about to give up, he turned when he saw Hachi carrying Miroku, Sango, and their children. To his utter surprise and displeasure, Kouga and his family were also seated atop the transformed raccoon demon.

"Damn it, are you serious? That wolf didn't die?" He griped, his eyes widening furiously. Although, a small part of him was relieved that he had made it through the human rebellion after all this time. He didn't completely hate the guy. It was more mild annoyance at this point.

"That wolf." The sharp, unsettlingly cold tone of the demon lord made the hanyou look at him curiously. He hadn't heard his brother sound that pissed in a very long time.

"You guys got bad blood?"

"We did. It is no longer of consequence." He assured him, his tone quiet and even now. Sesshomaru didn't feel like explaining that technically Kouga's wolves had killed Rin years ago. While the wolf leader himself did not slaughter her, it still didn't sit well with him. However, the wolf seemed to have changed.

The wind picked up as Hachi descended. The two brothers stepped back as the others hopped off, the raccoon popping back to his usual size.

"Thank you, Hachi." The monk smiled politely, setting his staff on the ground.

"No problem, master." The demon replied, nodding.

Inuyasha was too caught up taking in their appearances to speak right away. It had only been about three years since he'd left, but already they looked so different. More mature and grown up, the lines of age barely noticeable but still present. He couldn't believe how grown the monk and slayer's kids were either in such a short span of time.

"Man, humans age fast." Inuyasha murmured under his breath. It was almost easy to forget - his mother had died young, Kikyo had as well, and Kagome had left. The only human he'd witness grow old was Kaede.

"It would be wise not to say that louder." Sesshomaru told him, smirking amusedly.

Kouga and Ayame were exactly as he remembered them. Their little one was a perfect blend with his bright red hair and blue eyes. He looked to be only a bit older than Tsukina.

"Long time no see, pup." Kouga smirked. "I see the rumors were true."

"W-Whatever. What the hell does that mean?"

The wolf leader only blinked as though amazed by his denseness. His sharp blue eyes glanced between him and Sesshomaru, before his brow rose slightly as he folded his arms tightly.

Inuyasha caught on, his face burning slightly. "Yeah, well-!"

"Relax. I don't give a crap." Kouga waved him off, understanding as a demon these things did sometimes happen. Rarely, but nonetheless. "It's good to see you."

Ayame nodded, smiling widely.

"Yeah, you too." He relented, before turning to his human friends. "It's great to see you guys also. It's weird though... having everyone here."

Sango nodded quickly. "It almost feels like old times, though distinctly different."

It was quiet for a long time. It felt a bit awkward, although they were glad to finally see one another.

"Well, where are the festivities anyway? I'm starving!" Kouga complained gruffly.

o

After dinner, the wolf found the hanyou sitting in the fields by himself brooding. His typical snarl was present, his ears flickering wildly. Kouga tilted his head curiously as he folded his arms, squatting next to him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Everyone's wondering where you are." He muttered gruffly.

Golden eyes narrowed. "Nothing." His tone was edgy.

"Right, nothing." The wolf leader rolled his eyes heavily, sighing. "Still moody as ever, I see. Not much has changed."

"Yeah, and you still stink and are dumber than a bag of rocks." The hanyou retorted, smirking. "We can go back and forth all night, but I ain't really in the mood for talking right now."

Kouga smirked. "I'm stupid? You're the one who's sitting here while your mate and daughter are celebrating her birthday. Isn't this supposed to be a good day for you, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned to him. It was rare the wolf actually used his name without adding some vacuous insult.

Shrugging, he sighed. "I dunno. Yeah, I guess. It's just...hell, never mind."

"Not that I give a damn, but you don't seem happy." Kouga glanced at him expectantly, waiting for a reply.

The half demon didn't know how to respond. He was happy and yet he had never felt quite this agitated. He did love Sesshomaru and Tsukina, but there was this sensation within him. It was irony at its absolute finest. After finally getting the things he wanted most - love, acceptance, a family...it all seemed droll now. He wondered if he ever really wanted it in the first place. After getting used to being hated and alone, his mind craved it. Masochistic for certain, but he almost missed the struggles he used to face. They kept him sharp, alive, and in his own world. A world that no one could enter but him.

"I'm...not, I guess."

"Quit guessing. Either you know or you don't, mutt." The other griped.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"We're not friends, but we've fought together. So we're comrades and that's gotta count for something." Kouga figured, shrugging. "I mean, if we really hated each other we'd both be injured or worse by now."

"Good point...still, I'm done talking to you. Get outta here." He replied rudely, narrowing his eyes at the other male.

"Damn, fine." Kouga scoffed, raising a brow. "You know, I used to think you two deserved each other. But now I'm thinking that Sesshomaru deserves better. Your attitude is still rotten. Who wants to put up with you all the time? No wonder Kagome left."

With that, he left the hanyou to sit there by himself. Inuyasha watched him leave with wistful eyes, regretting his words but making no move to apologize. It was too hard to try to explain the conflicting views he had. That he was damaged goods.

He had been trying to keep up the facade that he was truly content in this relationship, but maybe the wolf was right. The demon lord might have had no personality, but underneath it all he wasn't such a bad person. He was calm, intelligent, good with children and highly skilled in battle.

And what was he?

Inuyasha scoffed, smirking wryly. Really, truthfully, he was nothing. A half breed with an even less desirable attitude. Nothing could change that.

o

Sliding open the door to his bedroom, he paused by the doorway as Sesshomaru regarded him almost curiously.

"I feel inclined to ask where you have been, but I see you are unharmed."

Inuyasha sighed, nodding. "I've been, um, out. Thinking. About our life...and..."

The demon lord didn't like his tone. It sounded both hesitant and oddly defeated at once. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou sat down across from him silently. Narrowing his eyes, he resolved himself to speak the words that he had always wanted to say to someone. He had sort of tried with Kagome, but she had always reassured him that he was good as he was, despite her acting otherwise.

"I can't do this anymore." He said honestly. "I want to be happy, and I've had some amazing experiences here but-!"

"Silence." The other held his hand up. "Of all times, why her birthday?"

Inuyasha paused as that information hit him again. "Right...I know...but I gotta say this now. It can't wait, I'm sorry."

"You-!" He looked visibly pissed which was never a good sign. "When I wanted to leave, do you know what I did Inuyasha?"

The hanyou closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he nodded.

"Yes, you do. Perhaps you should consider being more mature." Sesshomaru murmured icily.

He folded his arms, glaring heatedly. "That's just it! I'm not mature, at all. I'm not you."

Sesshomaru looked like he was deep in thought for several moments, considering the wall instead. "What exactly are you telling me, then? After all of this tribulation, you still wish to leave?"

"I finally realize what I truly want. I _do_ want to be alone." The half demon said quietly, the recognition of these conflicting emotions finally hitting him.

Yes, he did want it. He had been fine on his own until Kikyo had first come along and swayed his entire life. Half breeds weren't supposed to have normal lives, he was certain of it.

"Interesting time to come to that conclusion." Sesshomaru's jaw tensed angrily.

"I know it's bad timing. Things like this usually are." Inuyasha let out an anxious sigh, shrugging. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you."

"Well, it was indeed nice while it lasted." The demon lord regarded him pointedly. "I should ask: was it I that drove you to this point?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I've always been like this...but yeah, it is your fault. You knew you had a half breed brother and instead of killing me off like you should've, you pussy-footed around. I guess you're softer than you think you are."

Poison whips wrapped around his arms, burning into his flesh as he was yanked forward roughly. Growling, he looked up at the entirely neutral expression above him. Sesshomaru pulled him up, his poison claws lingering dangerously close to the veins in his throat.

"This?" He asked quietly, digging his claws in enough to draw blood, but not to do any real damage. "Would you prefer death?"

"I said I wanted to be alone. Although you should've killed me, you had way too many chances." Inuyasha snarled, coughing loudly as the poison entered his bloodstream. It was wasn't enough to kill him though. It still hurt like hell.

"...fool." It was barely a whisper, yet held such conviction behind it. It almost sounded like pity to him.

Inuyasha pushed him back roughly. "You don't get it. Sesshomaru, you're..." He swallowed heavily, not liking the fact that he was about to get incredibly sentimental. "You're strong and beautiful, if living here has taught me anything it's that you deserve somebody better than me. I'm not offering much here and you know it."

"No." Sesshomaru looked about ready to actually sigh for once. "You are indeed a fool. I am happy with you. I presumed everything was fine, but I suppose even I can be wrong."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly again. The bastard might've been cold and cruel in the past, but he had changed over the years. Living with him, learning to love him, and witnessing Tsukina's birth had drastically altered his view of his brother. The dark memories of the past almost seemed like some terrible dream now. Like it didn't matter anymore.

Still, the half demon didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He needed to be alone. For as much as the world around him had changed, he was still very much the same. If only the older man could see it, that he shouldn't want somebody like him. It should be like the past - with vicious insults, cruel actions, and indifference.

"You have been through much in such a short life." Sesshomaru said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I know that feeling this...content must be foreign to you."

"...yeah? But what does-?"

The demon lord actually gripped his face, meeting his eyes directly. He kissed him gently, yet lingered near his lips.

"Stay." He murmured, though it did not sound like begging. His tone was cold and resolute as it ever was, yet his expression was more vulnerable. His features were relaxed, normally sharp eyes softened with a strange intensity that the hanyou didn't understand. He liked it though for some reason, it made him feel truly loved for once.

"I don't know if I should." He replied gruffly, shrugging a bit. "I meant what I said earlier."

"I cannot stop you. Do as you please." The words cut into him with their terseness.

The room grew thick with tension. It was so quiet that they could hear even the creaking of the floorboards and windows. Tsukina's laughter could be heard down the hallway as the others entertained her and watched the child, letting her play with their own children. The silence went on for a long time as they contemplated their past and their uncertain futures. It seemed at some point, both of them had wanted to part from the other for very different reasons. Solitude was something they had both sought. Perhaps they were both damaged.

Sesshomaru finally looked up at the other. It was clear to him then that they needed one another, even if was only as brothers. It tore at his pride but he could freely admit it now.

"We should not give up yet. It would be quite wise to give it more time." The demon lord suggested calmly.

Inuyasha couldn't disagree. As usual, the other was right. "Yeah...still..."

The other man offered him a very rare smile, before it disappeared within seconds. He moved closer to the younger man, gripping his hand. The half demon looked down at their entwined hands, squeezing slightly as he smirked crookedly.

o

The years passed peacefully. Although a bit mundane, Inuyasha found himself settling into domestic life as did Sesshomaru. They focused on bringing up their daughter, making sure she had the best of everything. Or at least, they tried. The little one grew up before their eyes - too fast for either of their liking.

On the balcony, Inuyasha held his five-year old daughter in his arms. The wind blew across their faces, the night sky littered with shining stars. The moon was full, its eerie glow casting dim light across the landscape. Looking down at his pup fondly, he smirked when he noticed her mouth stretch in a wide yawn. Tsukina rubbed at her eyes sleepily, but refused to go to bed yet. Normally, the hanyou would've made her anyway despite her protests.

Tonight was different though.

Sharp yells of pain could be heard from inside the palace. Growls and pants of agony soon followed. Inuyasha could hear everything despite not being in the room. This time around, he opted to wait outside. He couldn't stand seeing Sesshomaru that way, seeing him in that much pain.

The pup sighed heavily. "Is it over yet?" She asked curiously, turning her big eyes up towards him.

Smoothing her bangs back, he shook his head. "The healer is gonna tell us when it's over. Why don't you just go to bed, huh? You'll see the baby when you wake up."

"No!" She screamed, whining loudly. "Besides, papa's bleedin'. I can smell it all the way from here. Does it mean he's gonna die?"

Inuyasha frowned, clutching her more tightly as his eyes narrowed. "He's gonna be okay. Don't worry, Tsuki."

"But-!"

"My lord!" A solider burst outside, bowing slightly before glancing behind him. The healer came towards him with a grim expression.

"How is he?" Inuyasha asked, setting his daughter down.

The healer smiled a little, closing her eyes. "He's quite well. Exhausted, but well. As for the child, he's very healthy."

Inuyasha's heart constricted suddenly, not hearing her correctly. "It's a boy?"

He knew most people would've been thrilled at the prospect of having a son, but it made him feel oddly indifferent unlike when Tsukina was born. Although things were great between he and Sesshomaru now, it didn't erase his memories of being abused by males during his childhood. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to be a father to a boy, or what the hell to do with one other than teach him how to fight.

"You seem unhappy." The healer noticed.

Snapping out of his trance, he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Can I see them now?"

"Pwease?" Tsukina added, smiling widely at the older woman.

"Well, alright, but be quiet."

o

Inuyasha followed her inside the room, holding Tsukina in his arms. She was honestly big enough to walk on her own, but he could tell the girl was exhausted. It was way past her bedtime, nearly midnight now.

"Papa." She smiled sleepily, squirming excitedly as the hanyou set her down on the futon.

Sesshomaru held the bundle up for her to see, tilting his head towards her. "This is your little brother. Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, before her ears slicked back as the demon lord shushed her quietly.

"You must be quiet around the pup, too much noise will upset him." Sesshomaru explained, and she nodded with such a determined look he was almost inclined to chuckle at just how much she resembled Inuyasha at that moment. Though truthfully, she was his double. The girl was a miniature version of the demon lord, excluding the puppy ears.

"He's so squishy." She decided happily, petting his hair. "I like him, what's his name?"

Inuyasha leaned in, taken by the tiny child. He didn't look much like either of them, surprisingly. It was hard to tell who he looked like just yet, unlike their daughter. His hair was an odd color too - not silver, but rather a dark grey color. The stripes were smooth like Sesshomaru's, but blue instead of magenta. He had the crescent moon as well and there was hint of gold peeking through his squinted gaze.

"His name is Yusuke."

The half demon took the boy from her arms, admiring his son. Taking a small hand, he smirked a little as the baby yawned widely.

"He's a cute kid, reminds me of someone else though." Inuyasha didn't realize he'd said that aloud, blushing slightly when he noticed the other male nodding his agreement.

"We will see who he favors as he grows older, I suppose..." The demon lord took his son back into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest.

Inuyasha smirked down at the girl who had fallen asleep on the bed, brushing back her bangs. He hoisted her onto his chest gently. As he looked down at the older male, he gestured to the door.

"I'll take her to bed, then come back to check on you." His eyes landed on the pup, "And I'll watch Yusuke for now."

Sesshomaru only nodded, his gaze slightly more gentle than usual.

The half demon walked down the hallway with a faint hint of a grin, wondering what the future had in store for their family.

* * *

**Please review if you have the time. **

**His name is pronounced like Sasuke, but with a 'Yu'. Also, thanks to everyone who supported this story!  
**

**That's it, hope you enjoyed! :]  
**


End file.
